Ne jamais le dire
by likyboy's
Summary: Traduction. Les règles étaient simples. Se disputer. Se crier dessus. S'embrasser. Le faire aussi souvent que possible. Mais ne jamais, jamais le dire. Ils ne sortaient pas ensemble.
1. Quatrième année

Bonjour à tous !

Cette année, j'ai eu envie de me ré-atteler à la traduction d'une fic à chapitres, sans doute à cause de mon cours d'anglais qui n'a été qu'une longue et interminable traduction, quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai eu le coup de cœur pour cette fic. J'espère que vous apprécierez l'histoire... et la trad'^^ N'oubliez pas qu'un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir !

**Auteur **: SunshineDaisies0821 (Lien vers la fic en V.O. dans mon profil)

**Titre **: en vo : **_Kiss and Tell, _**qui signifie "avoir une aventure/Liaison et le dire à tout le monde". _Ne jamais le dire _n'est donc pas la traduction littérale mais il reprend l'idée du titre et, rendons à césar ce qui doit l'être, m'a été directement inspiré des livres _ne jamais tomber amoureuse_ et _ne jamais te croire _de Mélissa Marr qui m'ont servi de petit moment de douceur pendant ces ignominieux examens

**Mise à jour : **La fic fait 17 chapitres, en ce compris le prologue et l'épilogue. Elle est finie en vo et j'ai déjà traduit pas mal de chapitres donc, à moins d'imprévu, je devrais pas avoir de problème à poster toutes les semaines au moins jusque la fin de l'été

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Ne jamais le dire<strong>

**Quatrième année  
><strong>

Elle tend le cou, frotte son nez contre sa barbe naissante et sourit en posant un baiser sur sa mâchoire. Paresseusement, elle trace des lignes sur son torse. Des cercles, des fleurs, des étoiles et des sourires. Pas de cœurs, jamais de cœurs.

Ses lunettes sont sur nez, il respire fort et vite. Il ne dort pas, elle le sait, mais il ne joue pas avec elle comme il le fait d'habitude quand il est étendu à côté d'elle, en lui tenant la main, en touchant son nez, son front, ses lèvres avec les siennes. A la place, il est couché sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur le baldaquin de son lit. Il est distrait. Elle ne sait pas très bien pourquoi.

Elle s'étire, presse son corps contre le sien, essaye de gagner son attention. Elle échoue. Alors, elle roule sur le dos, s'étire encore plus et baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. N'obtenant toujours aucune réaction, elle décide d'opter pour une approche plus directe. Elle roule sur lui, sa poitrine sur son torse, son menton en équilibre sur ses mains « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien » Marmonne-t-il, sans la regarder.

« Tu mens » Le réprimande-t-elle doucement, un de ses doigts dessinant son visage « Pas de secrets, tu te souviens ? »

Il ricane.

« James » Plaide-t-elle « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il grogne et s'assied violemment, la faisant tomber. Il ouvre les rideaux qui les entourent et sort du lit. Ignorant sa nudité, il part à la recherche de ses vêtements. Elle semble choquée et peinée. Il trouve son boxer et l'enfile.

« James ! » Supplie-t-elle en essayant de dissimuler les larmes qui menacent de couler.

Il se retourne brusquement et la regarde en attachant les boutons de son jeans. Il n'est pas fâché. Son visage exprime la confusion, la tristesse et la frustration. Il soupire et pose sa main sur sa figure, avant de lentement la passer dans ses cheveux décoiffés.

Ses yeux l'observent et il cherche quoi dire. Il les ferme et prend une profonde inspiration. « Je ne peux plus faire ça » Déclare-t-il.

La tristesse s'inscrit dans les traits de la jeune fille. « Qu- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » bégaye-t-elle

« Ça, ce ... » Il ne trouve pas le bon mot « truc entre nous » lâche-t-il « quoique ce soit. Je ne peux pas faire ça, Lily. Je ne peux plus »

Tout ce qu'elle peut faire est le fixer. Il se retourne et part.

Doucement, elle pose ses mains contre son visage et pleure.

* * *

><p>Ça avait commencé en quatrième année. A la fin de celle-ci. Après qu'elle ait commencé à développer des formes féminines et qu'il ait pris 15 centimètres. Et un égo. Oh, et quel égo.<p>

Ils se disputaient, en cette journée destinée du mois d'avril, comme d'habitude. Il avait fait une remarque sur la taille de sa poitrine puis qu'elle était sans doute réglée quand elle s'en était offusquée. Le fait qu'elle était effectivement réglée et qu'elle ne manquait jamais de se moquer elle-même de la petite taille de sa poitrine toujours en développement lui avait momentanément échappé.

« JAMES POTTER ! PAUVRE CON! »

« Quoi, Evans ? Tu ne peux plus supporter une petite blague ? » Sourit-il d'un air narquois

« Oh, je sais ce qu'est une blague » Lança-t-elle brutalement « ce que je ne peux pas supporter, ce sont les crétins dans ton genre qui disent des choses qui ne sont pas drôles ! »

« Tu n'as pas trouvé ça drôle ? » Demanda-t-il, curieusement moqueur « Et bien, c'est bizarre parce que tout le monde a ri » Quelqu'un renifla dans la petite foule derrière eux.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas _grandir _? » Cria-t-elle

« Je pourrais te demander la même chose, Evans » Il sourit à nouveau en pointant sa poitrine pour souligner son propos. Sa nonchalance l'enrageait plus que tout.

Les cris, hurlements et insultes continuèrent. Au début, ils avaient rassemblé quelques curieux mais après dix minutes à assurer un spectacle qui semblait déjà avoir été joué cent fois cette année, les autres élèves les avaient laissés seuls.

Après une pique particulièrement méchante de Lily, James avait soudain souri. « Tu sais, Evans » Commença-t-il après qu'elle eut fini de lui expliquer qu'il avait une tête de cochon « Tu es plutôt sexy quand tu es en colère... »

Elle parut dégoutée. Il avança vers elle. « Oh, Evans » Il s'approcha encore, essayant de la mettre mal-à-l'aise, et réussissant. « Ne fais pas comme si ce n'était pas le meilleur compliment qu'on t'ait jamais fait » Ca ne l'était pas. Elle ne bougea pas. « Ne fais pas comme si entendre le garçon le plus sexy de l'école te dire que tu es sexy ne te fait pas frissonner » Ce n'était pas le cas. Il fit un autre pas. Elle resta forte et ne recula pas. Il parla dans son oreille. « Ne fais pas comme si tu ne me voulais pas, Evans » Elle ne le voulait pas.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et il eut un autre sourire moqueur. Avant qu'elle ait pu réagir, il attrapa son visage et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle le repousse. Le gifle. Lui mette un coup de genou. Lui arrache les yeux. Elle s'était attendue à faire toutes ces choses.

Aucun d'eux n'avait prévu ce qui arriva après.

Elle répondit à son baiser.

C'était bâclé. Et mouillé. Et excitant. Comme tous les premiers baisers le sont. Deux paires de lèvres inexpérimentées bougeant furieusement l'une contre l'autre, prenant toute la colère qu'ils ressentaient l'un contre l'autre pour la faire passer dans ce baiser. Ensemble, ils aboutirent à une sorte d'harmonie inexplicable et inattendue. Une musique et des paroles qui ne devraient pas coller mais le font quand même.

Bien trop tôt, Lily réalisa ce qui se passait. Elle s'éloigna. Il recommença à sourire moqueusement jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le regard de fureur absolue qu'elle lui lançait. Sa voix était basse et terrifiante.  
>« Dis-le à la <em>moindre<em> personne, Potter » Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur lui « la moindre, et je te promets la mort la plus lente, la plus douloureuse et la plus humiliante à laquelle tu peux penser. C'est clair, Potter ? »

Il acquiesça lentement.

« Bien » Répondit-elle en lui tournant le dos avant de s'enfoncer dans le couloir en le laissant seul.

* * *

><p>Ca arriva à nouveau. La fois suivante qu'ils se disputèrent, une semaine plus tard. Lily était au beau milieu d'une insulte quand les lèvres de James s'étaient écrasées sur les siennes. Une fois de plus, il s'était attendu à être poussé, frappé, giflé ou défiguré. Une fois de plus, rien n'était venu. A la place, elle l'avait embrassé avec férocité et il avait répondu avec autant d'enthousiasme.<p>

Et à nouveau, la fois d'après. James était en train de dire quelque chose à propos d'un balai qu'elle devrait se retirer quand Lily fit ce qu'il avait attendu qu'elle fasse depuis le début. Elle le poussa, contre le mur, et commença à dévorer ses lèvres des siennes.

« Joli » Rit-il à travers leurs baisers

« Impressionné ? » Sa bouche était pleine de la sienne.

« Très » Marmonna-t-il.

Sa soudaine domination lui donna une idée. Avec un accès de force et beaucoup de résolution, il les retourna afin que ce soit son dos à elle qui cogne le mur. Le son de surprise qui sortit de sa bouche le fit sourire.

« Impressionnée ? » Lui demanda-t-il brutalement

« Très »

Et cela arriva encore, encore et encore. Chaque fois qu'ils se disputaient. La combinaison de leurs hormones en ébullition d'adolescents de 15 ans et de la passion qui coulait dans leurs veines à chaque fois qu'ils se battaient les poussait toujours plus loin.

Leurs disputes s'intensifièrent, et leurs corps-à-corps également.

« Connard sans cœur »

Leurs langues dansaient ensemble.

« Garce insensible »

Sa bouche descendait dans son cou.

« Salaud cruel »

Leurs mains partaient à la découverte du corps de l'autre.

Ca devint une tradition. Dispute, cris, baisers. Dispute. Cris. Baisers. Comme une mécanique bien huilée. Dispute, cris, baisers. Ils devenaient enragés à la moindre provocation de l'autre. Dispute, cris, baisers. A la fin de l'année, ils avaient généralement oublié pourquoi ils se disputaient au départ. Dispute, cris, baisers.

Ils n'en parlèrent à personne. Aucun ami. Aucune connaissance. Aucun parent. Pas même leurs animaux de compagnie. Ils ne s'écrivirent pas de l'été. C'était leur secret.

Dispute, cris, baisers.


	2. Cinquième année

Bonsoir à tous

je pars en vacances (... dans quelques heures) sur un bateau donc sans accès internet, le prochain chapitre sera soit dimanche soit lundi, dans une semaine.

MERCI à tous pour vos reviews :**Caramelise _Catherine Broke _cecila04_ Eliane62_ EwilanGil'Sayan_ LaSilvana _monchou _ faby fan_ So Bubule _Malilite _Arwina _Pedibus _  
><strong>

Bonne Lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Ne jamais le dire<strong>

**Cinquième année  
><strong>

L'été passait lentement. Elle ne pouvait penser qu'à lui. Elle voulait se battre avec lui. Mesurer son esprit au sien. Simplement pour lui rappeler quel connard vaseux il était, bien sûr. L'envie de le bécoter n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Rien du tout.

Elle voulait juste lui crier dessus. C'est pourquoi, quand elle reçut sa lettre de Poudlard lui annonçant qu'elle était préfète, elle fut enchantée. Elle se dit que c'était un grand honneur - c'était la vérité. Cependant, en étant honnête avec elle-même (ce qu'elle n'était pas), elle était surtout excitée d'avoir une nouvelle raison de lui crier dessus.

Dans le Poudlard Express, elle se rendit à la réunion des préfets et fut à la fois ravie et déçue de découvrir que Remus Lupin serait son partenaire. Ravie parce qu'ils s'entendaient assez bien tous les deux, déçue parce que Remus était _son_ ami, qu'il pourrait prendre en charge de le tenir calme, ce qui lui retirerait des opportunités de se disputer avec lui. Ça, c'était la version honnête. Déçue parce qu'il pourrait bien laisser les choses s'emballer, c'est ce qu'elle dit aux gens.

Les nouveaux préfets de Gryffondor retournèrent dans leurs compartiments ensemble, discutant platement à propos de l'année à venir. Ils arrivèrent à celui de Remus en premier. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine d'anticipation. Il était là, elle en était sûre. Remus ouvrit la porte. Il était là. Il l'aperçut quand elle dit au revoir à son nouveau collègue.

« Alors Evans ? » Lança-t-il sèchement « Préfète ? Comme si ce balai n'était pas enfoncé assez loin dans ton cul »

« Tu as réussi à entrer dans le train, Potter ? Je pensais pas que ta tête passerait encore les portes »

Les trois autres occupants de la cabine grognèrent à l'unisson. « Allons-y les gars, » Suggéra Sirius Black « Laissons-les se disputer tranquille »

« Ou se déchirer en morceaux » Ajouta Remus en sortant avec les autres.

Il attendit à peine que la porte soit refermée pour écraser ses lèvres contres les siennes. Elle se laissa faire un moment avant de brutalement réaliser. Elle le repoussa.

« Potter ! » Siffla-t-elle « On peut nous voir ! »

« Et ? » Il se rapprocha d'elle à nouveau « Laisse-les »

« Non ! » Asséna-t-elle « Personne ne doit savoir ! »

Il se mit en colère. « Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que ! » Se fâcha-t-elle « Ecoute Potter » Chuchota-t-elle rudement « Je veux bien t'embrasser » Elle le regarda dans les yeux et tapa son torse du bout du doigt. « Mais c'est tout. On ne se tient pas la main, on ne se câline pas, ni aucune autre forme de tendresse.» Elle se tourna pour partir mais le regarda à nouveau « Et _personne_ ne doit savoir » Elle fit à nouveau face à la porte pour s'en aller.

« Bien » Dit-il « C'est pas comme si je voulais que quelqu'un sache que j'embrasse une garce dans ton genre, de tout façon »

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte et tira le petit rideau qui couvrait la fenêtre de la porte. Elle fit demi-tour et lui fonça dessus comme un boulet de canon. Il s'écrasa contre la fenêtre et elle l'embrassa férocement.

oOoOoOoOo

Le jeu continua. Les règles étaient simples. Se disputer. Se crier dessus. S'embrasser. Le faire aussi souvent que possible. Mais ne jamais, _jamais_ le dire. Ils ne sortaient pas ensemble.

C'est pourquoi, quand un charmant et mignon Serdaigle répondant au nom de Joseph Lebon lui demanda de sortir avec lui, Lily accepta volontiers. Ils ne firent pas d'annonce publique. A la place, ils se tenaient la main quand ils rendaient au même endroit, étudiaient ensemble et se volaient un baiser de temps à autre, attendant que le bouche à oreille fasse son travail. Ils étaient ensemble depuis presque une semaine quand cela arriva à _ses_ oreilles.

« Tu as un putain de _petit ami _? » Murmura rageusement James. Il l'avait bloquée au fond d'un couloir vide, dans un recoin sombre.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, aussi fixement que lui. « Pas que ça te regarde d'aucune façon » Elle s'éloigna « Mais il se fait que oui, j'ai un copain » Elle commença à s'éloigner.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et la força à se tourner. « Tu te fous de moi ? »

« Non » Elle se débarrassa de lui et commença à s'éloigner à nouveau.

« C'est quoi ton problème, Evans ? » Gueula-t-il en la suivant.

Elle fit demi-tour. « Je n'ai _aucun_ problème, Potter » Répliqua-t-elle

« Oh, vraiment ? » Il fit semblant d'y réfléchir. « Tu as un petit ami mais tu m'embrasses, moi » Il s'arrêta « Ca ressemble à un problème, Evans »

« Non, parce que tu vois, je t'embrassais, au passé, quand je n'avais pas encore de copain. Et je ne t'embrasse plus maintenant, parce que j'ai un copain. Tu vois, pas de problème » Elle s'éloigna mais s'arrêta. « On en sort pas ensemble, Potter. Je peux sortir avec qui je veux »

« Bien » Concéda-t-il « Aie un copain. Je m'en fiche. » Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas brutal, ni rageur comme d'habitude. C'était doux, et tendre, et gentil. Pas exigeant mais passionné quand même. Il se recula avant qu'elle ne puisse consciemment commencer à répondre. « Souviens-toi ça »

Le lendemain, elle rompait. Pas pour _lui_, absolument pas, mais parce qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle n'était pas si intéressée que ça par Joseph Lebon. Personne ne pourrait être intéressé par une autre personne après un baiser pareil.

James avait souri moqueusement quand il l'avait découvert.

A partir de là, il y eut une nouvelle règle. Ne sortir avec personne.

oOoOoOoOo

James ne l'avait pas approchée durant la semaine suivante. Ca l'avait ennuyée. Normalement, ils se disputaient- criaient -s'embrassaient au moins deux fois par semaine. Mais depuis leur dernière rencontre, il l'avait ignorée. Il fallait qu'elle remédie à ce problème.

« POTTER ! » Cria-t-il. Ils étaient relativement seuls, timing parfait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Evans ? » Répliqua-t-il violement

« Ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas, Potter ! » Les gens autour d'eux s'éloignèrent, ennuyés et un peu effrayés aussi.

« Non, Evans, je ne sais pas »

Dès que la dernière personne eut quitté la pièce, elle lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa. Il se recula immédiatement.

« C'est à propos de ça alors ? » Chuchota-t-il curieusement

« Comme si tu ne le savais pas » Elle jouait avec lui, ronronnant séductivement dans son oreille. Elle positionna son visage devant le sien, ses cils frottant contre le verre de ses lunettes.

« Plus de copain alors ? »

« Non » Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, doucement et lentement.

« Bien » Murmura-t-il.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, tendrement cette fois, au contraire de leur style brutal habituel. Leurs mains parcouraient l'autre. Cheveux, visage, poitrine, hanches. Bientôt, Lily prit conscience que son chemisier était en train de glisser hors de sa jupe. Elle sentit ses mains rugueuses sur son ventre, ses côtes, son dos. Elle se délecta de la sensation de ses doigts calleux contre sa peau si douce. Ses propres mains dessinaient son visage, sentant la peau tendre presque piquante d'une légère barbe qui commençait à pousser. Elle sentit ses mains remonter plus haut sous sa blouse et les repoussa avant qu'elles n'aillent trop loin. Elle enlaça ses doigts aux siens.

« Je pensais qu'on ne se tenait pas par la main ? »

Elle recula et rit tout bas. « La ferme » Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

oOoOoOoO

Ils appréciaient tous les deux énormément leur nouvelle façon de s'embrasser, plus qu'ils n'auraient crû que c'était possible. Elle préférait la tendresse qu'ils dégageaient. Il aimait que ça dure plus longtemps que leurs entrevues hargneuses.

Ils commencèrent à se chercher mutuellement. Il l'attendait dans des salles de classes vides quand elle revenait de la bibliothèque. Elle se glissait dans les vestiaires après les entrainements de Quidditch. C'était toujours aussi passionné mais ils n'avaient plus besoin de se disputer pour s'en prendre à l'autre.

Lily glapit quand elle se sentit tirée dans une classe qu'elle n'avait pas prévu de visiter. Elle le vit immédiatement, souriant fièrement. Elle roula les yeux face à son arrogance.

« Comment tu fais pour toujours savoir où je suis ? » Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il fermait la porte derrière elle et la poussait contre.

Il détacha quelques boutons de son chemisier avec langueur avant de placer ses lèvres sur son cou. Ses yeux roulèrent vers l'arrière et elle se laissa aller contre la porte pour lui donner un meilleur accès. « James » Gémit-elle. L'utilisation de son prénom l'encouragea grandement. Ses mains montèrent sous son chemiser, elle ne les arrêta pas. « James » Sa voix était plus forte cette fois. Les mains glissèrent sous le bas de sa jupe. Il suça son cou. « James » Ses mains glissèrent plus haut. « James » C'était un avertissement maintenant. Ses mains étaient sur ses hanches et ses doigts jouaient avec sa culotte. « James » Son ton était plus énergique. Ils glissèrent à l'intérieur. « Arrête » Ils s'approchèrent. « Arrête ! » Plus près encore. « Potter, stop ! »

Il se recula, dans une posture coupable. Il marmonna une excuse. Elle marmonna qu'elle les acceptait.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et elle commença à remettre son uniforme en place. Elle rentra sa blouse dans sa jupe, abaissa celle-ci et referma sa chemise. Quand elle atteignit le col, elle toucha doucement l'endroit que James avait sucé. « Et bien » Elle le regarda. « Ca va laisser une marque ». Ils rigolèrent tous les deux.

oooooo

Lily patientait calmement à l'extérieur du terrain de Quidditch. L'entrainement touchait à sa fin. Elle pouvait voir les formes dans le ciel rejoindre le sol une par une. Ils commencèrent à s'en aller. Elle les compta passer. Benjy Fenwick un. Ashley Jackson et Cindy Jones deux, trois. John Clark quatre. Robbie O'Keefe cinq. Leah Thomas parfait.

Elle s'introduit dans le vestiaire et le vit. Il était encore humide de sa douche et n'avait pas encore remis sa blouse. Il était penché en avant, en train de cirer son balai. Silencieusement, elle s'approcha de lui. Elle passa ses bras autour de son torse et embrassa son cou. « Tu as un goût de savon » Roucoula-t-elle.

« Tu préfères la sueur ? » Rigola-t-il

« Aucun risque »

Il rit et la fit glisser sur ses genoux. Elle dessinait les muscles de son torse alors qu'ils s'embrassaient. De temps en temps, elle sentait ses cils frôler ses lunettes. Ses mains glissèrent sous son tee-shirt et elle se recula. Il commença à s'excuser et elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres gonflées. Elle retira sa blouse et regarda avec amusement ses yeux s'élargirent. Avant qu'elle ait pu dire quelque chose ou avoir l'air vraiment moqueur, il l'embrassa fougueusement de gratitude et d'excitation.

oOoOoOoOo

Bien sûr, malgré la découverte du plaisir qu'ils prenaient à s'embrasser sans se crier dessus, ils continuaient à se disputer. C'était le résultat de plusieurs différences essentielles entre eux deux. Il était arrogant et se moquait des gens sans défense. Elle était humble et les défendait. Il pensait qu'il avait le droit de faire tout ce qui lui plaisait. Elle respectait toujours les règles. Il pensait que les Serpentards étaient mauvais et dénués de cœur. Elle voyait le meilleur en chacun. Ils avaient tous deux leurs points de friction et cela créait un climat de tension qui explosait régulièrement. Cela créait un brasier entre eux dans leur relation physique et l'incendie que tout le monde pouvait voir entre eux.

Lily paressait près du lac par un après-midi d'été, gloussant avec ses amies et trempant ses pieds dans l'eau. Ils venaient de finir leurs BUSEs et étaient mentalement épuisés. Elle était en train de se demander quelle serait la meilleure technique pour isoler James quand elle aperçut une agitation anormale près du rivage.

Elle vit son meilleur ami suspendu par les chevilles dans les airs. Elle regarda autour de lui et ne mit pas longtemps à repérer les persécuteurs. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'oserait pas. Il le _faisait_. Elle était furieuse. Elle se précipita vers eux.

La dispute qui s'en suivit égalait toutes celles qu'ils avaient eues jusque là. Puis, il lui demanda de sortir avec lui. James Potter lui demanda de sortir avec lui. Et bien sûr, elle refusa. Demander- exiger en fait- à une fille de sortir tout en torturant son meilleur mai sous ses yeux n'était pas ce qu'elle appelait une proposition romantique. Et de toute façon, aussi attirant et bécotable qu'il soit, James Potter n'était définitivement pas fait pour être un petit ami.

Et puis, après avoir été choquée au-delà de tout et être devenue complètement enragée, le pire arriva. « _Sang de bourbe_ » Sev l'avait appelée Sang de bourbe. _Une Sang de bourbe_. Son cœur se brisa. En mille morceaux. Elle prétendit le prendre froidement quand James tenta de la défendre mais quand elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le château, les larmes menaçaient de couler.

Elle déambula dans les corridors, repoussant les larmes et prenant de grandes respirations. Arrivée au cinquième étage, elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Des pas pressés, bruyants, _arrogants_. Elle les reconnut immédiatement et, du coup, ne fut pas surprise de sentir une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Pot- » Il la coupa avec sa bouche.

Elle se perdit, de la manière dont elle se perdait toujours quand il l'embrassait de cette façon. Passionnément, férocement et coupablement ? Elle se concentra totalement sur lui et ne prit que vaguement conscience qu'ils pénétraient dans la salle de cours la plus proche.

Il ferma la porte derrière eux et elle le poussa contre celle-ci. Leur baiser devint plus frénétique. James, voulant plus d'appui, les fit reculer jusqu'à ce que Lily cogne une table. Il posa ses lèvres dans son cou. Sa tête partit en arrière. Il la souleva pour l'asseoir sur la table. Elle l'attira plus près et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Elle détacha les premiers boutons de sa chemise et glissa ses mains contre son torse. Il trouva ses cuisses, les parcourut, montant sans cesse plus haut. Une fois de plus, il déplaça ses lèvres dans son cou. Elle gémit « James »

Encouragé, il se dirigea plus bas. « James » Ses mains gagnaient davantage de terrain. Elle retrouva sa bouche et pressa durement la sienne dessus. « James » Leurs langues se battaient. Ses mains glissaient sous sa jupe. « James » Ses doigts jouèrent avec sa culotte. « _James_ » Immédiatement, il se rétracta. Elle s'écarta de lui et posa ses mains sur la ceinture de son pantalon. Ses yeux étaient suppliants. « Ne t'arrête pas »

Il obéit. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle hoquette de douleur. Ca ne dura pas longtemps. Un moment de plaisir bizarre, étrange, inconfortable et ils se séparèrent. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et replacèrent leurs vêtements qu'ils avaient gardés dans leur hâte.

Elle s'assit sur la table, respirant lourdement. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et tenta de la réconforter en posant sa main sur son épaule. Elle sursauta au contact. « Il faut- » Elle pouvait sentir les larmes bruler ses yeux « Je dois y aller »

Elle quitta la pièce, laissant James perplexe. Dès que la porte se referma derrière elle, elle se mit à courir. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait mais elle savait qu'elle devait s'éloigner de cet endroit. Les larmes glissèrent hors de ses yeux et elle ne tenta plus de les retenir.


	3. L'été

yup, je sais, ça fait plus qu'une semaine... mais c'est passé près de n'être jamais. (ouais, mon pc a trouvé drôle de s'éteindre en pleine maj et refuser de se rallumer... à jamais. J'avoue que je ne pense que j'aurais tout retraduit si je n'avais pas récupéré la mémoire mais on s'en fiche, j'ai mes fichiers à nouveau donc je peux continuer en vous disant : Merci pour les reviews ! **a1b2c3d4e5f6g7h8i9j10, malilite , xxShimyxx , EwilanGil'Sayan , Arwina , Rosa020 , faby. fan, narcissia potter****, LaSilvana , Catherine Broke , Caramelise**

Bonne Lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Ne jamais le dire<strong>

**L'été  
><strong>

_Evans,  
><em>_Tu vas bien ? Je voulais m'en assurer. Tu avais l'air un peu bizarre après qu'on, enfin, tu sais... Réponds-moi.  
><em>_James_

_Evans  
>Je suis désolé si tu es fâchée. Mais vraiment, tout va bien ? On peut se voir et en parler si tu veux. Mais s'il te plait, réponds-moi. Je veux avoir de tes nouvelles. Je (<em>plusieurs mots rayés) _m'inquiète. Tu _(d'autres mots rayés) _me manques.  
>James<em>

_Lily,  
>S'il te plait, s'il te plait parle-moi. J'ai <em>_besoin__ d'avoir de tes nouvelles. J'ai besoin de te voir. Tu me manques. Alors s'il te plait, s'il te plait, __s'il te plait__ parle-moi. Écris-moi. Voyons-nous. S'il te plait.  
>James<em>

Elle n'avait pas cherché à ignorer ses lettres. Elle avait voulu répondre à la première et n'avait réussi qu'à écrire une ligne avant de fondre en larmes et de détruire son parchemin. Le jour suivant, elle avait essayé d'écrire une autre lettre. A nouveau, les larmes avaient tout gâché. Décidant que ça n'en valait pas la peine, elle avait renoncé, se disant que James s'était juste montré courtois.

La seconde lettre lui avait montré qu'elle se trompait. Ce n'était pas de la simple politesse. Il semblait... se soucier d'elle ? Ca l'effrayait. Il n'était pas censé se soucier d'elle. Mais si elle y réfléchissait, elle non plus ne devrait pas s'inquiéter. Répondre à la seconde lettre était plus dur que pour la première. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait écrire. Elle était restée à fixer son parchemin vierge pendant presque une heure avant de décider que ça ne valait pas le coup qu'elle se prenne la tête à ce point.

La troisième fut de trop. Ce fut comme si les morceaux de son cœur avaient été ramassés et recollés ensemble afin de mieux pouvoir le détruire à nouveau, d'une manière différente. Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer celle-ci. Faisant face aux mêmes problèmes qu'avec les deux premières, il lui fallut un bon paquet de parchemins pour finalement arriver à gratter un simple mot avant que les larmes ne commencent à couler.

_Okay_.

* * *

><p>Lily arriva au Chaudron Baveur à midi et demi exactement, juste comme ils l'avaient prévu. Elle était soulagée de voir le bar presque vide. En même temps, on était jeudi et la plupart des gens avaient un travail, des rendez-vous ou des enfants qui les gardaient occupés en dehors des bars au début de l'après-midi.<p>

Elle trouva une place à une table proche de la cheminée et attendit. Le tenancier lui proposa à boire mais elle déclina poliment. Elle tapa du pied. L'horloge affichait 12h32. Elle se tourna les pouces. 12h33. Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux. 12h35. Il était en retard. Il ne viendrait pas. Son estomac se tordit. 12h37. Il ne lui poserait pas de lapin. Il ne la _supplierait_ pas de la voir pour ne pas se montrer. 12h40. L'âtre devint verte et ses yeux se remplirent d'espoir. Une vieille sorcière sortit. 12h45. Elle vérifia son maquillage dans son miroir de poche. 12h48. Le feu prit à nouveau une couleur émeraude. Elle retint son souffle.

Elle soupira de soulagement. « Désolé, je suis en retard »

« C'est rien » Dit-elle froidement.

« Tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps ? »

Dix-huit minutes. « Non, pas du tout »

« Tant mieux » Il secoua la tête « On y va ? »

« Ouais »

Ils sortirent dans le Londres Moldu et trouvèrent rapidement une glacerie dans laquelle ils entrèrent avant de réaliser le monde qui attendait déjà à l'intérieur. Beaucoup trop pour un jeudi midi. Ils traversèrent la foule pour trouver la fin de la file d'attente. Après une éternité à être poussé, pressé et renversé, ils arrivèrent enfin au comptoir et passèrent leur commande. A emporter.

« Je déteste les gens » Grommela Lily en fouillant dans son sac.

« Moi aussi » Il posa de l'argent moldu sur le comptoir et arrêta Lily quand elle voulut faire de même. « Pas besoin, je m'en charge »

« Tu n'es pas obligé » Elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Je sais » Il sourit « J'en ai envie »

Elle répondit à son sourire. « Merci »

« Aucun problème » Il prit la monnaie qu'on lui tendait et la plaça dans son portefeuille. « Maintenant, sortons d'ici »

Ils quittèrent le magasin et se promenèrent un moment à la recherche d'un endroit retiré. Ils n'en trouvèrent pas. Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans un parc où des enfants jouaient au football dans l'herbe. Les rires, les cris et les hurlements de joie les entouraient. Ils traversèrent de la pelouse en parlant de tout et de rien, du temps qu'il faisait et surtout pas de la raison pour laquelle ils étaient là.

Lily voulait en parler. Vraiment. Elle voulait parler à quelqu'un du vide, de la solitude, du froid qui la consumait. Mais elle ne voulait pas en parler avec _lui_. Seulement, c'était le seul avec qui elle pouvait. Elle ne parlait pas avec sa sœur. Sa mère aurait trop honte d'elle pour la regarder. Elle n'avait pas d'amie suffisamment proche et son meilleur ami, à qui elle aurait sûrement fini par l'avouer, pensait qu'elle était de la merde. Bien qu'en y pensant, Severus aurait tout aussi bien pu ne plus jamais lui adressé la parole s'il l'avait découvert. Et donc, James était sa seule option. Lui, qui était la cause de ce qu'elle ressentait, représentait aussi sa seule chance de gérer ça.

Ils passèrent devant un banc et Lily proposa qu'ils s'asseyent.

« Alors » Commença-t-il avant d'arrêter.

« Alors » Répéta-t-elle.

Ils restèrent en silence pendant un moment, avant qu'il ne s'exclame « Tu vas bien, hein ? Tu n'es pas » il baissa la voix et demanda nerveusement « _enceinte _? »

« Non ! » Elle rigola malgré son bon sens. « Je- Je te l'aurais dit » Son regard se perdit sur le jeu devant ses yeux.

« Bien » Il acquiesça avec appréhension. « Alors, tout va bien ? » Elle hocha la tête en regardant intensément les enfants sur le terrain improvisé. Elle repéra vaguement un objet noir se diriger dans sa direction. « Tu es sûre ? »

« Je, je » James se pencha sur elle et attrapa le ballon de foot juste avant qu'il ne la frappe en pleine tête. « Je déteste vraiment les gens » James rit et renvoya la balle aux joueurs en herbe.

« Bel arrêt ! »

Il leur envoya une grimace suffisante et salua avant de se retourner vers Lily. « On peut aller chez moi » Proposa-t-il. Notant son regard effrayé et appréhensif, il ajouta « Mes parents sont absents et on pourra finir cette conversation là-bas »

Elle inspira profondément, considérant l'option, puis expira doucement et accepta. « Okay »

Ils marchèrent en silence. Leur conversation n'était pas de celle qu'on peut avoir en se promenant. A la place, ils avancèrent d'un pas résolu et restèrent étrangement calme. Un passant aurait très bien pu les prendre pour deux étrangers marchant côte à côte. Ils arrivèrent au Chaudron Baveur et prirent la cheminée en direction du Manoir Potter.

Lily fut abasourdie par la taille impressionnante du parloir dans lequel ils arrivèrent. James ricana un peu en apercevant son expression émerveillée. « Pas mal, hein ? »

Elle ne put qu'hocher la tête en regardant autour d'elle. « J'ai l'impression que je ne peux toucher à rien »

Il rit encore. « Tu peux prendre un siège si tu veux » Offrit-il puis, voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas à son aise du tout : « Ou on peut aller en haut... »

« Est-ce que ça ressemble moins à un musée en haut ? »

« Peut-être »

« Allons-y alors »

Il la guida vers les escaliers, à travers un immense couloir qui était décoré de magnifiques œuvres abstraites et de morceaux de vies figées. Elle admira le tout avec étonnement, essayant de ne rien rater alors qu'elle le suivant inconsciemment. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte en noyer.

Il l'ouvrit, révélant une pièce dans laquelle Lily se sentit tout de suite plus à son aise malgré l'évidente extravagance de l'endroit. C'était meublé de pièces d'un bleu roi et de bois de noix, accueillant, bien rangé et de bon goût. Les meubles entouraient un petit poêle en fonte et deux larges fenêtres éclairaient la pièce. Cela lui rappelait un petit peu la salle commune.

« Mieux ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air un peu moqueur.

« Beaucoup mieux » Assura-t-elle

Il fit signe qu'elle prenne place sur le canapé et s'installa à côté d'elle. « Alors » Démarra-t-il en gigotant pour s'installer confortablement. « De quoi parlait-on ? »

« De ta maison qui ressemble plus à un musée ? »

Il rit. « Avant ça »

« Ah, oui. Euh... » Elle rougit « Je ne m'en souviens plus ? »

« Ben » Il se redressa un peu « Tu n'es pas enceinte ? »

« Encore ça ? Non ! » Elle rit.

« Tu es sûre ? » Il se pencha vers elle, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Oui »

« Comment tu peux être si sûre ? » Il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

Elle haussa les sourcils. « Tu es sûr de vouloir connaitre les détails ? »

Il se rassit et son visage rougit. « Non »

« Bien, alors c'est réglé » Décida-t-elle en s'appuyant sur le dossier du canapé

Soudain, James se tourna vers elle, perplexe. Il posa ses yeux dans les siens. « Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit 'oui' ? » Elle le regarda avec confusion « Ce jour-là »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle se mit en colère. « Pourquoi as-tu _posé la question_ ? »

« Et pourquoi je l'aurais pas fait ? »

« Par décence ? Tu venais juste de torturer mon meilleur ami ! »

« Meilleur ami ? _Meilleur ami _? C'est ça que tu appelles un ami ? Quelqu'un qui te considère comme de la merde ? »

« IL NE PENSE PAS CA » Cria-t-elle. Le froid, qui avait doucement commencé à fondre à son contact, la gela à nouveau de l'intérieur.

Il était proche maintenant, à quelques centimètres de son visage, et chuchotait rageusement « Alors pourquoi t'a-t-il appelé comme il l'a fait ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre. Si, en fait… Elle répondit comme elle avait appris à le faire au cours de l'année écoulée.

Elle l'embrassa. Durement. Passionnément. Agressivement, fougueusement, désespérément, tristement. Elle l'embrassa avec tout ce qu'elle avait et il l'embrassa avec autant d'enthousiasme. Leurs mains parcoururent l'autre, comme elles le faisaient toujours. Sentir, chercher, vouloir plus. Cheveux, dos, hanches, poitrine, ventre. Rapidement, il posa ses mains sur ses fesses, puis juste en dessous, la tirant doucement vers lui. Elle comprit son intention et sauta sur ses pieds avant d'entourer la taille du jeune homme de ses jambes, avec son aide.

Elle pouvait le sentir, le froid disparaissait. Quand il les conduisit dans un endroit que Lily ne pouvait que deviner, la sensation d'être complète commença à la remplir. Elle était désespérée de se sentir entière et elle savait que seul lui pouvait lui donner satisfaction. Aussi, quand il l'allongea sur un lit qui, elle supposait, était le sien, elle le laissa faire.

Elle lui retira sa blouse, la sienne ayant été perdue quelque part en chemin. Elle rit doucement devant ses lunettes de travers et lui sourit tendrement, sérieusement, en les lui retirant pour les poser sur la table de nuit.

oOoOoOoOo

Ce fut plus long cette fois. Quelques moments du plaisir étrange et bizarre qui la faisait se sentir complète puis la laissait déchirée en plusieurs morceaux. Elle était entière pendant ces courts instants, une personne qui ressemblait à celle qu'elle était avant, puis le vide la gagnait à nouveau.

Elle roula sur le côté, détournant son visage de James. Elle déglutit et quelques gouttes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. James roula et entoura ses bras autour de sa taille. Il sentit ses cheveux, inhalant profondément, puis embrassa doucement son épaule découverte. « Tu es magnifique » Murmura-t-il.

C'était plus que Lily pouvait en supporter. Elle sauta hors du lit et partit frénétiquement à la recherche de ses vêtements. Elle retrouva sa culotte et l'enfila. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je dois partir » S'étrangla-t-elle. Elle trouva son soutien-gorge et le rattacha.

James se leva et l'encercla de ses bras. « Non, tu ne dois pas » Souffla-t-il dans son oreille.

Elle s'extirpa de ses bras et se tourna pour lui faire face. Il avait remis ses lunettes en place mais rien d'autre et elle se sentait assez troublée de sa nudité. « Je dois vraiment y aller »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je dois, je dois juste partir »

« Reste »

« Je ne peux pas »

« Si tu peux ! » Il semblait désespéré maintenant, la suppliant de rester. « S'il te plait, Lily » Il prit sa main et la regarda dans les yeux. « S'il te plait, reste »

Elle prit une respiration. « Okay » Consentit-elle. Il la reconduisit dans le lit où il se coucha sur le dos, elle sur le côté. Elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule qu'il lui présentait. « Je me sens seule » Chuchota-t-elle, ayant besoin de laisser sortir ce qu'elle ressentait tout en espérant qu'il ne l'entendrait pas.

« Tu ne l'es pas » Chuchota-t-il en réponse. Il prit sa main qu'elle avait posée sur son torse et emmêla leurs doigts. Doucement, il posa un baiser sur son front. « Je suis juste là »

* * *

><p>Ca la consumait encore, la glace. Elle s'était refermée sur elle-même et même entourée de sa famille, elle se sentait seule. Ils avaient commencé à remarquer son état. Ses parents lui demandaient sans cesse si quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait prit l'habitude de sourire continuellement et de mentir entre ses dents. Ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait leur dire ce qui lui faisait si mal, ils ne comprendraient pas.<p>

Elle voulait voir James. Il avait fait paraitre son monde un peu moins solitaire, il avait fait fondre la glace. Elle se sentait mieux quand elle était avec lui, cependant elle ne pouvait se laisser aller à lui dire ça. Lui écrire était absolument hors de question. En aucun cas, elle ne demanderait à lui parler, ou à le voir ou, ou, ou, ou _autre chose_. A la place, elle se résigna à taire sa souffrance.

Quand il lui écrivit à nouveau, quelques semaines plus tard, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. La lettre disait qu'il voulait qu'ils se voient à nouveau. La première fois, il se faisait vraiment du souci pour elle. Mais maintenant, elle ne savait plus très bien s'il se souciait _d'elle_ ou de la mettre dans son lit.

Elle pesa le pour et le contre avant de lui répondre. Elle pouvait garder son intégrité et la souffrance qui allait avec ou elle pouvait la sacrifier pour un moment d'entièreté. Ou en tous cas, de moins de vide. Au final, elle savait qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le choix.

Son intégrité partit sous l'aile du hibou qui quitta sa chambre avec un pli disant à James qu'elle débarquerait dans sa cheminée le lendemain.

Il l'accueillit avec un sourire dans le même parloir-musée que la première fois. Sans hésiter, ils allèrent à l'étage dans ce que Lily supposait être le parloir privé de James.

« Comment tu vas ? » Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

Elle respira profondément. « Bien » Souffla-t-elle « Et toi ? »

« Je vais bien. Sirius a emménagé la semaine passée mais c'est pas très important. Je veux qu'on parle de toi »

« Ah bon ? Où est Sirius ? »

« Pourquoi me mens-tu ? »

« Je ne mens pas » Lily était pour le moins déconcertée.

« Si, tu mens. Tu ne vas pas bien, Lily. Je le vois »

« Et qui es-tu pour dire ça, James ? Je vais bien et je pense que je le sais mieux que toi » Elle avait parfaitement conscience de mentir comme une arracheuse de dents à cet instant précis. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est _pourquoi_ elle le faisait. Elle s'était languie d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler de ses sentiments et maintenant que quelqu'un demandait, quelqu'un qui était au courant de la situation, elle ne voulait plus parler.

« Tu ne souris plus aussi souvent qu'avant et tu parles à peine et tu es » Il marqua une pause « distante »

Elle ignora le fait qu'il l'avait parfaitement décrite. « Comment tu le saurais ? On s'est vu une fois cet été »

« Et tu tirais la tête, tu étais silencieuse et distante » Se froissa-t-il. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Lily, tu ne comprends pas ? » Il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. « Je ne suis pas- » Il lui fit à nouveau face « Ce n'est pas que pour le sexe »

« Bien » Elle se leva aussi mais resta à distance de lui « Tu as raison. Je ne vais pas bien. Je me sens seule. Tout le temps. Même quand je suis au milieu des autres. Et il y a ce, ce... ce trou en moi, et il s'agrandit et ça me consume de l'intérieur. Et je n'ai personne à qui en parler ! » Elle se détourna de lui « Et Sev me manque »

Il la serra dans ses bras et, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, elle répondit à son étreinte. Ses bras glissèrent autour de sa taille et il pressa sa tête contre son épaule. « Tu pourras toujours me parler » Murmura-t-il.

Elle sourit. « Merci »

* * *

><p>Ca recommençait. <em>Encore<em>. Elle sentait qu'elle s'éloignait de sa famille et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. C'était comme si James pouvait la remplir et faire fondre la glace juste assez pour qu'elle puisse agir et se sentir normale pendant une semaine ou deux. Et puis, ça recommençait. La glace gelait, et le trou était plus profond encore.

Elle savait ce qui se passait. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser replonger à nouveau. Alors, elle prit les choses en mains. Elle prit une plume et, bien qu'elle s'était jurée de ne jamais le faire, écrivit à James.

_Potter,  
>Je suis seule chez moi cette semaine. Tu veux passer ?<br>Lily._

Bien sûr, il avait accepté. Qu'aurait-il pu dire d'autre ? Il était hors de question qu'il refuse, pas après lui avoir juré qu'elle pourrait toujours lui parler. _Lui parler_. Lily ne voulait pas lui parler. Pas cette fois.

Elle attendit devant la cheminée. Cinq minutes plus tard, il arriva. Elle se leva du canapé où elle était assise. Il enjamba la grille anti-projections. Elle planta ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« On parle pas ? »

« Non »

Il avança avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent le canapé sur lequel ils se laissèrent tomber... avant que celui-ci ne se renverse et les fasse tomber. James descendit de Lily en riant. Finalement, quand ils se furent calmés et eurent repris une respiration plus normale, ils descendirent du canapé renversé et James le remit sur ses quatre pieds. Rigolant toujours, Lily l'embrassa doucement. Dès qu'il commença à répondre, elle s'écarta, prit sa main et l'entraina en haut vers sa chambre.

Ils avaient à peine atteint la porte, elle n'avait même pas pu l'ouvrir encore, que James la pressa contre celle-ci et partit à l'assaut de sa bouche. Tandis que les mains du jeune homme caressaient son corps, celles de Lily cherchaient la poignée. Elle la trouva, la tourna et ils passèrent à travers l'embrasure. James les tourna immédiatement et la pressa contre l'autre côté de la cloison. Il descendit sa bouche dans son cou. « James » Gémit-elle avant d'attraper son menton et de ramener ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Inspirée par lui, elle posa sa bouche dans son cou et commença à sucer, embrasser et parfois mordre sa peau. Elle comprit soudain pourquoi il l'aimait tant lui faire subir ça. Il gémit son nom et elle sentit les vibrations de son prénom sous ses lèvres, ce qui ne l'excita que davantage. Ses mains glissèrent sous son tee-shirt et elle commença à caresser les lignes légèrement saillantes de ses muscles. Elle retourna sur sa bouche et, souriant largement, le poussa en arrière vers son lit.

Il s'assit et Lily grimpa sur lui. Elle lui retira son tee-shirt et commença à embrasser son torse où une musculature fine se dessinait. Elle le poussa en arrière et s'installa à califourchon sur lui tout en continuant à le caresser. Il glissa ses mains sur ses cuisses puis sous son tee-shirt. Il tira sur son col et elle l'aida à le lui retirer. Elle lui retira ses lunettes pendant qu'il parcourait sa poitrine.

Les vêtements restant furent retirés, bien que Lily n'était pas très sûre de comment c'était arrivé. Ses mains étaient perdues dans ses cheveux indomptables alors qu'il dévorait chaque petite partie d'elle. Bouche, cou, seins. Elle gémit. Ses mains calleuses étaient perdues dans des régions plus intimes, merveilleusement agréables. Il provoquait tant de sensations différentes et tant de plaisirs, elle ne savait pas sur lequel se concentrer. Plutôt que de laisser la frustration la gagner, elle laissa sa tête partir vers l'arrière et s'autorisa à simplement _sentir_.

Après beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de moments terriblement plaisant, elle sentit ce qu'elle avait prévu depuis le début arriver. Il alla doucement cette fois. Bougeant et faisant grandir quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle le supplia d'accélérer mais il refusa d'obéir. A la place, il continua sur son rythme lent et régulier. Quelque chose gonflait en elle, grossissant dans son corps, elle en était sûre. Progressivement, il commença à bouger plus vite. Elle suivit ses mouvements. Ensemble, ils bougèrent, plus vite, encore plus vite, toujours plus vite. La chose qui grossissait en elle explosa, lui faisant ressentir des sensations incroyables. C'était l'extase. L'extase pure.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Hé, Lily ? » Ils étaient allongés sur lit, son bras passé autour d'elle, sa tête contre son torse. Elle répondit d'un bruit sourd. « Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Bien sûr » Elle étira son cou pour le regarder

« Tu promets que tu répondras ? » Il baissa les yeux vers elle

« Oui »

« Tu promets que tu diras la vérité ? » Il chercha son regard. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'il voyait ou pas sans ses lunettes.

« Oui »

Il prit une inspiration. « Pourquoi tu veux que personne ne sache ? »

Elle se détacha de lui et fixa le plafond. Elle inspira puis expira longuement. Il roula et la regarda. « C'est à cause de Rogue ? »

Elle tourna la tête et prit une autre respiration. « Ouais »

« Mais maintenant, il est sorti de ta vie, non ? »

« Ouais »

« Alors, on peut rendre ça officiel ? »

Une autre grande respiration. Elle lui rendit son regard. « Je, je ne sais pas »

Il retomba sur son dos, visiblement énervé. « Alors c'est non, c'est ça ? »

« James » Elle se tourna vers lui « Je suis désolée »

« Ne le sois pas »

Elle se positionna au dessus de lui et commença à couvrir son visage de baisers « Tu me pardonnes ? » Ses lèvres voyagèrent sur son front puis sa mâchoire, ses joues. Quand elle se dirigea vers ses lèvres,il bougea la tête pour lui échapper, elle se contenta d'embrasser le coin de sa bouche. « S'il te plait ? »

Il tourna le visage vers elle et l'autorisa à l'embrasser doucement. « D'accord » Se résigna-t-il.

« Bien » Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un moment puis se remirent dans leur position initiale.

« Tu sais ce que je viens juste de réaliser ? »

« Que je suis fabuleuse ? » Ils se regardaient dans les yeux.

« Non » Rit-il « Je ne le savais déjà, ça. Mais on est chez _toi_ »

« Bien joué, Sherlock »

« _Quoi ?_ »

« Rien, continue » Sourit-elle.

« Tu ne peux pas partir »

Elle rit. « Non » Elle l'embrassa sur la mâchoire « Je n'en ai pas envie »


	4. Sixième année, Part I

bonjour, bonjour ! Hier je travaillais et donc, j'en ai profité pour continuer ma traduction (ouais, j'ai un boulot méga intéressant ^^) Bref, j'ai fait le premier jet de tous les chapitres ! C'est pas beau ça ? Je vais peut-être arriver à tenir mes promesses de maj pour une fois :) Mais avant tout : merci à tous pour vos reviews !** EwilanGil'Sayan, malilite, LaSilvana, Catherine Broke, Alice Couly, noelle, Caramelise, Rosa020** Je vais _essayer _de répondre à ceux pour qui c'est pas fait mais je promets rien, mon pc fait sa crise d'adolescence/de la quarantaine tout en une fois

Bonne Lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Ne jamais le dire<strong>

**Sixième année, Part I  
><strong>

Il pleuvait. La plateforme était arrosée, une averse tombait sur le train et le temps qu'ils arrivent à Poudlard, il drachait. Lily adorait ça. Elle était assise dans son compartiment, les yeux sur l'extérieur, joyeusement absente de la conversation que ses camarades avaient à côté d'elle. Quand James était passé les voir, elle était vicieusement restée nonchalante et, pendant la répartition, ses yeux ne cessaient de se diriger vers le ciel. Lily avait toujours adoré la Grande Salle sous la pluie.

Après le festin, elle se détacha du groupe d'étudiants qui se dirigeait vers le dortoir. Elle se glissa à travers la porte d'entrée et ignora le froid qui l'envahit. La tempête était violente. Elle accueillit avec plaisir les grosses gouttes qui s'écrasaient sur elle, le vent qui sifflait fort et les éclairs qui illuminaient de temps en temps le ciel. Elle s'assit sur l'herbe détrempée, serrant ses genoux sur sa poitrine, puis pencha la tête en arrière et laissa la pluie mouiller son visage.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle sente une présence derrière elle. Elle n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir qui était là.

« Tu vas attraper la mort si tu restes ici! » Cria-t-il par-dessus la tempête. Le tonnerre éclata. Elle l'ignora, ferma les yeux et tourna la tête. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et baissa la voix, parlant d'un ton juste en-dessous du cri « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je réfléchis » Répliqua-t-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus évident qui soit. Un éclair déchira le ciel au-dessus d'eux.

Elle pensa l'entendre pouffer. « Et à quoi ? »

« Rien » Répondit-elle simplement. Elle tourna la tête et lui sourit. Le tonnerre résonna.

« Tu réfléchis à rien ? » Il lui renvoya son sourire moqueur. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'il pouvait voir, ses lunettes étaient couvertes de gouttes d'eau. « C'est marrant mais j'ai dû mal à y croire »

« C'est la vérité »

Une raie de lumière l'éclaira brièvement. Il était trempé jusqu'à l'os. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur son crâne, aplatis pour une fois, ses lunettes paraissaient zébrées, sa robe lui collait au corps. Une longue série de gouttes coulait de son menton, suivait son cou et disparaissait dans son col. Une autre glissait sur son front et parvenait à descendre son nez avant de s'écraser sur ses lèvres.

« Embrasse-moi »

« On pourrait nous voir » Il était mi-moqueur, mi-inquiet.

« Qui ? » Une longue série de coups de tonnerre explosa, la faisant sursauter et se rapprocher de lui.

« N'importe qui » Leurs visages n'étaient plus à quelques centimètres.

« Qui nous regarde ? » Ils chuchotaient maintenant et ils devaient se forcer à entendre au-delà du bruit de l'eau qui tombe. Leurs nez se touchèrent.

« Personne » Concéda-t-il quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin. Ils s'embrassèrent lentement, aspirant légèrement l'eau qui inondait les lèvres de l'autre, leurs langues dansant dans l'antre maintenant familière de la bouche de l'autre. De temps à autre, ils lapaient une trainée de gouttes d'eau. Il avait posé sa main par terre pour se maintenir droit, l'autre se promenant entre ses mèches trempées pour l'attirer plus proche. Elle tenait son visage entre ses mains.

Il y eu un éclair, et le tonnerre.

* * *

><p>« Et voilà ! Je pense que tu y es ! » Applaudit fièrement Lily en direction du troisième année qu'elle aidait.<p>

« Merci Lily » il l'entoura de ses bras et la serra brièvement.

Elle roula les yeux en entendant le grognement sourd derrière eux. Bien sûr, James devait être jaloux d'un garçon de _treize _ans. Pourquoi Remus et lui se seraient installés à la table juste derrière elle sinon ? Les yeux qu'elle avait dans le dos étaient formels : il n'étudiait pas.

Elle décida d'ignorer James et relâcha le garçon. « De rien, Garrett. Tu as besoin d'autre chose ? »

« Non, ça va. » Elle l'aida à rassembler ses affaires et le serra encore rapidement avant qu'il ne parte.

Elle se rassit, satisfaite, avant de commencer à ranger ses affaires personnelles. Elle ne cesserait jamais de s'étonner devant la place qu'elle était capable d'occuper. Peu importe à quel point elle avait peu d'objets, ou à quel points ils étaient petits, elle parvenait toujours à s'étaler sur tout l'espace disponible. Elle se demanda vaguement comment une plume avait atterri de l'autre côté de la table. Elle allait la récupérer quand les deux autres Maraudeurs se ruèrent dans la bibliothèque.

« Lunard ! Cornedrue ! Regardez ce qu'on a trouvé ! » Cria Peter Pettigrow quand lui et Sirius Black arrivèrent à côté de leurs amis.

« Moins fort, Queudvert » Claqua Black. Lily rigola tout bas. Elle entendit quelque chose de léger être déposé sur la table des garçons.

« WOUAH. Est-ce que c'est- »

« Une petite culotte ! » Crissa Peter

Elle se figea. Oh. Par. Merlin. Ce n'était pas... Ca ne pouvait pas... Elle ne l'avait même pas retirée ! Ou si ? Elle ne se souvenait plus.

« Où l'as-tu trouvée ? » Entendit-elle James demander d'une voix curieuse. Elle espérait qu'il jouait la comédie.

« Dans une classe vide »

Et _merde_. C'était impossible. C'était il y a des mois. Elle jeta un coup d'œil. Rusard ne nettoyait-il jamais ?

« Tu peux le croire, ça ? »

Son visage rougit. Elle rassembla rapidement ses dernières affaires. Au moins, ils ne savaient pas que c'était la sienne.

« Je veux dire, quel genre de salope laisse sa culotte dans une _classe _? »

Elle quitta la bibliothèque aussi discrètement que possible et se mit à courir dès qu'elle passa la porte. Elle laissa ses pieds la guider son esprit était bien trop occupé pour réfléchir à autre chose que ces garçons avec sa culotte. Elle courut aussi longtemps que ses jambes la portèrent. Finalement, elle s'écrasa contre un mur pour essayer de reprendre son souffle. Elle resta là pendant un moment, assise sur le sol, respirant vite, essayant d'oublier. Il ne mit pas longtemps à venir la rejoindre.

« Bon dieu, Potter. Quoi, tu me _traques_ maintenant ? »

« En partie » Rigola-t-il doucement. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'essaye de récupérer pour ne pas mourir d'humiliation »

Il resta silencieux pendant une minute. « Et bien, regarde le bon côté. Au moins, ce n'est pas Rusard qui l'a trouvée. » Son esprit fut soudain envahi par des images du concierge faisant des choses obscènes avec ses sous-vêtements. Elle se sentit malade.

« Ca n'aide vraiment, _vraiment _pas » Son esprit passa de Rusard faisant des cochonneries à Peter en faisant de même. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir lequel était le pire. « Eurk. Ne me dis pas que Peter l'a toujours ? »

« Tu plaisantes ? Je lui ai piqué dès qu'il a tourné la tête » Elle rit un peu. « Il était déçu. Tu veux la récupérer ? »

Elle plissa le nez. « Pas vraiment »

« Génial » Son visage s'éclaira « Je la garde alors » Elle rougit, il rit. « Alors, Evans, j'ai droit à une récompense ? »

« Tu as le droit de garder ma culotte » Elle lui envoya un sourire hypocrite.

« Ouais, mais c'est pas ce que j'avais en tête... » Pleurnicha-t-il

« Ne sois pas trop gourmand » L'ennuya-t-elle

« Oh, allez Evans ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est un baiser »

Elle prétendit considérer la chose. « Non, je ne pense pas que je peux faire ça » Elle se leva et commença à s'éloigner.

« S'iiiiillll te plaaaaiiit ? » Geint-il en la suivant.

Elle se tourna vers lui en riant. « D'accord » Il sourit largement et elle planta un bisou sur ses lèvres avant de reprendre la route.

« Hey ! » Cria-t-il derrière elle.

Elle se tourna à nouveau, essayant de dissimuler sa grimace moqueuse. « Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? »

« Pas vraiment » Il la rattrapa.

« Peut-être que tu devrais me monter alors » Chuchota-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

« Et bien Evans » Il sourit « J'envisageais quelque chose que ça... » Il l'embrassa et toutes ses pensées concernant les hommes vicieux et ses sous-vêtements perdus s'envolèrent.

* * *

><p>« POTTER ! » Elle était furieuse. Elle venait juste de croiser Garrett Smith qui allait à l'infirmerie. Ses bras avaient rétrécis.<p>

Il s'arrêta et fit demi-tour pour lui faire face. « Tout va bien, Evans ? » Se moqua-t-il

Ses yeux se plissèrent. « Tu lui as raccourci les bras ? »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles » Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion.

« Oh non, tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle ! Il a _treize _ans ! » Elle s'approcha d'un pas et pointa son doigt sur son torse.

« Il a le béguin pour toi ! »

« Il a 13 ans ! »

« Ce ne veut pas dire qu'il ne te veut pas ! »

« Et même si c'est le cas ? »

« Il doit savoir où est sa place ! »

« Sa place ? _Sa place _? Et c'est où ça, Potter ? En dessous de toi ? Là où tu le veux ? Ce n'est pas à toi de décider de ça ! Honnêtement. _Grandis. Un. Peu._ » Elle enfonça son doigt dans son torse pour chacun des trois derniers mots puis tourna les talons et s'éloigna de lui et de la foule qui les entourait.

Elle se sourit à elle-même. Elle pouvait sentir son sang pulser dans ses artères, son visage chauffer, son cœur vrombir. Ses cheveux tressautaient sur ses épaules à chaque pas. L'air frais la calma légèrement. Lily Evans ne se sentait jamais plus en vie que quand elle se battait avec James Potter. Elle ne sentait jamais son sang couler aussi vite. N'était jamais aussi consciente des pulsations de son cœur. Jamais ne _ressentait_ autant de choses. Des pas rapides derrière la tirèrent de sa rêverie. On la poussa dans une classe vide.

Enfin, presque jamais.

* * *

><p>Et leur relation, puisqu'il n'existait pas de meilleur terme, continua comme elle l'avait toujours fait. A ceci près que maintenant, ils se contentaient rarement de baisers. Ils allaient plus loin, encore plus loin, toujours plus loin, jusqu'au moment où Lily retirait les lunettes de son visage et qu'ils embarquaient vers un tout autre type de plaisir. Cependant, depuis leur première fois et l'incident 'de la culotte', Lily exigeait un lit.<p>

Cela ajouta une difficulté technique au jeu qu'ils appréciaient tant tous deux. Maintenant, il fallait non seulement pouvoir se retrouver seul mais il fallait également trouver un dortoir vide. Et puisque James n'avait pas encore trouvé de moyen de gravir les escaliers du dortoir des filles, il fallait que son dortoir à _lui_ soit vide. Pour n'importe qui d'autre, ça n'aurait pas représenté de réelle difficulté mais les Maraudeurs étaient une tribu. Ils se promenaient toujours en meute. James avait déjà des difficultés à se détacher d'eux pour venir la bécoter. C'était presque impossible de l'introduire dans leur dortoir et de les tenir hors de celui-ci en même temps. Presque.

Mais, puisque vouloir est pouvoir – et que James et Lily _voulaient_ ardemment - ils trouvèrent un moyen. Des moyens, en fait. Ils créèrent des diversions, firent des concessions et, bien que James détestait ça, racontèrent des mensonges.

oOoOoOoOo

« Va te faire voir et laisse moi tranquille ! »

« Pourquoi tu ne te détends jamais ? »

La foule avait évacué la salle commune. La plupart à la recherche d'un sanctuaire en dehors de leur tour, d'autres dans leurs dortoirs. Certains détournaient volontairement leur attention des cris poussés. Personne ne remarqua que quand Lily partit rageusement, elle le fit par l'escalier du dortoir des _garçons_. Personne ne vit que quand James partit bouder dans son coin, il avait du mal à retenir son sourire.

Lily l'attendait juste derrière la porte de son dortoir. Son visage se barra d'un grand sourire quand il entra. « J'ai crû que tu ne viendrais jamais... »

« Et rater ça ? » Demanda-t-il en l'attrapant par les hanches « Jamais »

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent et ils ne perdirent pas une seconde. James fit immédiatement glisser la robe de la jeune fille et s'attaqua à sa cravate. Etant donné qu'il avait déjà retiré ces deux vêtements avant leur rendez-vous, Lily s'en prit tout de suite à ses boutons. Il la guida vers son lit, tout en la déshabillant. Elle lui enleva sa chemise et tira sur le marcel qu'il portait dessous. Dans son empressement, il déchira son chemisier pour l'ouvrir.

Ils s'écrasèrent sur le lit en s'embrassant frénétiquement. Lily laissa ses mains parcourir son torse avant de lui retirer sa ceinture. Il la parcourait de ses mains, la caressant partout, bougeant sans cesse, laissant une douce sensation de picotement là où il la touchait. Elle détacha son pantalon et se débattit avec. James s'éloigna pour le retirer lui-même avant de se réinstaller à califourchon sur elle. Lily tendit les bras, lui retira ses lunettes et il ferma les rideaux autour d'eux.

Un peu plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux couché sur le lit, face à face. Ils se tenaient la main et jouaient avec leurs doigts. Lily le regarda dans les yeux, et il la regarda dans les yeux. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait voir sans ses lunettes. Sur un coup de tête, James commença à embrasser son visage. Elle grimaça et éclata de rire. Il se dirigea sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa brièvement mais intensément. Il la regarda à nouveau.

« Tu sais, Lily Evans » Il plaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille « Tu es une très belle personne »

« Peux-tu seulement me voir sans tes lunettes ? » Se moqua-t-elle

« A peine » Rit-il avec elle, elle détourna les yeux. « Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire »

Elle le regarda à nouveau et l'embrassa.

* * *

><p>Assez bizarrement, son retour à l'école permit à Lily de guérir. Ses camarades, même sans être des amies proches, l'aidaient et même si Lily les trouvait souvent ennuyantes, elles se faisaient du souci pour elle. Le sentiment de solitude qui avait été magnifié par la perte de son meilleur ami disparaissait doucement. Même s'il lui manquait encore souvent, elle ne se morfondait plus sur lui à présent.<p>

Sa proximité constante avec James était un autre facteur. Ils avaient presque tous leurs cours ensemble et les mauvaises habitudes du garçon la faisaient souvent exploser. Leurs disputes l'enflammaient. Chacune de leurs escapades la faisait se sentir plus entière encore. Il la faisait aller mieux. Il faisait sortir le meilleur d'elle, que ce soit à travers leurs cris ou leurs baisers ou en riant avec ou d'elle. Chaque chose qu'il faisait la faisait se sentir mieux. Que ce soit intentionnel ou non de sa part.

oOoOoOoOo

Ils étaient couchés l'un à côté de l'autre, essoufflés. James se pencha et joignit leurs doigts. Elle sourit face au geste mais ils continuèrent tous deux de fixer les baldaquins en tentant de reprendre leur souffle.

Après un moment, James se tourna, attrapa ses lunettes et en profita pour allumer la radio. La fin d'un rock endiablé leur parvint. Lily se blottit contre lui et une nouvelle chanson démarra. Elle était pelotonnée dans ses bras, la tête sur son torse. Du bout des doigts, elle commença à dessiner des formes sur son abdomen. Des cercles, ses sourires, des fleurs et des étoiles. La chanson prit fin et le présentateur annonça le début du hit du moment, une chanson d'amour nasillarde.

Lily se redressa brutalement en fixant James « J'adore cette chanson! »

Il rigola. «Pour de vrai ? »

« Oui! »

Elle commença à chanter les paroles. Bruyamment et totalement faux. Elle dansa sur le tempo entraînant, criant dans un micro imaginaire en exagérant les mots, ajoutant parfois des gestes pour mimer les paroles, le doigt qui s'agite sur le 'Non' et les mains sur la poitrine sur le 'cœur'.

James était mort de rire. Sa tête partit en arrière quand elle se mit à chanter dans sa direction. Elle le pointa du doigt en chantant «Toiiiiiiiiiiii» et la chanson prit fin. Elle s'écroula sur son torse puis roula à côté de lui. Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre leur calme.

« Alors » Souffla-t-il « Tu aimes vraiment cette chanson, huh? »

« Ouais » Elle essaya d'arrêter de pouffer stupidement « au moins autant que je la déteste... » James fronça les sourcils. « C'est une chanson tellement stupide qu'elle en devient irrésistiblement entraînante »

« Donc c'est tellement mauvais que c'est bon? »

« Seulement au bout de la cinquantième fois »

« Pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, irais-tu écouter une chanson pareille _cinquante_ fois? »

« Mes copines »

Il acquiesça de compréhension et tous deux tombèrent dans un silence paisible. Après un moment, James recommença à rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle? » S'étonna Lily

« _Mon coeur est tout à toiiiii! »_Chanta-t-il

Lily tomba presque du lit tant elle riait.

* * *

><p>Lily était assise à la bibliothèque, penchée sur un devoir de Métamorphose particulièrement ardu. Elle était seule, comme d'habitude, et ses affaires étaient éparpillées partout sur la table. James l'observait encore. C'était devenu son passe-temps favori. Il s'asseyait juste derrière elle et faisait semblant de faire ses devoirs. Au début, cela l'avait agacée mais, puisqu'il ne semblait pas avoir l'intention d'arrêter, elle s'était adaptée à la situation et l'ignorait simplement. De temps à autre, il essayait de se joindre à elle ou d'engager la conversation mais elle ne le laissait jamais faire.<p>

Aussi, quand elle sentit quelqu'un se tenir dans son dos, elle assuma que ce devait être lui.

« Ecoute, Po- Oh! » Le voir de si près après si longtemps la prit par surprise. « Se-Rogue. Qu'est-ce que tu veux? » Demanda-t-elle

« Lily » Il fixa son regard dans le sien. Lily pouvait sentir la colère de James venir jusqu'à eux. « S'il te plaît. Je veux juste te parler »

« Je pensais avoir été parfaitement claire, Severus » Elle commença à ranger son sac. Elle pouvait presque voir les jointures de James apparaître sur sa main tant il serrait le bord de la table.

« Lily, s'il te plaît » Severus attrapa sa main et elle s'éloigna immédiatement. « Je ferai tout ce que tu veux » James était presque en train de grogner à présent.

« Tu en as déjà fait assez » Elle termina de remballer ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Lily! » Cria-t-il. Il l'attrapa par le bras et elle se tourna pour le voir à genoux devant elle. « S'il te plaît, tout ce que tu voudras. Mais je t'en prie, parle moi »

« D'accord » Elle le regarda sur le sol, puis jeta un coup d'œil à James. « Disons » Elle haussa le ton pour être sûre que James entendait, bien que son attention soit déjà totalement focalisée sur eux « que si Serpentard bat Gryffondor au match de Quidditch, je parlerai avec toi »

Elle tourna les talons et quitta la bibliothèque avant qu'il ait pu répondre.

oOoOoOoOo

Durant les jours précédents le match de Quiddicth, Lily vit à peine James et n'eut pas l'occasion de lui parler. Elle supposa que leur manque d'entrevues était dû soit au fait qu'il était furieux qu'elle ait passé un tel marché, soit – ce qu'elle espérait – à l'entraînement intense auquel il se soumettait durant chaque temps libre pour s'assurer de la victoire.

Le jour du match fut ensoleillé. Lily se leva en même temps que ses condisciples et les suivit dans les couloirs bordant la tour de Gryffondor. En temps normal, Lily s'habillait à peu près comme ses camarades, des tenues féminines et agréables, généralement peu en lien avec leur maison. Aujourd'hui, cependant, elle veilla à défendre l'honneur de Gryffondor. Des pieds à la tête, exception faite de son visage et de son jeans bleu, elle était entièrement couverte de rouge et d'or.

En allant s'installer à la table du petit déjeuner en compagnie des autres filles, elle dépassa les Maraudeurs. Elle osa laisser trainer son regard sur James un court instant. Personne ne s'en aperçut, mis à part une âme solitaire assise de l'autre côté de la Grande Salle. Lily sentit son regard et décida de l'ignorer.

Elle s'assit avec ses amies et mangea en discutant de tout et de rien. Au milieu du repas, elles furent interrompues par un « HEY EVANS ! » tonitruant. Elle se retourna pour voir James debout entre les tables de Gryffondor et Serdaigle. La Grande Salle se tut. « Et si tu me souhaitais Bonne Chance avec un baiser ? »

Des rires raisonnèrent un peu partout. Elle attendit que tout le monde se soit plus ou moins calmé avant de répondre en lui souriant ironiquement « Avec cet égo, Potter, tu n'as pas besoin de chance »

Il y eut une autre série de rires collectifs avant que James réplique « T'as sûrement raison, Evans » Il s'assit à côté d'elle, à l'envers sur sa chaise, et se pencha dans sa direction « Un pour le fun alors ? »

Elle fit semblant d'y réfléchir un moment. « Non »

« Oh, allez Evans ! Juste un bisou » Il pointa sa joue « juste là et je marquerai un but pour toi »

Lily posa une main sur sa poitrine d'un air flatté sarcastique. « Juste pour moi ? » Il acquiesça énergiquement « Tu sais, je crois que je pourrai vivre sans »

Il sauta hors de sa chaise. « Comme tu veux, Evans »

oOOoOoOOo

Un match de Quidditch avait rarement été aussi intense. Le Souaffle passait d'une équipe à l'autre si souvent que le commentateur avait du mal à suivre. Les Poursuiveurs de Gryffondor parvinrent à lui faire traverser les anneaux adverses sept fois. Sur ces sept buts, James en avait marqué quatre. Le gardien rouge et or avait arrêté presque toutes les tentatives adverses, n'en laissant passé que quatre.

Après une heure et quart, les Attrapeurs repérèrent le Vif d'Or. Une centaine de paires d'yeux suivirent le mouvement des deux silhouettes faisant la course. Lily resta concentrée sur James. Il avait le Souaffle en main et traversait le terrain à vive allure. Frappée d'horreur, elle vit un Cognard lancé par un batteur de Serpentard percuter son bras. Il laissa tomber le Souaffle mais parvint à rester sur son balai. Aussitôt, il plongea et rattrapa la balle rouge de son autre bras. Lily applaudit, le reste du stade étant toujours focalisé sur les Attrapeurs en chasse. Se délectant de sa victoire personnelle, James plana un moment à sept mètres du sol, juste assez longtemps pour qu'un autre Cognard s'en prenne à son bras valide. Lily sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller en le voyant tomber.

Le bruit de son corps touchant le sol fut couvert par les exclamations de joie de la foule de Serpentard quand leur Attrapeur referma ses doigts sur le Vif.


	5. Sixième année, Part II

Bonjour à tous ! Pas grand chose à dire à part merci à tous ceux qui mettent en alerte et favoris et à ceux qui ont laissé une review, bien sûr : **daisy 314**, **LaSilvana, ****EwilanGil'Sayan**, **Catherine Broke**, **Howling S**, **malilite**, **Caramelise**, **Elise Brashi**, **noelle**, **Rosa020, laughry, sissy n'est pas impratice  
><strong>

On prend les paris sur la réaction de James ?

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Ne jamais le dire<strong>

**Sixième année, Part II  
><strong>

Lily rentra au château en essayant de se faire aussi discrète que possible. Les Gryffondors étaient en colère et, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu entendre, leur défaite était entièrement _sa_faute. Apparemment, la chance n'était une blague que lorsqu'elle n'était pas nécessaire. Elle était reconnaissante à l'équipe de James de l'avoir escorté à l'infirmerie avant que trop de monde ne remarque sa chute. Merci Merlin, car cela aurait sans doute fini par être sa faute également. Et ça le serait sûrement dès le lendemain matin.

Il allait bien, elle le savait. Elle l'avait vu quitter le terrain sur ses pieds mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiète pour lui. Deux Cognards et une chute n'était pas exactement bon pour la santé. Quand elle arriva dans le Hall, elle décida qu'une visite à l'infirmerie s'imposait.

Alors qu'elle traversait les escaliers, elle fut tirée à travers une porte qui s'était ouverte sur son passage. Elle se rétablit gracieusement – question d'habitude – et sourit, pensant qu'il s'agissait de James. Ce n'était pas lui.

« Serpentard a gagné, Lily. Tu te souviens de ta promesse ? » Il ne lui sembla pas arrogant plutôt suppliant en fait. C'était comme s'il pensait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas son engagement. Elle n'avait pas prévu de le faire, pour dire vrai.

« Bien sûr. Comment aurais-je pu oublier ? » Sa voix était pleine de mépris. « Tu voulais que je te parle alors je vais parler et tu vas écouter. Compris ? » Il acquiesça. Elle inspira. « Laisse-moi tranquille. Je ne veux pas te parler, je veux ne plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. Et franchement, j'ai honte de t'avoir un jour considéré comme un ami. Mais tu ne l'étais pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? Mon meilleur ami a disparu il y a bien longtemps. Il est devenu cette horrible personne qui est devant moi et que je ne reconnais plus »

Ses yeux s'étaient élargis de choc et de désespoir. « Je suis toujours ce garçon, Lily ! Il est juste là ! » Il attrapa sa main. Elle se libéra immédiatement.

« Ne me touche pas » Ses mains retombèrent sur sa robe « Peut-être que tu l'es. Peut-être que pendant tout ce temps, j'étais trop perdue dans ce monde fantastique que tu me décrivais pour me rendre compte que tu me considérais comme une moins que rien »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu étais une moins que rien ! »

« Mais tu le penses maintenant ? Ou c'est juste pour tous les gens exactement comme moi ? »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça »

« Comment c'est alors, Sev ? Tu ne le penses pas, mais tous tes amis le font ? J'ai du mal à y croire. »

« Je- Je » Il marqua une pause « Je – Ce n'est pas » Autre pause « Je- »

« Arrête. Je te l'ai dit, tu as fait tes choix. Tu as choisi tes amis, j'ai choisi les miens. Tu n'en fais plus partie » Elle se tourna et commença à s'éloigner.

« Et Potter l'est ? » Elle hésita mais continua à marcher « Quoi, tu es sa nouvelle petite pute ? » Elle s'arrêta « Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part, Lily »

Elle fit demi-tour. « Et je m'attendais à mieux de ta part, Severus » Elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas « On dirait bien que chacun a ses propres déceptions à gérer. Et aussi loin qu'aille Potter, je préfère être sa pute » Elle s'arrêta, ses sourcils se fronçant « que ton amie » Elle se tourna à nouveau et s'éloigna en ignorant ses suppliques et ses excuses.

Elle n'était pas en colère. Elle n'était pas triste. Elle ne courait pas à travers les couloirs. Son cœur ne battait pas la chamade. Son sang ne rugissait pas dans ses veines. Elle était étrangement calme, seulement un peu ennuyée. A un moment, elle aurait certainement été furieuse. Rien que l'année passé, elle aurait très bien pu arracher la tête du premier élève qui lui aurait adressé la parole. Mais maintenant, elle n'y accordait plus d'importance. En fait, elle se sentait presque soulagée. Elle sourit et poursuivit son chemin dans le corridor.

La salle commune était presque vite. Quelques retardataires finissaient leurs devoirs mais on était loin de l'effervescence post-match habituelle. Cette défaite était un coup dur pour tout le monde.

Silencieusement, elle rejoint son dortoir. Ses camarades de chambre étaient assises en cercle, plongées dans une intense conversation. Elles la remarquèrent à peine quand elle se changea. Une lui envoya un regard dégouté, une autre un sourire réconfortant.

« Il n'a rien pris contre la douleur ? »

« Non, il a juste laissé Pomfresh réparer ses bras et il est parti »

« Elle l'a laissé partir ? »

« Seigneur, non ! Elle a fait jurer Remus de le garder au lit »

« C'est là qu'il est maintenant ? Dans son dortoir ? Oh, James ! Il est si courageux ! »

Lily arrêta de chercher ses vêtements. James. Mais bien sûr, James. Comment cela avait-il pu lui sortir de l'esprit ? Elle continua à fouiller dans ses habits. Il était dans sa chambre ? Les Maraudeurs étaient sûrement en train de prendre soin de lui. Mais elle avait besoin de le voir. Elle sourit en tombant sur une tenue un peu particulière. Ça valait le coup d'essayer.

oOoOoOOo

Se faufiler dans son dortoir fut assez facile. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la salle commune et ceux présents étaient trop absorbés dans leurs devoirs pour la remarquer. Elle avait de l'entraînement à présent pour ce qui était de gagner le dortoir des garçons sans que personne ne la remarque.

Elle hésita quand elle arriva devant la porte. Et si les Maraudeurs étaient là ? Avait-il envie de la voir ? Etait-il fâché contre elle ? Elle ne devait pas le laisser dans cet état. Elle toqua.

« Va-t-en » Son ton était grossier. Elle entra tout de même.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux » Il releva les yeux sur elle. Heureusement, il était seul. Elle se dirigea vers son lit où il était couché sur le dos, toujours dans sa tenue de Quidditch. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« Tu ne devrais pas aller parler à Servilus ? » Il la fixait dans les yeux, d'un regard venimeux.

Elle respira. « C'est déjà fait » Il haussa les sourcils. « Il m'a demandé si j'étais ta nouvelle petite pute » Son expression était curieuse. Elle sentit ses joues rougir. « Et je lui ai dit que je préférais être ta pute que son amie »

Un sourire apparut sur son visage. « T'as vraiment dit ça ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. « Je l'ai vraiment dit »

Il ricana. « Excellent »

« Je m'en serais doutée » Ils se regardèrent.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies passé ce marché » Son regard était noir.

« Je suis désolée » Murmura-t-elle timidement

« Dis ça à mes deux bras cassé et ma chute de sept mètres »

Elle rougit encore. « Je peux te faire te sentir mieux »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Et comment as-tu prévu de faire ça ? »

Elle retira son tee-shirt, révélant le soutien-gorge en dentelle qu'elle avait trouvé plus tôt. « Je pensais qu'on pourrait trouver un moyen » Ses yeux s'élargirent et parurent sur le point de sortir de sa tête quand elle fit glisser son jeans, dévoilant la culotte de dentelle correspondant au haut. « Ca te convient ? » Il se contenta d'acquiescer.

Elle enjamba son torse et se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser. Elle ne resta sur sa bouche qu' un moment avant de se diriger vers son cou. Tout en faisant descendre ses lèvres plus bas, elle commença à le déshabiller. Il fit ce qu'il put pour l'aider. Des traces de bleus parcouraient son torse, elle embrassa chacune d'entre elles tendrement.

Avant de commencer à lui retirer son pantalon, elle revint l'embrasser. Il parcourut son corps de ses mains, détacha l'attache de son soutien-gorge et le fit lentement glisser le long de ses bras. Sans arrêter de l'embrasser, elle défit la fermeture de son pantalon et commença à le faire descendre, il fit de même avec sa petite culotte. Elle s'assit et termina de le déshabiller puis l'embrassa avant de se positionner au dessus de son bassin et de s'empaler sur lui.

Il laissa ses mains sur ses hanches, la laissant guider ses propres mouvements. Leurs yeux étaient fixés dans ceux de l'autre. Lily avait parfaitement conscience qu'il se délectait de chaque détail à travers ses lunettes. L'idée qu'il ne soit pas à moitié aveugle pour la première fois la rendait un peu nerveuse mais il souriait et elle souriait et tout était parfait.

oOoOoOOoOo

« Lily » Il tourna la tête pour la regarder alors qu'elle était allongée à côté de lui « C'était _incroyable_ »

Elle rougit. « Tant mieux »

Il redirigea son regard vers le plafond. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte, à la recherche d'air. « Vraiment » Souffla-t-il. Elle déposa une série de baiser le long de sa mâchoire « tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu es sexy »

Elle sourit et l'embrassa.

* * *

><p>Elle pouvait sentir ses yeux sur elle. Il perçait des trous sur le côté de sa tête. Son regard était intense et violent. Froid. Ca lui filait la chaire de poule et provoquait des frissons désagréables le long de sa colonne vertébrale.<p>

Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il faisait ça. Elle avait été parfaitement claire sur ses sentiments. Elle ne voulait plus s'approcher de lui. Et pourtant, il était là, à la fixer de derrière une étagère. Peut-être voulait-il vérifier à quel point elle avait été honnête avec lui ? Percer son mensonge. Bien, dans ce cas...

« Hé, Potter ? » Elle se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la table de derrière.

« Oui, Evans ? » Il la regarda avec curiosité. Elle s'était penchée sur la table et lui envoyait un sourire flirteur.

« Tu peux m'aider avec mon devoir de Métamorphose ? Je ne comprends pas très bien » Elle balaya ses cheveux derrière son épaule.

Il s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, les mains derrière la nuque. « Bien sûr que je peux »

« Super » Elle tourna sa chaise et attrapa son devoir puis s'assit en face de lui pendant qu'il lisait ce qu'elle avait écrit. Elle resta penchée vers lui jusqu'a entendre la porte de la bibliothèque claquer et la bibliothécaire crier qu'elle retirait des points à Serpentard. Elle reprit son parchemin des mains de James. « Merci, Potter » Elle se réinstalla à sa place.

« Je n'avais pas fini de lire ! » S'exclama-t-il

« Pas besoin » Elle ne se tourna même pas vers lui.

« Alors pourquoi as-tu demandé ? »

« Comme ça » Elle était en train de rougir et infiniment contente de ne pas lui faire face.

« Au moins, laisse-moi le finir ! » Il se leva et se positionna à côté d'elle pour lui voler sa copie.

« Y'a vraiment pas besoin, Potter » Elle leva les yeux sur lui « Il est déjà parfait » Elle réalisa que lui dire non était inutile « Si t'es vraiment obligé... »

Il parcourut la page. « Il y a une faute juste là »

« Quoi ? » Elle lui arracha le papier des mains « Où ? »

« Là » Il sourit moqueusement « Tu as oublié une virgule »

Elle le fixa. « Ah, très drôle »

oOOooOOooo

Lily s'étala dans le lit de James. Le jeune homme, qui était couché à côté d'elle, manqua de tomber. « Lily ! » Grogna-t-il

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle aimablement. Il roula pour être au dessus d'elle. Ils se prélassaient encore dans le sentiment de volupté qui suivait le sexe.

« Comment peux-tu prendre autant de place ? »

Elle prit un air offensé « Tu me traites de grosse ? »

« Non » Il rigola et embrassa son front. « Je me demande juste comment une chose aussi minuscule que toi peut occuper tout le lit ! »

« Hey ! Je ne prends pas _tout_ le lit. » Il haussa les sourcils « Tu prends trop de place pour ça »

« Tu me traites de gros ? »

Elle rit. « Exactement » Sa mâchoire se décrocha et elle l'attira à lui, continuant à rire tout en l'embrassant.

* * *

><p>Il faisait froid à présent, la neige avait commencé à tomber sur Poudlard. Elle avait tardé cette année, n'apparaissant pas avant le mois de décembre. D'habitude, à cette époque de l'année, il y avait déjà plusieurs centimètres.<p>

Ca énervait Lily. Elle adorait l'hiver. L'air froid et piquant quand elle sortait, les branches d'arbre scintillantes, la gloire immaculée du sol recouvert de son manteau blanc. Tout ça la faisait sourire.

Elle était allée dehors avec les autres filles pour jouer comme des gosses. Après avoir perdu toute sensibilité dans les doigts, les orteils et le nez, elles avaient décidé de rentrer. Les joues de Lily étaient d'un rouge prononcé et naturel, plusieurs flocons fondaient dans ses cheveux et brillaient comme des diamants. Elle souriait, s'amusant avec ses amies, profitant encore de la joie de leurs jeux extérieurs.

« Hey, Evans ! » Brailla-t-il dès qu'elle pénétra dans la salle commune

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? » Demanda-t-elle aussi froidement qu'elle put, le sourire refusant simplement de quitter ses lèvres.

« Toi, bien sûr » Répliqua-t-il. Les filles à côté d'elle gloussèrent fortement. Il envoya un clin d'œil à l'une d'entre elles.

Elle souriait toujours. « Aucune chance, Potter »

oOoOoOoOo

« Je ne comprends pas, Lily » Elle s'assit à la tête du lit pour lui faire face.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à ne pas comprendre ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas être avec moi ? » Il la regardait intensément depuis le pied du lit.

« Je veux bien. Je suis avec toi là maintenant »

« En public »

« Ce ne serait pas très poli de faire ça en public » Se moqua-t-elle

Elle pouvait voir qu'il luttait pour ne pas sourire également. « Lily » Dit-il d'une voix ferme.

« Je suis désolée, James » Elle était sur les genoux, le suppliant du regard à présent.

« J'ai compris, au début » Il détourna les yeux « Tu me détestais. Ton meilleur ami me détestait. C'était assez logique » Il se tourna vers elle « Mais maintenant, tu n'es plus amie avec lui. Et tu ne me détestes plus » Il était suppliant également, pas pour les mêmes raisons « n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non ! » S'écria-t-elle « Bien sûr que je ne te déteste pas » Elle attrapa ses mains. « J'ai juste » Elle se rapprocha de lui « J'aime être juste avec toi, sans avoir à gérer toute la stigmatisation »

« Quelle _stigmatisation _? » Cracha-t-il

« James. _Tu sais_. On ne pourra jamais être ensemble sans causer un véritable remue-ménage »

« Si tu le dis » Il regarda ailleurs.

« James » Elle tourna son visage vers elle. « C'est presque les vacances. On pourrait ne pas se disputer s'il te plait ? » Elle frotta son nez contre le sien « S'il te plait ? » Ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes.

« Merlin » Il soupira « Je suis incapable de te dire non »

* * *

><p>Lily était couchée sur le côté, tournant le dos à James. Il était sur le dos, tentant de récupérer son souffle. Il se tourna vers elle, collant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Il l'embrassa sur la joue. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »<p>

« Rien » Chuchota-t-elle doucement. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille et la tira contre lui.

« Lily » Murmura-t-il dans son oreille « On ne devrait pas avoir de secrets l'un pour l'autre »

« Je ne te cache rien » Elle se tordit le cou pour le regarder.

Il pressa leurs nez l'un contre l'autre. « On ne devrait pas se mentir non plus »

« Je ne mens pas » Elle remit sa tête sur l'oreiller.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'ennuie ? »

« Rien ! » S'indigna-t-elle

« Lily » Il caressa ses cheveux « Je sais que quelque chose te tracasse. Dis-moi ce qui se passe. S'il te plait. Confie-toi à moi »

« Okay » Elle roula sur son dos, les bras de James l'encerclant toujours. « C'est juste, je-je » Elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté un moment puis revint vers lui. « Tu penses que je suis une pute ? »

Il rit. « Non »

Son visage se détendit. « Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr ! » Elle sourit doucement « Tu n'as rien d'une pute. Tu es une personne gentille, tendre, attentionnée, drôle, magnifique et stupéfiante qui a la chance de coucher avec le mec le plus sexy de l'école » Elle le frappa sur le bras avec une moue amusée « Hey, ne frappe pas l'étalon ! »

« Où est-il ? »

« Oh, tu sais où. Dis-le »

« Dire quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton innocent.

« James, tu es un étalon »

Elle y pensa un moment. « Mais tu m'as demandé de ne pas mentir ! » Il mima une expression de colère et commença à la chatouiller sans pitié. « Arrête ! » Cria-t-elle

« Dis-le » Ordonna-t-il

« Okay » Il continua à la chatouiller « James Potter, tu es un _étalon_ » Il arrêta mais garda ses mains en place.

« Et tu es la créature la plus sexy qui ait jamais existé sur Terre » Ajouta-t-il

« Et tu es la créature la plus sexy qui ait jamais existé sur Terre »

« Et tu as un énorme- »

« _James ! »_

Il recommença à la chatouiller. « D'accord ! D'accord ! Et tu as un énorme » Il arrêta « ego »

oOoOoOoOo

Elle s'assit dans la douche, les genoux contre sa poitrine, laissant l'eau froide la consumer. Elle était chaude au début, provoquant l'apparition de grosses tâches rouges sur sa peau, mais à présent, elle était presque devenue gelée. Sa peau se couvrait de chaire de poule et elle commençait à trembler. Les gouttes froides tombaient sur ses cils, brouillant sa vue et glissant comme des larmes quand elle clignait des yeux. Elle était heureuse d'avoir l'impression de pleurer quand ses propres larmes refusaient de couler.

Elle n'était pas sûre de quand elle avait réalisé le problème exactement. Elle supposait que cela faisait un moment. Elle était trop perdue entre ses devoirs, les contrôles, ses amies et ses rencontres secrètes avec son amant pour réaliser. Ou bien elle l'avait sciemment ignoré. Mais maintenant, c'était là, devant elle, agitant un énorme panneau rouge et criant à plein poumons. Elle ne pouvait plus l'oublier ou l'ignorer. C'était là et il fallait qu'elle s'en occupe.

Il devait savoir. Et pour que ça arrive, elle devait lui dire. Il ne le découvrirait pas miraculeusement. Il n'y avait aucun autre moyen de l'avertir. Elle pourrait attendre d'être sûre avant d'en parler avec lui. Ou attendre que ça se voie et agite son panneau rouge devant les yeux de tout le monde, y compris lui. Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ca prendrait des _semaines_, au moins. Elle devait savoir maintenant. Elle avait besoin de son aide.

C'était une personne très utile, ce James Potter. Plein de ressources, en tout cas. Il saurait quoi faire. Ou il trouverait quoi faire. Comme d'habitude. Comme toujours quand ça la concernait. C'était incroyable de voir la facilité avec laquelle il lisait en elle. Il disait toujours exactement ce qu'il fallait pour la faire rire ou la réconforter. Il savait toujours ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Et mieux encore, il savait de quoi elle avait besoin avant qu'elle l'ait compris elle-même.

Oui, elle devait vraiment lui dire. Elle avait besoin d'aide, plutôt tôt que tard.

« Lily ? » Un coup hésitant résonna sur la porte. Elle reconnut la voix d'Ella, la plus gentille des ses copines « Tout va bien là-dedans ? »

« Ouais » Sa voix semblait forcée. « Je vais bien. Je serai sortie dans une minute. » Elle éteignit l'eau et se redressa puis entoura une serviette autour de son corps et retourna dans la chambre.

Il était tard. Demain, elle gérerait ce problème. Demain, elle lui dirait. Mais maintenant, elle devait dormir.

oOoOoOoOo

Lily ne savait pas comment lui parler. Elle avait juste décidé qu'il fallait lui dire, elle n'avait pas réfléchi à _comment_ lui dire. L'approche directe était probablement la meilleure option. L'honnêteté est toujours la meilleure solution. Quels mots mettait-on sur ça ? Elle n'en connaissait aucun. Elle ne s'y attarda pas. Les mots viendraient, même si elle ne savait pas comment. La seule chose dont elle était sûre était qu'il serait facile de l'isoler. Elle avait beaucoup de pratique dans ce domaine.

« POTTER ! » Elle se précipita dans la salle commune

« Tout va bien, Evans ? » Il était étendu dans sa chaise, arrogant comme toujours. Ses amis étaient autour de lui

« Ca ne va certainement pas bien ! » Grinça-t-elle. Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

« Je parie que je peux t'aider » Il sourit moqueusement et lui rendit son regard.

« J'en crois pas mes oreilles ! » Cracha-t-elle. Leurs yeux étaient toujours connectés. Elle le regarda un moment supplémentaire avant de tourner les talons. Elle quitta la pièce avec fracas.

Elle marchait lentement dans le couloir. Quelques minutes plus tard seulement, elle entendit le son familier de ses pas derrière elle. Il ne courait pas. Elle passa devant une classe vide, y entra et s'assit sur un banc poussiéreux. Il pénétra dans la pièce à peine était-elle assise et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Reprenant rapidement ses esprits, elle s'éloigna de lui avant de se laisser déconcentrer. Il la regarda, l'air perdu. « Tu ne voulais pas me voir ? Ou j'ai vraiment fait quelque chose de mal ? »

« Non, non. Je voulais te voir. Je- j'aimerais te parler »

« Parler ? » Il haussa un sourcil « C'est nouveau, ça »

« C'est faux ! » Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton espiègle « Je parle avec toi »

Il ricana. « Après. » Elle rougit et détourna le visage. « Alors, parle »

Elle prit une grande respiration et ne se retourna pas vers lui « Je, je » Elle soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle posa enfin les yeux sur lui « J'ai du retard »

« Pour quoi ? » Il était encore plus confus maintenant « Tu ne devrais pas y aller alors ? »

« Non, James » Elle se leva de la table, s'approcha de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « J_'ai du retard_ »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche forma un 'O' parfait.


	6. Sixième année, Part III

Bonjour à tous, en espérant que vous allez bien !

je tiens à remercier les reviewers qui, comme d'habitude, ont été super gentils : **noelle, EwilanGil'Sayan, LaSilvana, Catherine Broke, ca'ssandre 15, Rosa020, Caramelise, malilite  
><strong>

Bonne Lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Ne jamais le dire<strong>

**Sixième année, part III**

« En retard ?... De combien de temps ? » Il se passa la main dans les cheveux tout en évitant tout contact visuel.

« Deux semaines et demi » Répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

« C'est- euh, c'est beaucoup ? » Sa main était à nouveau dans ses cheveux.

Elle inspira profondément. « Suffisamment pour s'inquiéter »

Il releva les yeux et les posa sur elle « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « J'en sais rien »

Il semblait regagner son calme alors qu'elle le perdait de plus en plus. « Mais tu n'en es pas encore sûre, hein ? » Elle secoua à nouveau la tête « Alors, comment on s'en assure ? »

« Je n'en sais rien » Elle regarda le sol et il se rapprocha pour lui toucher les bras. « Je suis désolée »

« Ca va, Lily. Ca va aller » Il caressa doucement ses bras et elle posa son front contre son torse. « Ca ne peut pas être si dur... Il doit y avoir une potion, ou un sort ou quelque chose »

« Je n'en sais rien ! » Elle se leva de la table sur laquelle elle était assise et s'éloigna de lui. « Je n'y connais rien et je ne veux pas qu'on demande à quelqu'un ! Il n'y aucun livre ni rien sur le sujet ! » Elle se mit à déambuler dans la pièce. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire »

« Hey » Il revint près d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. « Calme toi » Il la serra contre lui pendant un moment « Tu ne connais pas un truc moldu ? »

« Si » Souffla-t-elle « Mais je ne vois pas comment ça peut nous aider »

« Je peux t'emmener à Pré-Au-Lard et Remus peut nous faire transplaner »

« Je peux transplaner » Elle le regarda « Remus ne doit pas savoir »

« Bien sûr. Dans ce cas, tu nous feras transplaner dans une ville moldue et on saura » Elle acquiesça « Et on gérera ce qui vient après à ce moment là »

oOoOoOoOo

Un plan était en place. Ils iraient samedi et ne manqueraient pas de cours. Ce qui laissait à Lily trois horribles journées pour penser.

Elle allait avoir un bébé. Un bébé. Un bébé qui dépendrait d'elle. Il y avait un petit de bout de James et d'elle qui grandissait en elle. C'était un sentiment vraiment très étrange. Comment était-elle censée prendre soin de lui ? Elle devrait abandonner l'école. Comment pourrait-elle trouver un travail si elle abandonnait l'école ? Comment pourrait-elle avoir l'argent nécessaire pour s'occuper d'un bébé si elle arrêtait l'école ?

Elle ne pouvait pas compter sur le soutien de ses parents. Jamais ils ne soutiendraient une mère adolescente. Pas sans mariage.

Oh Merlin, elle allait devoir épouser James.

Ses parents la forceraient. Elle avait besoin de lui de toute façon. Il pourrait trouver un travail, rapporter de l'argent. Il s'occuperait d'eux.

Elle ne pouvait pas épouser James. Elle ne _pouvait pas_. Elle ne l'aimait même pas. Pas à ce point. Il était immature et cruel, et, et, et, elle ne pouvait pas l'épouser, un point c'est tout. Mais elle devrait sûrement. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

Bien, au moins, le sexe serait génial. Et il parvenait toujours à la faire rire. Il était assez sympa, généralement, quand il ne jouait pas au con. Il pouvait être responsable quand c'était nécessaire. Il... il ferait un bon père. Il le fallait. Parce que ce petit être qui grandissait en elle était parfait innocent et méritait deux parents qui l'aimeraient et prendraient soin de lui. Elle l'aimait déjà et elle n'était même pas encore sûre qu'il existe. Il l'aimerait aussi. N'est-ce pas ?

Peut-être.

Oui, c'était sûr.

Il le fallait.

Il l'aimerait.

oOoOoOoOo

Ils se retrouvèrent au quatrième étage. Lily n'avait aucune idée de comment cet endroit était censé les aider mais elle était sûre que James savait, lui, et elle lui faisait confiance.

Elle arriva avant lui et alla s'asseoir dans la classe vide qu'ils avaient choisie, une de leurs préférées pour leurs petits tête-à-tête. Elle se tourna les pouces en l'attendant, laissant l'anxiété la gagner. Elle était dans la bonne classe, non ? Et s'il avait oublié ?

Il arriva peu de temps après elle. Elle soupira de soulagement en le voyant. « Tu es prête ? » Souffla-t-il. Elle acquiesça « Okay, allons-y alors »

Elle le suivit vers la porte mais il l'empêcha de passer. « Qu'est-ce que tu- ? » Il avait sorti un morceau de parchemin de sa poche et murmuré quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas compris.

« Un peu de patience, Lil » la réprimanda-t-il. Il continua à regarder son parchemin tout en l'empêchant de le voir. Au bout d'un moment, il commença à bouger et lui fit signe de le suivre.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs et arrivèrent devant un miroir devant lequel James s'arrêta, Lily manquant de lui rentrer dedans. James parvint à ouvrir le miroir, révélant un passage derrière celui-ci.

Elle poussa une exclamation surprise et James se poussa pour qu'elle puisse entrer. Elle se glissa à l'intérieur, lui sur ses talons. Le miroir se referma derrière eux. « Où va-t-on ? » Chuchota-t-elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas le voir dans le noir mais devinait qu'il souriait moqueusement. « Pré-Au-Lard, bien sûr »

« Comment ? » Il leva sa baguette pour les éclairer et elle s'aperçut qu'en effet, il souriait.

Il commença à marcher et elle lui emboita le pas. « Passage secret » Elle se figea, confuse, pendant un moment avant que James réalise qu'elle ne le suivait plus et se tourne vers elle « Allez, viens »

Elle trottina jusqu'à lui et ils reprirent leur route sur le sombre chemin.

oOoOoOoO

« Où faut-il qu'on aille maintenant ? »

« Une ville moldue, je suppose » Répondit Lily. Ils étaient arrivés à Pré-Au-Lard sans problème et se cachaient maintenant dans une ruelle, loin de la foule où quelqu'un aurait pu les reconnaitre.

« Tu _sais_ transplaner, pas vrai ? »

« Oui. Mon anniversaire était en janvier. J'ai mon permis »

Il rigola. « Et bien moi pas. Tu vas devoir m'escorter »

« Okay » Elle hocha la tête. « Prêt ? » Il acquiesça et avança vers elle, lui saisissant doucement le bras.

« Prêt »

« Bien, c'est parti alors » Elle tourna sur ses talons et avec un _crac !_ sonore, ils disparurent et atterrir dans une ville moldue que les Evans avaient une fois traversé durant leurs vacances. Lily supposait que personne ne les reconnaitrait ici et en plus, ils n'étaient pas très loin de Poudlard.

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda James après s'être remis du voyage.

Elle réfléchit une seconde. « Une pharmacie » James sembla perdu « ca doit être par là. Suis-moi »

Elle les guida à travers les rues, ne s'attardant qu'un moment du la devanture d'un magasin pour admirer un collier. Ils arrivèrent à la pharmacie et Lily décida d'entrer seule. James proposa de l'accompagner mais inquiète de son comportement dans un magasin rempli de choses qu'il n'avait jamais vue, elle refusa. « Ca ne prendra pas longtemps. Reste là »

Elle repéra les tests de grossesse après une intense et exaspérante recherche. Elle était sérieusement en train de songer à demander de l'aide à un employé quand elle était tombée dessus dans un coin reculé. A contrecœur, elle en attrapa un et se dirigea vers la caisse où, évidemment, le seul employé était un jeune homme relativement séduisant. Elle évita de le regarder pendant qu'il encaissait et lui glissa la somme demandée.

« Dîtes » Elle releva les yeux en rougissant « Vous n'auriez pas des toilettes que je peux utiliser ? » Il pointa une porte derrière elle et elle lui fit un signe de gratitude en se dirigeant vers la pièce. Elle relut les consignes d'utilisation trois fois. Elle utilisa le test, le glissa dans une de ses poches et retourna près de James.

Il était exactement là où elle l'avait laissé, l'attendant patiemment. Quand il la vit revenir, il releva les yeux vers elle, l'air impatient et encourageant. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et le tira dans l'allée qui bordait le magasin.

« Alors ? »

« Il faut encore attendre »

« Combien ? » Il était fébrile.

Elle commença à déambuler sans but et regarda sa montre. « A peu près dix minutes »

oOoOoOoOo

Après dix minutes d'angoisse passées à marcher et parler d'un ton forcé, Lily annonça qu'ils pouvaient enfin vérifier.

Les yeux fermés, elle sortit le test de sa poche où elle l'avait laissé pour éviter de le regarder nerveusement toutes les trente secondes. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. C'était le moment de vérité. Son futur tout entier était en jeu, reposant sur la présence ou l'absence d'une ligne bleue. Elle allait savoir s'il y avait quelque chose, _quelqu'un_ grandissant en elle, puisant dans sa vie pour créer la sienne. Elle voulait savoir. Elle avait besoin de savoir.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas regarder. Et si elle était vraiment enceinte ? Que ferait-elle ? Comment pourrait-elle prendre soin de cette minuscule petite chose qu'elle avait créé ?

Et si elle ne l'était pas ? Si elle était seule, aussi vide qu'avant ? Les sentiments de vide et de solitude qui l'avaient consumée l'été reviendraient-ils la hanter ? Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. Et comment pourrait-elle regarder James en connaissant le lien qui avait presque failli, _failli_, les unir ?

Elle ne pouvait pas le faire. « J'y arriverai pas, James. J'arrive pas à regarder » Elle lui tendit le test « Fais le » Elle lui tourna le dos.

« Um... Faire quoi ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix complètement perdue.

« Lis le test ! » cria-t-elle. Elle réalisa immédiatement que James n'avait pas moindre idée de comment faire ça et elle s'adoucit « Tu vois les petites lignes bleues dans la fenêtre ? S'il n'y en a qu'une, c'est négatif. Si c'est deux... on a de gros problèmes » Parla-t-elle en fixant le mur.

« Mais Lily » Sa voix paraissait toujours confuse « Il n'y a aucune ligne là-dessus »

« Quoi ? » Cracha-t-elle en se retournant pour lui arracher le test des mains. Sans réfléchir, elle baissa les yeux dessus, prête à pleurer de frustration, quand elle la vit. Une petite ligne bleue qui lui souriait, une seule.

Un énorme poids sembla tomber de ses épaules. Elle regarda James qui souriait largement. « Crétin » Elle le frappa gentiment. Elle regarda encore, juste pour être sûre qu'elle ne se faisait pas de faux espoirs. Ses yeux fonctionnaient bien elle commença à rire.

Un, se dit-elle, est le plus beau chiffre qui a jamais été inventé.

oOoOoOoO

Elle les fit transplaner à Pré-Au-Lard et, au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils avaient parcouru la moitié du chemin qui les reconduisait à Poudlard. Ils étaient joyeux dans les rues du village, en entrant dans le passage secret, parlant et riant gaiement. Mais la joie de leur découverte avait fondu et ils marchaient à présent dans un silence confortable.

Ca ne dérangeait pas Lily. Elle avait ainsi tout le loisir de contempler la beauté du chiffre 1. Ah, un. Une ligne bleue. Merveilleux. Fantastique. Un soulagement. Un sourire. Une personne.

Elle n'était qu'une personne. Seule. Elle n'avait pas encore réalisé jusque là. Peut-être qu'elle s'était accoutumée à l'idée de partager son corps. Ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle était seule.

James sembla remarquer son changement d'humeur. « Ca va ? »

« Ouais » Mentit-elle « Juste un peu fatiguée »

Il lui lança un regard sceptique mais résigné. « On y est presque » Il s'arrêta et sortit le parchemin qu'il avait déjà utilisé au début.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Lui demanda-t-elle

« Rien » Il parcourut le papier des yeux et Lily accepta de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il sorte la tête de son document. « Merde » Chuchota-t-il durement.

« Quoi ? »

Il fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit une boule de tissu argenté. Il lui lança dessus. « Couvre-toi. Personne ne pourra te voir en dessous de ça »

« Qu'est-ce que tu- »

Il la pressa. « Fais-le ! Et reste silencieuse »

Il recommença à marcher et elle le suivit. Ils n'avaient pas encore fait dix pas quand ils entendirent des voix provenir de l'autre côté du passage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait là-bas sans nous ? » Demanda la première voix

« Aucune idée » Répliqua la seconde

« Il avait peut-être juste envie de se promener à Pré-Au-Lard » Proposa une troisième

« Non » Reprit la seconde voix « Il prépare quelque chose »

« Comme quoi ? » Questionna la première

« Surement quelque chose en rapport avec la fille qu'il baise depuis le début de l'année » Dit la seconde.

Lily se gela d'horreur. Le visage de James sembla devenir furieux mais il continua à marcher. « Salut les mecs » Dit-il en arrivant devant ses trois amis « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » Ils ne semblèrent pas la remarquer et Lily supposa que James avait dit la vérité : personne ne pouvait la voir.

« On pourrait te poser la même question, Cornedrue » Déclara la seconde voix, autrement connue sous le nom de Sirius Black.

« J'avais juste envie de me promener à Pré-Au-Lard, c'est tout »

« Je te l'avais dit, Patmol » Rappela la troisième voix, Remus Lupin.

« Il ment. Je le vois dans ses yeux »

« C'est ridicule ! » Lança James « Juste parce que je ne passe pas _tout_ mon temps avec vous trois... »

« Tu es soit avec nous soit avec cette fille secrète » déclara finalement Peter

« De quoi tu parles ? » Lily réalisa que James était plutôt bon acteur.

« Ne fais pas l'innocent, même Remus le sait. Et tu sais qu'il refuse de penser du mal de qui que ce soit » Visiblement, Sirius Black était très énervée par la question. Remus émit un son outré.

James sembla coupable. « D'accord, c'est vrai » Lily fut horrifiée.

Les trois autres avaient l'air incroyablement choqués. « Qui c'est ? » Voulut savoir Peter

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire » Lily soupira de soulagement

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que Patmol, elle me _tuera_ si je te le dis »

« C'est pas comme si elle pouvait l'apprendre » S'exclama Peter

Mais les yeux de Remus et Sirius s'élargirent quand ils comprirent. « Elle est _là _! »

Lily prit ça comme le signal de départ.

oOoOoOoOo

Lily était allongée dans son lit, sur le côté, les yeux ouverts. Elle était ainsi depuis son retour de Pré-Au-Lard. Elle était passée déposer la cape étrange de James dans son dortoir et était immédiatement venue s'allonger. Ses yeux piquaient mais elle ne les fermait pas. Heureusement, ses camarades n'étaient pas là. La pièce était vide. Elle était seule. Soulagée, mais seule.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle songea un moment à se tourner pour demander à celle qui venait de rentrer de s'en aller et de la laisser seule mais elle n'avait pas l'énergie d'ouvrir sa bouche. Elle entendit des pas s'approcher un mouvement du matelas lui apprit que l'intrus était assis à ses pieds. Elle supposait que c'était Ella, peut-être Mary ou une autre fille.

«Hey » c'était James. « Tout va bien ? » Elle hocha la tête « Je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord sur cette histoire de mensonges ? »

Elle soupira et ferma enfin les yeux. « C'est rien »

Il se pencha vers elle. « C'est visiblement quelque chose. Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas ? » Elle soupira encore « Tu es déçue de ne pas être enceinte ? Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais »

« Ca l'est » elle se poussa un peu et il s'allongea à côté d'elle. « C'est stupide, vraiment »

« Ce n'est pas stupide si ça t'ennuie » Il passa son bras autour d'elle et l'attira à lui.

« Je me sens un peu seule, c'est tout. Je m'étais habituée à l'idée qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec moi tout le temps. Je suis contente que ce ne soit pas le cas mais, je ne sais pas... je suis un peu triste aussi »

« Ce n'est pas stupide Lily » il parvint à passer son second bras derrière sa tête.

« Vraiment ? » Sa main se serra sur son ventre et elle se blottit contre lui

« Pas du tout »


	7. Sixième année, Part IV

Vous allez trouver ça marrant (ou pas, d'ailleurs) mais j'étais persuadée d'avoir publié ce chapitre. Pas très fière en plus, parce que je n'avais pas fini les rar et que j'ai été atteinte d'une horrible flémingite aiguë cette semaine. (Du coup, je comprends mieux pourquoi je n'avais reçu aucune review vu que le document attendait sagement dans mon compte et non en ligne...)

Bref, voilà donc le chapitre récalcitrant. Je l'ai relu attentivement donc je crois que j'ai viré toutes les horreurs que j'ai pu trouver (je reste persuadé avoir été possédée pendant cette traduction, c'était terrible). J'espère que je n'en ai pas sauté ;) Oh, et si quelqu'un a une meilleure traduction pour _snog_ je suis preneuse. "batifoler" fait bizarre mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux pour le moment.

Merci à tous de suivre cette histoire : **Caramelise - Catherine Broke - EwilanGil'Sayan - LaSilvana - malilite - noelle - Rosa020 - Ero-Chikachu - Llala - Melo' Potter - Nutella by Maiionette - Victoria Boubouille**** - Hlizia Black**

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Ne Jamais le dire <strong>

**Sixième année, Part IV**

Elle se réveilla seule le lendemain matin. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir du départ de James, aussi supposa-t-elle qu'il était parti pendant qu'elle dormait. Elle serait éternellement reconnaissante de sa présence hier soir et malheureuse de son absence ce matin. Elle se dit que ce n'était rien. Pourquoi cela devrait-il être important ? Elle ne se souciait pas de lui, alors quoi, était-ce important qu'il ne se soucie pas d'elle ? Pourquoi aurait-il dû rester ? Prudemment, elle s'assit, tira le rideau et vérifia l'heure.

Une petite boite et un parchemin bloquaient la vue du réveil. Elle les attrapa, ignorant totalement l'heure qui était affichée et ouvrit le papier.

_Lily,  
>tu vas aller mieux. On s'en sortira. Ensemble.<br>James_

_PS : Désolé d'avoir raté ton anniversaire. Profite du cadeau. _

Elle sourit et ouvrit la boite. Le joli collier qu'elle avait regardé la veille dans la ville moldue brillait devant ses yeux. C'était en argent et il y avait un petit pendentif en verre qui y était accroché. Elle sourit encore et l'accrocha autour de son cou.

Peut-être que c'était important pour lui finalement.

Peut-être que ça l'était pour _elle_.

* * *

><p>La salle commune était bondée. Elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi, il n'y avait pas ni fête ni punition en cours, il n'y avait aucune bonne raison pour que <em>tout le monde<em> soit là. Mais c'était le cas.

C'était assez dommage, à vrai dire, qu'ils aient juste choisi _aujourd'hui_ pour s'entasser ici. _Aujourd'hui_, tout ce que Lily voulait était voir James. Habituellement, l'encombrement de la pièce n'était pas un problème. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était trouver une quelconque chose que James pourrait avoir fait pour l'ennuyer et ils pouvaient disparaitre en un clignement d'œil.

Mais lui crier dessus n'était pas une option aujourd'hui. Ca n'aurait pas été correct. Alors Lily s'assit avec ses amies, discutant de choses et d'autres, pendant que James était de l'autre côté de la pièce avec les siens, occupé à une activité très bruyante qui avait l'air assez amusante. Elle le regardait aussi fréquemment qu'elle pouvait se le permettre pour ne pas attirer de soupçons, tentant de rencontrer son regard. Cela s'avéra extrêmement difficile : James était vraiment concentré sur ce qu'il faisait avec les garçons.

Après douze décourageantes minutes, James lui rendit finalement son regard. Elle attrapa ses yeux, il lui lança un sourire contagieux et elle lança un regard vers le portrait. Il sembla comprendre, aussi Lily s'excusa auprès de ses copines et se dirigea dans le couloir.

Ses pieds l'amenèrent vers une petite alcôve proche de la tour de Gryffondor qu'ils avaient déjà utilisée. Elle s'appuya sur le mur et attendit. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les pas maintenant familiers à Lily résonnent. Elle se demanda vaguement pourquoi il se précipitait toujours pour leurs rendez-vous imprévus mais n'était jamais à l'heure aux planifiés. Ca n'avait pas d'importance. Ils ne prévoyaient que rarement les choses et elle avait prévu de laisser les choses en cet état.

Il apparut devant l'alcôve et ses bras entourèrent immédiatement sa taille. Elle le stoppa avant qu'il l'embrasse en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. « James » Il fronça les sourcils de confusion. Il avait l'air adorable et Lily ne put s'empêcher de glousser. « Je voulais juste te dire merci »

Ses sourcils se rapprochèrent encore ils formaient presque une ligne droite. Ses mains glissèrent de ses hanches. « Pour quoi ? Le collier, c'était à cause- »

Elle inspira, haussa les épaules et le coupa « Pour tout »

Il sourit « Ce n'était pas grand-chose »

« Ca l'était » Elle se rapprocha de lui et glissa ses mains derrière sa nuque.

« Nan » Il se colla à elle et reposa ses mains sur ses hanches « Mais tu sais ce qui l'est ? » Elle secoua la tête « On s'est rencontré juste pour parler _deux fois_ maintenant » Elle pouffa « C'est quoi cette folie ? »

Elle rit et pencha sa tête vers lui « Cette _folie_ » chuchota-t-elle « ne se reproduira plus »

Elle crut déceler une lueur de vraie déception dans son visage mais il devint amusé trop vite pour qu'elle puisse en être certaine. « Oooooooohhhhhhhh » se plaignit-il « Pourquoi pas ? » Elle sourit face à son comportement gamin « J'adore parler, moi »

« Moi pas » Elle secoua la tête et se rapprocha encore de lui, leurs nez se collèrent l'un à l'autre « j'aime batifoler » Elle colla ses lèvres aux siennes et il répondit immédiatement « Pas toi ? » Souffla-t-elle. Elle sentit sa tête acquiescer sérieusement il émit un son enthousiaste « Bien, alors batifoler ce sera »

oOooOooOo

Ils finirent dans le lit du jeune homme plus tard ce même jour. Ce fut un sacré challenge de se glisser dans son dortoir avec une salle commune si pleine, mais le risque avait valu dix fois la peine quand ils avaient pu parcourir le corps de l'autre avec aise, familiarité.

C'avait été formidable, comme à chaque fois. Lily n'aimait peut-être pas parler mais les sons qu'elle avait émis avait rendus James fou. Il se délectait de chaque minute. Elle était si gracieuse, fluide dans ses mouvements. Il était brusque, puissant. Ensemble... En fait, James ne pouvait penser à rien de plus magnifique.

Lily était calme maintenant. Immobile. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas parler mais elle n'avait pas émis le moindre bruit depuis la respiration haletante qui suivait le sexe. C'était triste. Il voulait demander si quelque chose n'allait pas, si elle était toujours contrariée, si autre chose l'ennuyait. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle l'entendrait elle semblait débranchée, quelque part au loin, quelque part où il ne pourrait jamais la suivre.

James n'aimait pas ça. Il voulait parler et rire et jouer comme ils le faisaient d'habitude. Elle lui manquait, aussi sot que cela semble étant donné qu'elle était couchée à côté de lui. Elle était seule, dans son propre monde. James doutait qu'il puisse la ramener vers lui. Essayer était comme tenter de réveiller les morts : futile et potentiellement dangereux.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, voulant être proche de son corps à défaut de son esprit. Il appuya sa tête sur sa main et l'observa. Elle était paisible, élégante, exquise. James voulait graver cette expression sereine dans son esprit pour toujours. C'était peut-être la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vue. Son désir d'être aussi proche d'elle que possible était accablant.

Il se coucha derrière elle et se colla contre elle. Il enfouit son nez dans son cou et respira profondément l'odeur qui était uniquement _sienne_. Il déposa un doux baiser sur son épaule. Son sourire le surprit il n'espérait pas qu'elle revienne à lui. Elle décala doucement sa tête et l'embrassa légèrement sur la bouche. Elle se recoucha contre lui dans une position câline.

Il inspira son odeur à nouveau, complètement enveloppé par sa présence. Il sentait sa respira sur sa peau et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il l'avait trouvée, réalisa-t-il, et maintenant ils s'en allaient tous les deux vers cet endroit secret, magique et parfait qui n'existait que quand ils étaient ensemble. Ils étaient à un million de kilomètres de distance, ensemble dans son lit.

Et peut-être, _peut-être_ que James n'aimait pas parler tant que ça après tout.

* * *

><p>« EVANS ! Hey, Evans ! » Hurla-t-il derrière elle quand elle passa à côté de lui dans la Grande Salle. Elle hésita juste un instant et il réalisa qu'il avait son intention « Sors avec moi »<p>

Elle ne le regarda pas « Non »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Il se tourna sur son banc pour lui faire face mais resta assis.

Elle se tourna et haussa un sourcil en sa direction. « Parce que tu es un enfoioré. Je n'ai jamais été très fan des enfoirés.»

« Tu m'embrasses alors ? » Il remua ses sourcils

Lily sentit ses yeux briller de colère. Elle se dirigea rageusement vers lui. Pendant un court et bref moment, il espéra qu'elle allait vraiment l'attraper par le col et l'embrasser. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi consciente de la centaine de paires d'yeux braqués sur elle, elle aurait pu.

Mais elle _était_ consciente que tout le monde l'observait et au lieu de l'embrasser, elle fit exactement ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Elle le frappa. Tout le monde dans la pièce, excepté Lily, grimaça au CLAC ! A travers sa vue brouillée, James put à peine la voir se précipiter à travers le Hall. Avec hésitation, il posa sa main sur la trace rougeoyante de main qu'il _savait_ être là. Il grogna et se dirigea vers les portes.

oOooOooOo

Elle savait qu'il la suivrait. Comme toujours. D'habitude, elle voulait qu'il le fasse. Aujourd'hui, cependant, elle n'était pas d'humeur. Ca faisait un moment maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus été sincèrement en colère contre lui. Quelque part, la frustration qu'elle aurait pu ressentir était toujours compensée par l'anticipation de ce qui allait se passer après. Cette fois néanmoins, cette fois il l'avait réellement rendue furieuse.

Elle traversa d'un pas lourd les couloirs. Elle ne savait pas exactement où elle allait mais elle savait que ce ne serait pas une classe inutilisée ni un coin sombre. Et avec un peu de chance, James ne la trouverait pas.

Elle parvint à l'éviter pendant un moment mais, bien trop tôt, ses pas résonnèrent derrière elle. Elle augmenta sa vitesse, même si c'était inutile. « Lily ! » Appela-t-il Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'obligea à se tourner. Elle voulut le repousser mais il saisit ses mains. « Je suis désolé, d'accord ! »

Elle se dégagea de sa poigne. « Oh, j'espère bien que tu es désolé ! » Il la coupa avec sa bouche.

Il savait que c'était probablement stupide. Il ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois qu'elle avait été aussi fâchée sur lui mais son visage rougi, ses yeux brillants dangereusement, il ne pouvait pas résister. Et, après tout, n'était-ce pas un mouvement stupide comme celui-là –_exactement_ comme celui-là – qui avait démarré tout ça ?

Il l'embrassa, juste comme il l'avait fait deux ans plus tôt. Une fois encore, et avec tout autant de surprise, elle l'embrassa aussi. Furieusement, passionnément, férocement, ses lèvres bougèrent, comme si elle déversait toute sa frustration sur lui. Elle pressa ses mains contre son torse et le poussa contre le mur, ce qui lui donna un meilleur angle d'attaque pour approfondir le baiser.

James était très amusé. Quand leurs lèvre se séparèrent, il murmura « Tu penses toujours que je suis un enfoiré ? »

Elle repoussa sa tête contre le mur en l'embrassant « Oui »

* * *

><p>Le bureau de Lily était bordélique. Il y avait des essais à demi-écrits qui avaient été abandonnés pour de meilleures versions, un paquet de lettres de sa famille, quelques réponses qu'elle n'avait pas encore envoyées et une poignée de livres. Elle essayait d'organiser des piles de parchemins mais c'était inutile. Au milieu d'une série, ses yeux étaient attirés par des mots qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de relire, ce qui la faisait sourire tendrement ou grimacer d'horreur, avant d'en revenir à ses piles. C'était un procédé épuisant.<p>

Au milieu d'un essai de Potions qu'elle avait dû rendre il y a des mois de cela, elle entendit la porte de son dortoir s'ouvrir mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Après tout, elle partageait la pièce avec cinq autres filles qui étaient tout aussi en droit d'être là et d'entrer et ressortir à leur guise. Elle ignora le bruit et continua de se demander pourquoi elle avait tant tenu à réécrire ce devoir. Les premiers paragraphes étaient vraiment bons.

Une petite toux derrière elle la fit sursauter mais à nouveau, elle choisit de l'ignorer. Elle abandonna son essai de Potions, l'ajouta à une pile et commença à fouiller parmi les autres papiers.

« Lily » Tenta-t-on d'attirer son attention. Elle se tourna pour voir James.

« Ah, salut » Elle sourit doucement et se leva pour venir à sa rencontre. « Comment es-tu monté ici ? » Elle regretta ses mots à l'instant où elle les dit. Il était _déjà_ venu ici avant et elle n'avait jamais pensé à demander comment.

« Content de te voir aussi » Il croisa les bras sur son torse et haussa un sourcil.

« Je n'ai pas dit que je n'étais pas contente de te voir. J'ai juste été- »

« Surprise ? » Il pouffa.

« Oui » Elle marqua une pause avant d'ajouter « agréablement »

Il sourit. « Bien »

Elle roula les yeux et secoua la tête « Ca ne répond pas à ma question »

« Ah oui » Il décroisa les bras et vint vers elle « J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir te le dire. Top Secret »

« Je croyais qu'on avait dit pas de secrets ? »

« Ouais. Disons que... euh, je suis monté par magie ! »

« Tu as dit pas de mensonge non plus »

« Je ne mens pas. J'ai vraiment utilisé la magie »

« Bon » Elle lui envoya un regard sceptique « Peux-tu au moins avoir l'indulgence de me dire pourquoi tu es là ? »

« Certainement » Il fit un autre pas vers elle et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches « C'est assez simple. Tu me manquais »

« Et c'est toujours le cas maintenant ? » Elle releva les yeux vers lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou

« Terriblement » Chuchota-t-il avant de coller leurs bouches.

oOooOooOo

« Je pense que je devrais te manquer plus souvent » Songea Lily en essayant de récupérer sa respiration. James ricana. « Quoi ? C'était... _incroyable_. Et je n'ai eu à aller nulle part. Peut-être que je vais juste commencer à t'ignorer »

« Tu ne veux pas vraiment faire ça »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Elle roula sur le côté et le regarda dans les yeux. Ses lunettes avaient été retirées un peu plus tôt, aussi n'y avait-t-il aucun obstacle. Elle réalisa qu'il avait de très beaux yeux.

« Mon fascinant sens de l'humour te manquerait trop »

« Ah oui. C'est _ça_ qui me manquerait » Sa voix suintait de sarcasme.

« Ouch » Elle haussa les épaules avec une grimace amusée « c'est bon de savoir pourquoi tu me gardes près de toi »

« Je n'ai pas de secrets pour toi, moi »

Il grimaça. « Je suppose que j'ai mérité celle-là. » Elle leva les sourcils. « Je promets que je te le dirai un jour. Tu adoreras l'histoire. C'est un anecdote captivante qui commence avec chat nommé Oscar »

« Tu vois ? Je devrais commencer à t'éviter. J'aurai du meilleur sexe _et_ des informations » Dit-elle en bougeant vers le bord du lit.

James resta couché. « Tu _pars _? » Elle acquiesça « mais c'est _ta_ chambre » Elle haussa les épaules « Que vont penser tes copines en me trouvant nu dans ton lit ? »

« Que tu es malade, probablement. Elles pensent déjà que tu ma harcèles, ça ne serait pas si étonnant »

« Ca fait mal, Lily » Il étreignit sa poitrine pour donner de l'emphase à ses propos et tenta de l'attraper. Lily ne put pas contenir son rire quand il se lança dans la mauvaise direction. « Qu'est qu'il y a de drôle ? Je ne plaisante pas ! »

« Tu ne voit vraiment _rien_ sans tes lunettes, hein ? »

Il rougit et baissa les mains. « Non » Elle fit un pas vers lui involontairement « Vas-tu vraiment éviter un pauvre aveugle qui veut juste passer du temps avec toi ? »

« Vas-tu encore me mentir ? » Elle fit un autre pas vers lui.

« Jamais, amour » Elle termina dans ses bras et s'enroula autour de lui, bougeant doucement son visage pour que leurs nez se touchent. Il sourit avant qu'elle l'embrasse.

* * *

><p>« Est-ce que ça va ? »<p>

C'était une question difficile. Peut-être la plus dure à laquelle elle avait eu à répondre depuis son arrivée à Poudlard – BUSEs inclues. A quelqu'un d'autre, un simple 'Oui' aurait suffi, elle aurait pu excuser son comportement avec un peu de fatigue ou de stress. Prouver à quiconque lui posant cette question qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de ne pas aller bien et qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu. Dire autre chose l'obligerait à expliquer pourquoi, et une seule autre personne dans le monde pourrait jamais savoir ça.

Malheureusement, c'était cette même personne qui posait la question.

« Bien sûr. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » Répondit-elle. Ce n'était pas un mensonge, pas exactement. Rien ne pesait directement sur elle. Evidemment, elle savait pourquoi il demandait. Et il savait qu'elle le savait. Il haussa un sourcil pour le lui rappeler.

« Je crois, en tout cas » Avoua-t-elle en essayant au moins d'être honnête. Elle n'était pas sûre d'aller _bien_ encore. Elle n'était pas tout à fait bien mais elle n'était pas mal non plus. Elle était perdue au milieu des deux. Dire que ça allait semblait un bon compromis.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et écarta ses cheveux de son visage. Ses lunettes avaient été replacées sur son nez et, à travers elles, elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire son âme. « C'est dur » Soupira-t-elle « C'est le sentiment le plus étrange que j'ai jamais ressenti » Il continuait de la regarder, l'encourageant par son expression « C'est comme si j'avais perdu quelque chose » Elle secoua la tête « Quelque chose que je n'ai jamais eu »

Elle pouvait sentir les émotions éclater en elle. Elle ne comprenait pas elle était parfaitement parvenue à les gérer seule par le passé. « Alors pourquoi je suis contrariée ? » Les larmes glissèrent hors de ses yeux et elle ne put les contenir « Et je sais » hoqueta-t-elle « Je sais que je pourrai l'obtenir » Elle inspira difficilement. Ses larmes coulaient librement et, à un moment, il avait posé sa main sur la sienne, la pressant doucement. « Un jour » Renifla-t-elle en essuyant ses joues de sa main libre « Un jour, je pourrai avoir ce que j'ai perdu. Je pourrai, c'est un fait, mais c'est juste... » Elle se sépara de lui et enfuit son visage dans ses mains « Je ne sais même pas ! »

Sa réponse fut simple. Il s'approcha d'elle et la tira contre lui. Il la fit poser sa tête contre son épaule et entoura un de ses bras autour de son dos, l'autre caressant ses cheveux. Il déposa sa joue contre sa tempe alors qu'elle sanglotait. Quand elle sembla se calmer, il ne la relâcha pas mais posa un baiser sur son front.

Tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire était inutile et ça n'avait pas d'importance. Son silence était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

oOooOooOo

Lily ne dormait pas. Elle était très consciente de ce fait. Ses yeux étaient fermés, elle ne bougeait pas, et pour n'importe qui la voyant – c'est-à-dire le garçon couché à côté d'elle – elle semblait endormie. Si elle pouvait y faire quelque chose, elle dormirait sûrement. Elle était très fatiguée mais ne parvenait pas à se détendre assez. Alors elle restait étendue là, reposant dans les bras de son amant, ses yeux fermés, son corps immobile, son esprit vagabondant.

James ne dormait pas non, elle le savait. Ce n'était pas si compliqué, il ne faisait même pas semblant de dormir. Elle sentait sa respiration inégale, son corps qui bougeait, les mouvements occasionnels de ses mains sur sa peau, mais, tout comme elle, il s'était résigné à rester allongé à côte d'elle, parfaitement éveillé. Elle le sentit haleter. « Lily ? »

Elle aurait _pu_ lui répondre. Elle savait que quelque part au fond d'elle, elle en avait la capacité. Mais mettre la main sur cette aptitude demandait déjà trop d'effort pour qu'elle réponde. Elle resta silencieuse.

« Tu dors ? »

Non. Elle pouvait secouer la tête. C'était une action simple, mécanique. Deux mouvements. Elle pouvait le faire. Ou elle pouvait restée là, immobile. Le choix était simple.

Elle ne répondit pas.

Il rit doucement. « Oh, Lily » Il parlait tendrement « Que vais-je faire avec toi ? » Il souriait, elle le sentait dans sa voix. Il caressa ses cheveux amoureusement. Après un petit moment, il posa un baiser sur sa tempe. Ses lèvres restèrent proches d'elle elle pouvait les sentir contre sa peau quand il glissa vers son oreille. Elles touchaient son oreille, à peine, quand James chuchota, à peine :

« Je t'aime, Lily »

oOooOooOo

La décision d'ignorer cette phrase était assez simple. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était réveillée, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne voulait pas _vraiment_ qu'elle soit au courant. Il ne pouvait pas. Sinon, il lui aurait dit quand il était parfaitement certain qu'elle pouvait entendre.

Elle n'était pas forcée de répondre du tout, mais ça la tourmentait quand même. Ils ne sortaient même pas ensemble. Ils prenaient juste un peu de bon temps ensemble. Ça ne signifiait... rien. Et tomber amoureux, et le dire, était absolument contre les règles.

Mais, comme elle _appréciait_ toujours sa compagnie, elle ignora cette phrase.

C'était assez simple.

* * *

><p>Il l'embrassa délicatement. Elle sourit avec hésitation. Malgré quelques rencontres, trois semaines et la menace de deux mois sans lui, ses mots l'ennuyaient toujours. Il n'était pas supposé dire <em>ça <em>! Ca ne faisait pas partie de leur arrangement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Lui demanda-t-il en embrassant son front « Encore contrariée ? »

« Pas du tout » Elle sourit et embrassa son nez. Elle s'attendait à le voir protester face à son mensonge mais il laissa tomber.

Il sourit, attirant ses lèvres dans un autre baiser. Il tendit le bras et attrapa sa main. Elle la retira brusquement. « On ne se tient pas la main, tu te souviens ? »

Son expression devint confuse et blessée. « C'était... c'était il y a deux ans Lily ! Tu veux vraiment en revenir à ça ? »

Elle se recula et s'assit. « Ca n'a jamais été autre chose que ça »

« Oh, c'est des _conneries_ Lily, et tu le sais ! » Ils étaient tous deux debout maintenant, l'un en face de l'autre et se fixant avec une férocité qu'ils n'avaient plus eue depuis longtemps.

« Non ! C'était ce qu'on avait convenu ! Il y avait des règles ! » Dit-elle en bougeant les mains pour souligner son propos. Elle savait que son visage était rouge, elle pouvait sentir ses joues chauffer.

« _Il y a deux ans !_ » lança-t-il rageusement. Il s'approcha d'elle en essayant de se calmer. Il tendit le bras vers elle. « On a traversé tant de choses depuis. Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ces stupides règles » Il attrapa sa main, plaidant avec ses yeux.

« Non ! » Elle lui arracha sa main « Ces règles n'étaient pas stupides ! » Elle commença à marcher de long en large « Elles garantissent l'ordre et elles... elles ne sont pas stupides ! »

« Okay ! » répondit-il « Elles ne sont pas stupides » Elle arrêta de marcher mais resta dos à lui. « Mais Lily » Il s'approcha à nouveau « C'était il y a longtemps. C'était avant tout ça. Quand c'était juste pour s'amuser. Avant que ça devienne sérieux »

Elle se tourna et le repoussa « Ce n'est _pas_ sérieux ! Nous ne sommes pas ensemble ! »

« Parce que tu refuses ! C'est comme si on l'était mais tu refuses de le rendre officiel ! »

« Parce que je ne veux pas être dans une relation avec toi ! » Son visage se décomposa à nouveau.

« Tu ne veux pas de relation ? » hésita-t-il « Ou tu ne veux pas de relation avec moi ? »

Elle prit une grande et profonde respiration. « Je ne veux pas de relation » Son visage s'éclaira d'espoir « _avec toi_ »

« Et pourquoi pas, bordel ? » Il se précipita sur elle et saisit ses poignets. « Pourquoi je peux t'embrasser mais pas te tenir la main ? Pourquoi on agit comme un couple quand on est seuls et uniquement quand ça te convient, et jamais à un autre moment ? »

Le visage de Lily resta illisible. Ce n'était pas résultat qu'elle escomptait (mais James avait une capacité certaine à la surprendre). Elle était vaguement consciente qu'il continuait à lui poser des questions difficiles. Il n'y avait pas de réponse. Elle ne pouvait que penser à des façons de s'éloigner de lui. _Immédiatement_.

« Je, je » Elle inspira « Je ne sais pas, James » Sans le regarder, elle attrapa ses vêtements qu'elle avait négligemment enlevés et se rhabilla en vitesse. Il ne protesta pas. Elle passa la porte et se tourna brièvement vers lui « Je t'écrirai cet été »

Elle referma la porte derrière elle. Après deux pas, un grand bruit contre la porte la fit sursauter mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle continua à marcher


	8. L'été, encore

Je suis désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps pour publier, pas vraiment d'excuses en plus. Merci à toutes celles qui ont reviewé le dernier chapitre : **Alix Lupin Van Isters Hath, Caella, Caramelise, ca'ssandre 15, Catherine Broke, EwilanGil'Sayan, FloriaPotty , Hlle, LaSilvana, ludivinehp, Melo' Potter, Natsu18, noelle, Rosa020, Lilypoesy**

J'ai eu pas mal de problèmes avec certains passages de ce chapitre, j'espère que ça ne se ressentira pas trop

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Ne jamais le dire<strong>

**L'été, encore  
><strong>

Elle tint sa promesse et lui écrivit. Elle fut déçue de ne pas recevoir de réponse mais pas surprise. Il était en colère et il avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de réponse dans un futur proche mais elle continuait à écrire. Elle ne le laisserait pas croire _une seconde_ qu'elle abandonnait. Elle ne baisserait pas les bras.

Alors elle écrivit. Toutes les lettres disaient à peu près la même chose (_Je suis désolée- S'il te plait, laisse moi m'excuser en personne - Tu me manques_) dans différentes variations. Avec chaque lettre, un frisson d'excitation la parcourait. A chaque fois qu'elle apercevait un oiseau s'approcher vaguement de sa fenêtre, elle retenait son souffle. Ses espoirs ne cessaient d'être malmenés par les oiseaux migrateurs et le courrier de ses amies.

Cependant, quelque soit sa déception, elle tenait bon. Elle savait qu'il finirait par répondre. Il devait le faire. Il lui répondrait, lui pardonnerait et tout serait comme avant. Ca marcherait parce que le sexe était phénoménal entre eux, et qu'ils riaient beaucoup ensemble, et qu'ils partageaient des secrets, et qu'il la réconfortait quand elle en avait besoin, et qu'il lui écrivait des petites messages attendrissants, et qu'il... _ça, _c'était quelque chose à quoi elle préférait ne pas penser.

Elle était certaine que tout irait bien, une fois qu'il se serait calmé. Il le fallait.

Il la prit par surprise, quelques jours plus tard, en répondant. C'était beaucoup plus tôt qu'elle ne s'y attendait, elle s'était préparée à attendre une bonne partie de l'été. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment crû au début mais c'était là, juste dans ses mains, limpide comme de l'eau de roche.

_D'accord. Chaudron baveur. Deux heures. Samedi. _

Elle nota le ton agressif et commença à rassembler son courage pour la confrontation à laquelle elle ne couperait pas samedi.

* * *

><p>La grippe-de-trois-jours touchait au moins un membre de la famille Evans par an. C'était toujours la même chose et bien que tout le monde sache comment en guérir, il n'y avait aucun moyen de raccourcir sa durée.<p>

Ca commençait toujours à la fin de la nuit, quand la victime qui ne se doutait de rien était endormie. Elle se réveillerait assez brusquement le matin, tous les muscles douloureux et se sentant si lourde qu'elle pourrait à peine bouger, le crâne pulsant si douloureusement qu'aucune pensée ne serait admise. Quand finalement elle aurait rassemblé assez d'énergie pour s'asseoir, l'entièreté de son estomac se déverserait sur le sol. L'agitation mènerait généralement à une question inquiète. La question inquiète finirait habituellement par causer plus de souci à la victime en lui révélant qu'une de ses oreilles (généralement la droite, mais c'était une des variables de la grippe-de-trois-jours) semblait avoir été plongée dans de l'eau gelée. La victime essaierait de répondre, ce qui provoquerait encore plus d'inquiétude, car la voix aurait disparu et tenter de parler causerait une grande douleur. Cependant, rien de tout ça ne suffirait à diagnostiquer la redoutée maladie. A ce moment, la suspicion serait grande mais pour être sure, la victime devrait se recoucher. Si c'était effectivement la grippe-de-trois-jours, la victime éternuerait dès qu'elle reviendrait dans sa chambre. Et les Evans savaient alors que ça y était.

Les trente-six heures suivant _l'éternuement_ étaient les jours les plus épouvantables que quelqu'un pouvait traverser. Confiné au lit, à peine capable de bouger ou ne pouvant assumer aucune tâche, de quelque importance qu'elle soit. Somnolant d'un demi-sommeil, il n'y avait rien que la victime puisse faire. Éternuer, vomir, tousser, attendre exactement trois jours et tout disparaissait.

C'était toujours, _toujours_ la même chose.

Quand elle avait sept ans, leur voisine préférée avait demandé à Pétunia et Lily d'être enfants d'honneur à son mariage. Lily avait été emballée par ce sujet pendant des semaines, elle était si _excitée_. Le matin du mariage, Lily éternua. Il n'y eu qu'une petite fille qui jeta des pétales de fleurs devant l'autel.

Plusieurs années plus tard, Albert Evans était postulant pour devenir directeur de son usine. Il avait été informé que lui et quelques autres allaient être observés pendant plusieurs jours pour déterminer le meilleur candidat. Le jour où les observations commencèrent, Albert se réveilla victime de la maladie tant redoutée. Il retourna au boulot trois jours plus tard avec le même job ennuyeux qu'avant.

Après des mois de planification, Iris Miller avait prévu de venir rendre visite à sa fille, Daisy Evans. Le jour de l'arrivée de sa mère, Daisy inquiéta sa plus jeune fille en se levant péniblement, l'impression que son corps pesait une tonne. Elles retinrent toutes deux leur respiration quand Daisy revint dans sa chambre. Un _Atchoum!_ tonitruant marqua le début de la pire visite d'Iris à ce jour.

Le jour avant la fête d'anniversaire pour les 16 ans de sa meilleure amie, Pétunia succomba. Elle n'avait toujours pas été pardonnée.

La grippe-de-trois-jours était toujours vicieuse. Elle arrivait toujours furtivement. Elle était toujours marquée par un éternuement. Elle durait toujours trois jours. Et avait toujours un horrible timing.

oOoOoOOoO

Vendredi matin, Lily se réveilla avec un horrible mal de tête. Elle maudit le soleil d'être trop brillant et les oiseaux de chanter trop fort. Elle tenta de rouler sur le côté mais prit conscience que cela demandait bien trop d'efforts. Elle resta allongée un moment, rassemblant toute son énergie pour s'asseoir. Une vague de nausée l'assaillit. Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain et y vida le contenu de son estomac. Sa mère apparut à la porte et lui demanda si elle allait bien. Lily tourna la tête et demanda à sa mère (dans un murmure involontaire) de répéter la question. Daisy grimaça et dit à sa fille de retourner au lit.

Elle se prépara au pire sur le chemin de sa chambre. Elle s'illumina considérablement en passant la porte mais son bonheur fut de courte durée cependant. Lily et Daisy grimacèrent simultanément quand la première éternua. A contrecœur, Lily se remit au lit et se prépara à passer les trois prochains jours à cet endroit.

Elle vaguait entre les rêves et sa conscience dans un état délirant qui l'empêchait de différencier le réel de l'irréel. Pendant quelques courts instants où elle retrouvait son attention, elle tentait de manger, s'essuyer le nez ou vider tout ce qui avait pu trouver le chemin de son estomac. Ces moments étaient rares et ça ne prenait jamais longtemps pour que Lily sombre à nouveau dans le néant.

Un _Pop _retentissant la ramena à la réalité. Elle grogna et ouvrit les yeux, prête à chasser le malotru qui avait eu l'audace de déranger un de ses rares moments de paix. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la source du bruit. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, James ? » Elle était vaguement consciente que sa voix semblait colérique même si elle n'en avait pas eu l'intention.

« Qu'est-ce que _tu _fais ici ? » Le masque de calme qu'il portait prudemment glissa un peu, même s'il semblait plus ennuyé que furieux.

« Je _vis_ ici »

« Ah, oui, Lily » lança-t-il en devenant progressivement plus agressif « Je suis au courant de ça » Lily se recoucha en tentant de rassembler assez d'énergie pour lui demander pourquoi il posait des questions aussi idiotes. « Je me demande pourquoi tu es _ici_ et non pas au Chaudron baveur pour le rendez-vous pour lequel tu semblais si désespérée »

Lily se rassit brusquement. « C'était _aujourd'hui _? »

« Il y a une heure et demi en fait. C'était génial de rester assis tout seul. Quelle conversation stimulante. Sincèrement »

« _Merlin_ » Souffla-t-elle « Je suis désolée ! Je suis malade »

« Et tu n'as pas pensé que je méritais de le savoir avant ? » Le masque de calme avait complètement disparu, révélant une rage comme seulement Lily pouvait en provoquer.

« J'ai oublié ! Okay ? Je n'ai pas quitté mon lit depuis- » Elle réfléchit intensément mais ne put pas mettre le doigt sur la réponse. « Je ne sais pas ! Mon dieu ! Je suis surprise que tu ne te sois pas plus amusé à ton rendez-vous avec toi-même. C'est tout ce à quoi tu penses de toute façon »

« C'est une _putain de blague _? » Il restait à distance d'elle, même si de son lit, Lily pouvait voir qu'il tremblait de colère. Il la regarda dans les yeux, la mettant au défi de répondre.

« Non, ça ne l'est pas » Elle se leva de son lit mais ne s'approcha pas de lui. « Pourquoi crois-tu que je dis toujours non ? Parce que tu es un foutu connard égocentrique. Je peux à peine te supporter quand on ne baise pas »

« C'est comme ça alors ? » Il était dangereusement calme « Je suis heureux de savoir où on en est » Il lui envoya un regard meurtrier « Plus besoin d'écrire » Avec un autre _Pop !_ assourdissant, James était parti.

Lily se rassit sur son lit, prenant sa tête qui la lançait douloureusement entre ses mains. Finalement, elle se recoucha et après un moment, plongea dans un sommeil sans repos.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Lundi matin, Lily se leva fraiche et dispo, comme si elle n'avait jamais été malade. Elle sourit au soleil qui filtrait à travers le rideau et sautilla presque en direction de la cuisine pour petit-déjeuner.

La maladie redoutée n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, un rêve qui avait eu un profond impact mais qui disparaissait maintenant sous la poussière. Lily s'assit et dégusta son repas en repensant aux trois derniers jours tout était brouillé, mis à part certains rêves qui se détachaient clairement.

Dans un, elle montait un hibou géant. Elle devait délivrer une lettre, c'était urgent même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi ni à qui était destiné le pli. Elle était presque arrivée à destination quand Pétunia était apparue et avait tiré sur l'oiseau.

Dans un autre, elle jouait dans un parc, le même qu'elle, Pétunia et Sev fréquentaient enfants. Ils étaient adolescents dans le songe, mais tous les trois présents, jouant comme s'ils n'avaient que sept ans et que la douleur du monde ne les avait pas encore atteints.

Le plus réaliste, songea Lily, contenait James. Il avait transplané dans sa chambre et lui avait dit qu'elle avait raté leur rendez-vous. Ils s'étaient disputés les mots étaient gravés dans son esprit. Elle trouvait ça particulièrement bizarre parce qu'ils ne devaient pas se voir avant samedi et qu'aujourd'hui, on était... ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, elle était certaine qu'elle se serait souvenue de leur rendez-vous. Même en plein délire.

« Et bien, tu es tôt debout » La voix de sa mère la tira de ses pensées « Et tu sembles aller bien mieux. La grippe-de-trois-jour a fait son temps ? »

« Bien sûr » Lily sourit « Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on appelle ça la grippe-de-trois-jours »

« Comme tu as raison chérie » Daisy s'assit à côté de sa fille et commença à dévorer son petit-déjeuner.

« Pourquoi cette précipitation maman ? »

Elle avait déjà fini sa nourriture et déposait la vaisselle dans l'évier. « Je suis un peu en retard, c'est tout. Je dois être tôt au boulot les lundis, tu te rappelles ? » Lily acquiesça en avalant une autre bouchée. Daisy vérifia sa montre. « Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Passe une bonne journée chérie » Elle se précipita vers la sortie, de s'arrêtant que pour embrasser sa fille sur la joue.

« Toi aussi maman » cria-t-elle derrière elle en espérant qu'elle entendrait.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge pour la première fois de la journée. Il était tôt, effectivement, la mère de Lily partait vraiment tôt les lundis... lundi... C'était lundi ? Lily sauta sur le calendrier pour s'en assurer. En effet, c'était lundi. Et cela signifiait que...

« Oh, _Merlin_ »

oOoOoOoOo

Avec un léger _pop_, Lily arriva dans le parloir dans lequel elle avait parlé avec James l'été précédent. Elle espérait qu'il serait là, elle ne savait pas où regarder d'autre. Ses espoirs ne furent pas déçus, il était penché par-dessus un bureau qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué lors de sa dernière visite.

« J'y suis presque, Patmol » Il se tourna juste un moment après le son de son arrivée. Il semblait détendu, joyeux mais dès qu'il posa un œil sur elle, cela changea. Ses yeux se plissèrent et ses traits se durcirent.

Debout au milieu de la pièce, sans rien pour se dissimuler et le regard du jeune homme la brulant de l'intérieur, Lily ne s'était jamais sentie plus vulnérable. « Je suis désolée » murmura-t-elle. Même si cela paraissait impossible, il parvint à sembler encore plus furieux. « Je ne » Elle prit une grande respiration « Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit samedi »

« Alors pourquoi » Ses mots étaient secs. On pouvait voir qu'il essayait de garder le contrôle de lui-même et, pour le moment, y parvenait « l'as-tu fait ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Parce que j'étais malade, et fatiguée, et _vraiment_ confuse et que je ne savais pas pourquoi tu étais dans ma chambre » Il lui sembla qu'il retenait un sourire mais il resta silencieux « Mais je ne – tu n'es pas égocentrique. Pas du tout. Sincèrement. Je trouve que tu es plutôt altruiste en fait. Et si je pouvais retirer ce que j'ai dit, je le ferais mais je ne peux pas »

« Bien » Son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion « Je suis heureux de savoir qu'au moins, tu ne me trouves pas égocentrique »

Elle reprit un peu espoir. Elle s'approcha de lui et prit ses mains « Bien sûr que je ne le pense pas, James ! Après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi » Elle marqua une pause « Comment pourrais-je penser ça ? »

Il retira violement ses mains et se tourna. « Et bien, je ne sais pas, Evans ! » Il lui fit face à nouveau, son visage déformé de colère « Il semble qu'il y ait beaucoup de choses que tu peux faire, malgré » Sa voix prit des intonations moqueuses « tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi » Lily le regarda, horrifiée, mais il reprit « Comme refuser de sortir avec moi en public ! Ou me traiter de connard ! C'est – c'est une fabuleuse façon de me dire merci »

Le visage de Lily se tordit et ses yeux devinrent presque aussi noirs que ceux de James « Si tu as besoin de _dédommagements_ pour ça, je me passerai de ton aide dans le futur ! »

« Non, Lily. C'est juste- » Il soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains avant de faire glisser celles-ci dans ses cheveux « Ce serait bien parfois de savoir que j'ai réussi à te prouver que je ne suis pas une horrible personne »

« Je ne le pense pas » Elle se rapprocha de lui et se retint de poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Mais tu penses toujours que je suis un connard »

Elle soupira « C'est compliqué »

« Simplifie-le »

Elle se retourna et inspira un bon coup « C'est comme si » Elle prit une autre respiration « il y avait deux garçons » Elle lui refit face « et l'un d'entre eux est _merveilleux_. Il est tendre, attentionné et » Elle sourit « un amant exceptionnel » Cela lui arracha un sourire « Et je l'aime bien, beaucoup même. Mais il y a cet autre gars » Sa voix devint plus sérieuse et le sourire de James disparut. « Il est arrogant, méprise les gens, et oui, il est parfois drôle, mais la plupart du temps, il est juste infect. Et lui, je ne l'aime pas du tout »

Il la regarda fixement. « Il faut que tu comprennes, James, que toutes ces personnes à qui tu t'en prends, elles viennent me demander de l'aide à _moi_. Et comment suis-je censée – comment pourraient-elles se sentir à l'aise avec moi si je sors avec leur persécuteur ? »

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux « Je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça »

Elle revint vers lui et lui prit à nouveau les mains « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le fasses » Il ne répondit pas mais sembla satisfait. Elle saisit l'opportunité, se colla plus proche de lui et passa ses bras dans son cou. « Tu m'as manqué, tu sais » Elle frotta son nez contre son menton et remarqua que les poils à cet endroit étaient devenu plus piquants. Doucement, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sourit légèrement. « Suis-je pardonnée ? »

« Je suppose »

« Bien » chuchota-t-elle contre sa bouche « Parce que tu m'as vraiment beaucoup manqué »

« Ah oui ? » Il haussa un sourcil « Et si tu me montrais à quel point ? »

Elle se recula et se mordit la lèvre en souriant. « Je pense que je dois pouvoir faire ça »

ooOooOooOOo

Il n'aurait pas dû lui pardonner. Il n'aurait pas dû accepter de la voir. Il n'aurait pas dû lui laisser la chance de le manipuler. Il n'aurait pas dû répondre à ses lettres. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Parce qu'elle était mignonne, adorable et anormalement sincère dans ses réponses. Et maintenant, ils en étaient revenus à la même situation qu'à la fin de l'année. Cette situation dont il voulait absolument se sortir.

Il n'aurait pas dû lui pardonner mais, quand on en venait à Lily Evans, il y avait un paquet de trucs que James Potter n'aurait pas dû faire. C'était la base même de leur relation, quand on y réfléchissait. Si Lily avait fait ce qu'elle aurait dû en quatrième année, James aurait eu un œil au beurre noir et ne serait sans doute plus capable d'avoir d'enfants. Mais, pour être honnête, James n'aurait pas dû l'embrasser en premier lieu.

Il n'aurait pas dû le faire. Il n'aurait pas dû s'engager dans cette aventure torride avec Lily Evans. Il n'aurait pas à gérer toute cette frustration, cette anxiété et, plus embarrassant, il n'aurait pas eu de peine de cœur.

Il n'aurait pas dû tomber amoureux d'elle.

Mais il l'avait fait. Il avait fait tout ça. Il l'avait embrassée quand elle était furieuse parce qu'elle était incroyablement mignonne à cet instant là, et avait continué à le faire parce que c'était extrêmement agréable il avait commencé à l'apprécier vraiment en cinquième année, parce qu'elle était aussi tordue qu'il l'était et qu'elle le fascinait. Elle le faisait rire, et il la faisait rire, et tout était super. Il l'avait soutenue à travers tous ses problèmes personnels parce qu'à ce moment, il était déjà amoureux d'elle. Et il était presque sûr qu'elle ressentait la même chose que lui. Ce qui était sûrement pourquoi ses constants rejets le faisaient autant souffrir. Elle le blessait encore, encore, encore, et encore, et quand il parvenait enfin à se libérer de sa douleur, il retournait vers elle et lui pardonnait.

Parce que, pour dire vrai, être sans elle était encore bien plus douloureux.

oOoOoOoOo

C'était en souriant et en riant que le couple avait abandonné le parloir pour la chambre de James. La robe de Lily avait disparu à peine passait-elle la porte et le tee-shirt de James s'était évaporé quelque part au milieu de la pièce.

James la poussa sur son lit, se régalant de sa vue avant que ses lunettes soient inévitablement mises de côté. Elle lui sourit et James plongea avidement dans son cou pendant qu'elle s'occupait de sa ceinture d'une main experte. A contrecœur, il se redressa un peu pour retirer ses lunettes avant que Lily ne s'en occupe. Cela le privait de la vue d'un spectacle merveilleux mais au moins, il saurait où elles étaient.

Elle attrapa sa main avant qu'il les dépose sur la table de nuit « Arrête » lui dit-elle « Garde-les »

Son sourire s'agrandit et il reprit là où il en était dans ce qui était bien parti pour être leur meilleur coup.

oOoOoOoOo

« Oh, Oh _Merlin_ James » souffla-t-elle. Il retira une mèche de cheveux de son visage, toujours couché au dessus d'elle. « C'était... c'était... il n'y aucun mot pour décrire comment c'était ! »

Il rigola légèrement contre son cou « C'est incroyable ce qui peut arriver quand je te vois, non ? » demanda-t-il entre deux baisers sur sa gorge.

« On dirait bien » haleta-t-elle alors qu'une petite morsure bien placée provoquait un frisson de plaisir le long de son dos. Il rigola encore. Lily laissa retomber sa tête en arrière pour savourer des dernières volutes de plaisir tout en profitant des petites attentions qu'il continuait de lui donner « Tu es incroyable »

« Et bien merci ma puce » Il se dégagea de son cou et l'embrassa tendrement avant de rouler sur le côté « Mais il faut être deux »

Elle rit doucement et se coucha sur le côté. Il dégagea quelques cheveux de son visage et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Il déposa un bisou sur son nez et elle grimaça, elle était si incroyablement mignonne que James pensa que cela devrait être illégal. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un moment, couché face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, jouant, riant.

Bien trop rapidement, Lily reprit ses esprits « Je devrais y aller » murmura-t-elle

« Non, tu ne devrais pas. » Il l'embrassa plus intensément pour la distraire.

« Mais il le faut »

Une fois par le passé, ils avaient eu cette conversation. Elle avait essayé de partir et James avait pu l'en empêcher. Il lui avait dit de rester et elle l'avait écouté. A cette époque, elle était fragile et avait besoin de rester avec lui autant qu'il avait envie qu'elle reste. Il n'avait pas dû se montrer très persuasif.

Il la regarda chercher ses vêtements.

Aujourd'hui, il voulait encore se battre contre son départ précipité. Il voulait passer plus de temps avec elle, sourire, rire, jouer avec elle. Il voulait lui dire de rester. Mais elle n'était plus cette fille fragile qui avait besoin de lui. Elle était heureuse et sûre d'elle et bien qu'il aime cette Lily, une petite partie de lui aurait voulu qu'elle soit toujours cette fille paumée, simplement pour qu'elle reste.

Elle s'habilla rapidement.

Il ne pouvait pas la faire rester. Elle n'écouterait plus aussi facilement. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander non plus. Il savait quelle serait sa réponse et ne pouvait supporter de l'entendre.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa une dernière fois.

Et même s'il savait que cela finirait par le tuer, il la regarda partir.


	9. Septième année, Part I

Bonjour à toutes !

On entre dans la dernière ligne droite (et accessoirement seconde partie) de l'histoire : la septième année (qui a "beaucoup trop de parties"...) C'est assez court mais la suite arrive rapidement :)

Merci pour vos reviews : Caramelise EwilanGil'Sayan LaSilvanamalilite noelle Rosa020 SyrineAlix Lupin Van Isters HathLilypoesy9

Bonne Lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Ne jamais le dire <strong>

**Septième année, Part I  
><strong>

Il savait que ce serait elle.

Qui d'autre cela aurait-il pu être ? Qui d'autre possédait son intelligence, sa gentillesse, son aplomb ? Qui d'autre pouvait arrêter un délinquant au beau milieu d'un acte illégal d'un seul regard ?

Lily était le seul choix logique.

Tout au fond, il savait aussi que ce serait lui.

C'était moins évident, forcément. Il était un fauteur de trouble et ne croyait pas au règlement. Mais l'école le respectait et suivait ses décisions et- enfin, il était assez intelligent également. S'il avait été préfet, cela aurait coulé de source. Mais il n'était pas préfet, aussi, à moins d'y avoir pensé, c'était insensé.

Remus était le choix logique à faire. Mais il y avait certaines _restrictions_ qui empêchaient Remus d'accéder à ce poste. Il avait dit lui-même que cela aurait été imprudent de la part de Dumbledore de le faire Préfet-en-chef. Alors ce fut James.

C'était clair pour lui. C'était sensé.

Lily, cependant, ne fut pas aussi facile à convaincre.

oOoOoOoOo

« James » S'exclama Lily en entrant dans le compartiment des préfets « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il se leva de son siège et s'approcha pour lui dire bonjour. « Je t'attends, bien sûr » murmura-t-il. Il ne l'embrassa pas mais il était si proche d'elle qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur émaner d'elle.

« On ne peut pas faire ça maintenant, James » chuchota-t-elle « Le préfet-en-chef va arriver d'une minute à l'autre »

Il déposa son front contre le sien. « Tu es un petit peu en retard en réalité »

Elle se recula immédiatement. « Il était ici ? Il t'a vu ? » Elle commença à déambuler nerveusement.

« Calme-toi » Il se plaça devant elle et posa ses mains sur ses hanches

« Mais s'il pense que je suis désorganisée ou peu fiable ou irresponsable ou ... »

« Je ne penserai jamais ça de toi » dit-il en souriant largement

« Oui, je sais que toi pas mais- » Ses yeux tombèrent sur le torse du jeune homme « Oh, très drôle Potter. A qui as-tu volé ça ? » demanda-t-elle en pointant le badge fièrement accroché à sa poitrine.

« Personne, assez bizarrement. Je l'ai reçu dans ma lettre »

Lily éclata de rire. « C'est ça. Okay, vraiment, très drôle Potter. Maintenant, dis-moi où est Remus. Je suis sûre que c'est lui »

« Non » rétorqua-t-il « Tu veux voir ma lettre peut-être ? »

« Oh. Tu ne plaisantes pas ? » Il secoua la tête « Bordel. Dumbledore est-il _vraiment_ devenu fou ? »

« Et bien, j'espère que non. On s'y met ? »

Elle accepta silencieusement et ils commencèrent à s'organiser avant que les préfets n'arrivent au compte-goutte dans le compartiment. Quand ils furent tous là, Lily commença à assigner les tâches et expliquer les responsabilités et privilèges qui venaient avec la position de préfet. Quand elle marqua une pause, James reprit et ensemble, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à informer les étudiants.

Quand le dernier préfet fut parti, James se mit à ranger le compartiment. Lily commença à l'aider mais finit par le regarder silencieusement pendant plusieurs minutes, l'air très concentré.

Finalement, James remarqua son expression et la regarda curieusement.

« Est-ce que tu l'as _payé _? »

Il ricana. « Et pourquoi au nom de Merlin aurais-je fait ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas » Lily se mit enfin à l'aider dans le réaménagement « pour rendre tes parents fiers, gonfler ton CV, » Elle laissa passer une seconde avant d'ajouter avec hésitation « passer plus de temps avec moi ? »

Il se moqua d'elle. « Mes parents seraient fiers de moi même si je passais mes journées à boire du Whisky Pur Feu affalé sur le canapé » Elle ricana doucement « Je n'ai pas besoin de gonfler mon CV, il est déjà très bien fourni comme ça. Et je passe déjà beaucoup trop de temps avec toi sans ça » Elle fut clairement offensée de cette dernière remarque mais il l'ignora et soupira lourdement « Ce job va me gâcher tout le plaisir »

Elle roula les yeux, momentanément agacée par sa plainte. Puis, en souriant malicieusement, elle se tourna vers lui. En quelques pas, elle était suffisamment proche pour toucher ses oreilles chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait. « Tout le plaisir ? »

Il se retourna vivement et l'attrapa par la taille « Peut-être pas _tout_... »

Elle se recula d'un air taquin « Oh, mais tu trouves qu'on passe trop de temps ensemble, je devrais y aller alors... » Elle se tourna et, comme elle l'avait espéré, il attrapa son poignet avant qu'elle ne puisse s'éloigner.

« J'ai dit ça ? Ce que je voulais dire c'est je ne passe _jamais_ assez de temps avec toi »

Avec lenteur, elle se dirigea vers la porte, la ferma à clef et obscurcit la vitre. Puis, tout aussi doucement, elle revint vers lui « Bon, si c'est vraiment ce que tu voulais dire... »

* * *

><p>Trois semaines après la rentrée, James décida qu'il aimait vraiment beaucoup être préfet en chef. Même si ça gâchait effectivement certaines de ses activités les plus amusantes, il y avait certains avantages qui compensaient largement.<p>

« Hey, Evans ! » Il courut jusque la table de la Salle commune qu'elle était en train de quitter. Elle s'arrêta brièvement et leva les yeux sur lui.

« Oui Potter ? » Il était presque sûr que c'était le ton le plus aimable qu'elle ait jamais employé avec lui en public.

« 'Faut qu'on fasse le planning des préfets » Elle acquiesça « T'es libre quand ? »

« C'est une question que je devrais plutôt te poser » Railla-t-elle « Je peux m'organiser pour être libre »

« Okay » Balbutia-t-il « Euh, j'ai Quiddicth mardi et mercredi, alors, jeudi ça marche ? »

Elle recommença à rassembler ses affaires « Oui. Ici à sept heures ? »

« Bibliothèque. C'est plus calme »

« Je serai là »

oOoOoOoOo

Jeudi arriva et un quart d'heure avant sept heures, James se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il sortit tout ce dont il avait besoin de son sac et s'assit confortablement en attendant Lily.

Elle arriva cinq minutes plus tard, à sept heures tout pile. Elle vérifia sa montre avant de parler. « Tu es _en avance _? »

Il fronça les sourcils face à son ton dubitatif « Oui »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu es tout le temps en retard. Toujours »

« Hey » s'indigna-t-il. Elle haussa les sourcils « Ouais, d'accord mais je ne le fais pas exprès. Je suis juste facilement distrait »

« Par quoi ? » rigola-t-elle

« Toi, la plupart du temps »

Elle tenta de se renfrogner mais rata misérablement son sourire s'agrandit et elle gloussa. James rayonna. Il pouvait jurer que son rire était la plus belle chose à entendre au monde. Le reste de la réunion passa comme dans un brouillard. Il ne se souvenait plus s'ils avaient vraiment travaillé ou pas mais il s'en fichait.

Il l'avait faite rire. C'était déjà une réussite.

* * *

><p>« Hey » C'était un murmure rauque si sulfureux que cela bloqua James dans ce qu'il faisait. La vue devant lui s'ajouta à la surprise, le laissant aussi figé qu'une statue.<p>

Lily était là, assise sur son lit, seulement en sous-vêtements. Après un moment à admirer sa beauté, il parvint à parler. « H-Hey » Elle sourit, se leva du lit et s'approcha de lui. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

Elle tournait autour de lui, ses doigts glissant contre son corps ce-faisant. « Toi, principalement »

Il rit doucement. « Tu es sûre ? Parce que je ne me rappelle pas avoir quelque chose à voir avec ça »

« Je devrais clarifier la situation alors » Elle était en face de lui maintenant, ses bras autour de son cou « c'était le _manque_ de toi, en fait » Elle frotta son nez contre le sien « Tu vois, ça va faire presque un mois qu'on est à Poudlard et on n'a encore rien fait » Elle l'embrassa légèrement « d'amusant »

« Hmmm » Il posa son front contre le sien « On a été occupés » Elle commença à embrasser son cou « J'ai le Quidditch » Elle se mit à sucer l'endroit où son pouls battait « et les devoirs de Préfets en chef » Elle le mordit doucement « Et les cours ... » il fut distrait par un coup particulièrement bien placé. Ses mains glissèrent sur ses hanches, ses doigts sous la limite de sa culotte. Il la sentit sourire contre son cou et elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise sans retirer sa bouche de son cou. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce qu'elle faisait sans être distrait. Il resta ainsi, parfaitement immobile, pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que sa blouse glisse sur le sol. Le frisson soudain le ramena à lui et il commença à pousser Lily sur son lit.

Il y avait toujours assez de temps pour s'amuser.

oOoOoOoOo

Lily était très surprise de la satisfaction qu'elle retirait de son rôle de préfète en chef. James était aussi divertissant – et bien plus - durant leurs réunions qu'il l'était lors de _leurs réunions_. Il la faisait rire constamment, riait d'elle et parvenait même à avoir des conversations intelligentes quand cela était nécessaire. En fait, Lily découvrit que plus elle passait de temps avec James durant leurs réunions, plus elle voulait en passer avec lui... en dehors de leurs réunions.

Pour dire vrai, elle avait toujours apprécié sa compagnie. Il y avait une alchimie particulière entre eux qui rendait tout – les disputes, les conversations, le sexe – plus amusant que ça ne l'aurait été avec n'importe qui d'autre.

Elle supposait que d'une certaine manière, elle l'avait toujours su. Elle n'avait jamais pris autant de plaisir à se disputer avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Elle ne l'avait jamais réalisé avant, ou juste pas reconnu. Une vérité qu'elle ne pouvait désormais plus nier : elle aimait passer du temps avec lui.

C'était une sacrée révélation.

oOoOoOoOo

Il la regardait avec les yeux d'un artiste, tentant désespérément de retenir chaque petit détail avant que la scène change. Avant qu'elle parte.

C'était une vision magnifique allongée sur son lit, avec rien pour la couvrir à part son propre corps de temps à autre. Elle était silencieuse, un petit sourire aux lèvres, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant tandis qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle elle était rayonnante. Ses cheveux étaient étalés autour d'elle, quelques uns barrant son visage, d'autres sur ses épaules ou éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Ses yeux verts brillaient et observaient la pièce, passant sur la fenêtre, le plafond, les posters aux murs, lui.

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent. Il s'approcha d'elle et retira les cheveux de son visage. Sa main resta là et caressa doucement sa joue. Elle la prit doucement entre les siennes et l'éloigna de son visage avant de rapidement l'en rapprocher pour poser ses lèvres dessus. Lentement, elle continua à lui donner une trainée de baisers humides sur le bras, l'épaule puis le cou. Trop rapidement mais pas assez vite également, elle trouva sa bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent lentement, doucement, tendrement le type de baisers que seuls deux amants peuvent partager.

Elle s'éloigna et il s'accrocha à elle, ne voulant pas la voir partir. Elle lui sourit et revint vers lui, frottant son nez dans son cou. Il l'embrassa dans les cheveux. « Ne pars pas »

« Je ne partirai pas » dit-elle doucement, il lui sourit. « Il n'y a nulle part où je préférerais être »

* * *

><p>Quand il pensait à elle, quand il pensait à lui et quand il pensait à eux deux ensemble, rien n'avait de sens.<p>

Elle était froide et distante. Elle restait lointaine et mystérieuse, sauf quand elle allait mal. Elle avait un sacré tempérament mais la percer à jour n'était pas une tâche aisée. Si elle le pouvait, elle n'aurait volontiers montré aucune émotion. Elle repoussait toujours les gens. Elle avait beaucoup d'amis, mais aucun vraiment proche. En fait, le seul ami proche qu'il se souvenait qu'elle ait eu était Rogue.

Lui était amical et accueillant, pour la plupart des gens en tout cas. Il parlait volontiers à tout le monde sauf les Serpentards et était toujours une source de cancans. Tout le monde le connaissait, tout le monde savait qui il était et, honnêtement, il aimait ça. Il ne cachait pas ses sentiments, d'une manière aussi virile que possible. Quand il était content, il le montrait. Quand il était en colère, il le montrait. Triste, calme, espiègle, frustré, quoiqu'il ressente, tout le monde le voyait. Il était toujours partant pour une nouvelle discussion et adorait rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Il était amical avec tout le monde mais peu étaient ceux appelés _amis_. Ils étaient extrêmement proches, plus proches que des frères.

Elle était respectueuse des règles. Elles avaient toutes un but, servaient à prévenir le chaos et protéger les plus faibles, croyait-elle elle réprimandait vertement ceux qui ne les suivaient pas et se dressait devant ceux qui en avaient besoin. Elle enfreignait rarement le règlement et uniquement quand cela lui convenait.

Il ne croyait pas vraiment aux règles. Elles représentaient généralement un bon canevas à suivre mais c'était tout ce à quoi elles étaient bonnes. Il y avait toujours une bonne raison de ne pas les respecter. Il les avait enfreintes presque toutes, les petites comme les grandes.

Elle était mignonne et délicate, une vraie fleur au-delà de son prénom.

Il était brutal et fort : un corps d'homme avec une âme de poète

Elle était égoïste. Elle prévoyait les choses en fonction de la manière dont cela l'affecterait.

Il était dévoué. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour quelqu'un qu'il aimait.

Elle ne voulait pas avoir de relation.

Il ne désirait rien de plus.

Elle et lui étaient deux entités complètement différentes. _Eux_ n'avait aucun sens.

Mais en réalité, il s'en fichait.

Il se fichait qu'elle ne veuille pas de relation.

Il se fichait qu'elle pense à elle-même en premier.

Il appréciait qu'elle semble si fragile. Et ça l'amusait quand elle prouvait qu'elle ne l'était pas.

Il aimait sa fière réticence à briser le règlement, il appréciait particulièrement qu'elle enfreigne les règles pour – comme elle le faisait souvent – son bénéfice à lui. Il admirait son besoin de protéger les faibles et de se dresser pour défendre ses croyances, même quand il n'était pas d'accord avec elle. Il avait la plus grande admiration pour la façon dont elle respectait les règles à la lettre – même si ce n'était pas son cas, elle croyait en leur bénéfice, elle.

Il était complètement fou du mystère qui l'entourait elle ne cessait jamais de l'intriguer. Il aimait être capable de lui soutirer des sentiments. Il adorait être le seul à avoir autant de pouvoir sur elle. Il aimait plus que tout être le seul à être si proche d'elle.

Ca n'avait pas de sens. Mais l'amour, résonnait-il, avait rarement du sens.


	10. Septième année, Part II

****Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien et qu'il ne fait pas trop froid chez vous ;)

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait comme d'habitude très plaisir

Bonne Lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Ne jamais le dire <strong>

**Chapitre 9**

**Septième année, part II**

La bibliothèque était un endroit où il était devenu courant de trouver James et Lily. L'atmosphère calme et les tables larges étaient extrêmement pratiques pour les tâches de préfets en chef, principalement leur table en dessous de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le lac. Cette table était également une des plus éloignée de Madame Pince et donc, celle où il était plus facile d'éviter les réprimandes de la bibliothécaire. A cause du lieu de leurs rendez-vous, ils en profitaient généralement pour faire leurs devoirs après leurs tâches obligatoires. Ils travaillaient, discutaient, riaient et s'aidaient l'un l'autre quand c'était nécessaire. De temps en temps, ils restaient assis en silence et travaillaient sur différents projets en profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre.

Parce c'était un endroit pratique pour travailler, il devint rapidement de connaissance publique que c'était le premier endroit où regarder quand quelqu'un les cherchait.

oOoOoOo

« Hey, James » bourdonna soudain une voix. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il réalisa que ce n'était pas Lily. La voix était bien trop haut-perchée, geignarde et aguicheuse pour que Lily l'emploie. Surtout en public. Et en plus, Lily était assise à côté de lui. Si elle avait voulu son attention, elle lui aurait juste donné un coup de coude.

Il termina la phrase qu'il était en train d'écrire et releva les yeux. « Que puis-je pour toi Alyssa ? » Il sourit à la grande blonde de sixième année et remarqua que les yeux de Lily les surveillaient.

Alyssa se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre et fit tourner une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt. « Je me demandais juste si tu pourrais m'aider avec mon devoir de Métamorphose. McGonagall a dit que tu étais le meilleur » Elle se mordit la lèvre d'un air aguicheur.

« Je pense que je dois pouvoir faire ça » Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille et, instinctivement, il répondit. « Amène tes affaires par ici et on s'y met. »

Elle trottina vers sa table comme un petit chiot excité, ruinant en quelques secondes l'apparence sexy qu'elle s'était donné tant de mal à créer.

Lily ricana, la tête toujours penchée sur son devoir. « Quoi ? » Demanda James.

Elle releva les yeux « Rien » Elle secoua la tête et se remit à étudier.

James déplaça ses affaires sur le côté pour faire de la place à Alyssa. Il avait juste fini que la jeune fille revint en gambadant. Elle déposa son livre, sa baguette et s'assit à côté de lui.

« On est censé conjuré des formes de vie simples » expliqua-t-elle « Mais je n'y arrive pas ! »

James et Lily grimacèrent tous les deux face au son aigu de sa voix. « Et bien, montre moi ce que tu arrives à faire » proposa James. Alyssa sourit légèrement avant d'agiter sa baguette dans un mouvement compliqué et élaboré. Il ne se passa rien.

« Tu vois » crissa-t-elle encore « Je n'y arrive pas »

« Ce n'est pas étonnant en agitant ta baguette dans tous les sens comme ça. Il faut être beaucoup plus précis. Regarde » James refit le mouvement avec sa baguette et une parfaite petite souris apparut sur la table.

« Oh. Comme ça ? » Elle refit exactement le même mouvement que précédemment, ce qui eu exactement le même résultat. Elle regarda James pathétiquement.

« Non » Il se leva de sa chaise et vint se placer derrière elle pour prendre sa main dans la sienne « Comme ça » Doucement, il fit bouger la main de la jeune fille et sa baguette avec, dans un mouvement plus correct. Il le refit une seconde fois puis la laissa essayer.

Elle produisit une petite souris horriblement laide mais vivante qui se mit à tourner autour de celle que James avait produit et les deux commencèrent à couiner ensemble.

« Oh, merci James ! » Alyssa sauta de son siège et serra James dans ses bras. Par-dessus l'épaule de la sixième, James put voir Lily faire disparaitre les deux souris. Quand Alyssa se recula, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il crut voir un éclair de colère passer dans le regard de Lily mais elle se contenta de se remettre au travail. Alyssa rassembla ses affaires et gambada ailleurs.

« Désolé pour ça » murmura-t-il en se rasseyant et en reprenant ses devoirs là où il les avait laissés.

« Ne t'excuse pas » Dit gentiment Lily.

« Je n'avais pas prévu que ce serait si... »

Elle releva les yeux de son parchemin « Ne t'excuse pas » Elle sourit « Tu as parfaitement le droit de flirter avec qui tu veux »

Sans plus parler, Lily retourna à ses devoirs.

oOoOoOo

James était abattu. Il n'avait pas flirté avec Alyssa. Du moins, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il le faisait... Flirter était comme une seconde nature pour lui. Il ne réalisait pas qu'il le faisait jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un (généralement Remus) le lui fasse remarquer. Il n'avait en tout cas pas eu l'intention de le faire.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'il était désolé mais s'arrêta avant qu'un son puisse sortit.

"Ne t'excuse pas"

C'était ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Pour autant que James puisse s'en rappeler, c'était la première fois que Lily ne voulait pas qu'il s'excuse.

Lily voulait _toujours_ qu'il s'excuse. Qu'il ait fait quelque chose ou pas, il était constamment en train de demander pardon, ou de refuser de le faire. Qu'elle ne veuille pas qu'il le fasse était entièrement nouveau.

Et cela le prit complètement au dépourvu.

oOoOoOo

Lily était fâchée. Furieuse, fulminante, irritée, enragée, furibonde et tout autre adjectif auquel elle ne s'ennuya pas à penser à ce moment précis. Elle était contrariée _à ce point_.

Comment cette sale petite garce faux-cul osait-elle envahir leur espace et littéralement se jeter sur lui comme ça ? Comme si Lily n'était pas juste à côté d'eux. Et comment avait-il osé la _laisser_ faire ?

Elle voulait le lui dire, lui dire que ce n'était pas correct de flirter effrontément avec une autre juste devant sa ... Elle ne pouvait pas finir cette phrase. Qu'était-elle ? Pas sa petite amie, sûr. Amie, peut-être, mais c'était encor à déterminer. Ils n'étaient rien de plus que des partenaires.

Elle n'avait absolument aucun droit de lui dire ce qu'il pouvait faire ou pas. Il était libre de faire comme il lui plaisait. Alors c'est ce qu'elle lui dit.

oOoOoOo

Après avoir regagné son sang-froid, James resta passablement confus.

Lui et Lily partageaient une romantique, quoique non-traditionnelle, relation de couple. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait de donner des noms mais elle ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence à présent.

C'était mal de flirter (même involontairement) avec quelqu'un d'autre en étant investi dans une relation de couple (peu importe à qu'elle ne soit à aucune autre pareille). S'il avait été à la place de Lily, il aurait été extrêmement en colère et il aurait eu tout droit de l'être. Il aurait crié et exigé des explications et des excuses et même là, se serait isolé pour faire mijoter son irritation. Bien sûr, il aurait cédé bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais le ressentiment aurait été le même.

Lily avait tous les droits d'être en colère contre lui.

Lily aurait_ dû _être en colère contre lui.

Mais elle ne l'était pas.

C'était très perturbant.

N'était-elle pas jalouse ?

N'était-elle pas au moins contrariée ?

N'en avait-elle rien à faire ?

Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître les réponses.

* * *

><p>Le premier match de Quidditch de l'année arriva plus vite que quiconque, sauf James, ne l'avait anticipé. C'était normal, bien sûr. L'excitation du début d'une nouvelle année faisait toujours passer le Quiddicth au second plan. James cependant avait décompté les jours avant ce match, surtout qu'il avait perdu la dernière fois contre ces adversaires : les Serpentards.<p>

Il avait martelé son équipe sans cesse, les avait poussés plus loin qu'ils n'avaient jamais été. Aucun ne s'était plaint : tous autant que James voulaient prendre leur revanche.

Le jour du match se leva tôt et l'équipe des lions marcha d'un pas résolu vers le terrain. Il n'y eut pas de discussion entre eux alors qu'ils se préparaient, ils savaient tous ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

Ils volèrent. Férocement, vicieusement, presque sauvagement, ne montrant aucune pitié face à l'équipe de Serpentard. Ils utilisèrent tous les moyens nécessaires pour se saisir du Souaffle, abandonnant tout fair-play pour se contenter de coller aux règles. Leur gardien était en excellente forme : il bloqua presque tous les tirs qui arrivèrent vers lui. Les cris de joie furent presque trop doux pour James quand leur attrapeur referma sa main sur le Vif.

oOoOoOo

« Danse avec moi »

La fête de la victoire battait son plein. La musique tonitruait, les gens se trémoussaient, le bourdonnement des conversations n'était interrompu que par un occasionnel cri de victoire.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se faufiler à travers la foule, les Gryffondors s'écartaient comme la mer Rouge devant leur héros de Quidditch. Elle était assise avec ses amies, parlait et riait, déterminée à ne pas le regarder. Elle tourna doucement la tête quand il tapota son épaule. Elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder qui c'était pour savoir.

« Danse avec moi »

Elle parut confuse et presque déçue. « James »

« Lily » Elle haussa un sourcil et son expression devint entièrement sceptique « Je ne te demande pas en mariage. C'est juste une danse »

Précautionneusement, elle plaça sa main dans celle qu'il lui tendait et le laissa la guider sur la piste de danse. Immédiatement, le rock endiablé qui était en train de passer devint une balade romantique. James posa doucement une main sur sa taille et la tira plus proche de lui qu'elle ne l'aurait autorisé. Lily posa prudemment une main sur son épaule, plaçant une distance convenable et sécuritaire entre eux. Lentement, ils commencèrent à se balancer sur la musique.

James ne quitta pas ses yeux. Elle essayait désespérément de regarder tout sauf lui. Finalement, ses yeux tombèrent sur ses pupilles noisette et il sourit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre. Inconsciemment, elle se rapprocha un peu de lui.

« Je suis vraiment fier de toi, tu sais » chuchota-t-elle

« D'avoir massacré les Serpentards ? Le plaisir était mien »

Elle rigola. « De ça, bien sûr, bien que ton esprit sportif laissait un peu à désirer » Elle l'empêcha d'objecter « mais je parlais de ton rôle de préfet en chef. Tu t'es vraiment montré à la hauteur des responsabilités »

Il sourit. « Je le fais pour toi, tu sais » Elle lui donna un petit sourire sincère et secoua la tête.

La chanson arriva à sa fin et Lily se recula. « Il est tard, dit-elle, je pense que je vais aller au lit »

« Oh, bonne nuit alors »

Elle ne répondit pas mais se tourna et traversa la foule. Il la regarda partir, se faufiler entre les groupes de personnes jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive de l'autre côté de la pièce et gravisse les escaliers.

Il lui fallut presque une minute entière pour réaliser où elle allait.

oOoOoOo

« Il t'en a fallu du temps » Elle se leva de son lit et vint le rejoindre à mi-chemin entre la porte et le lit.

« Je croyais que tu allais au lit ? » demanda-t-il. Il l'embrassa avant qu'elle puisse répondre.

« Je vais au lit » confirma-t-elle. Elle continua à l'embrasser et ses mains glissèrent contre l'ourlet de son tee-shirt.

« Excuse-moi d'avoir supposé que c'était le tien » Sa blouse tomba au sol, il commença à soulever celle de la jeune fille en les rapprochant du lit.

« Tu n'es pas très bon en suppositions » Elle les retourna et le fit tomber en position assise sur le lit.

« Considère la leçon apprise » Elle grimpa sur ses jambes

« Bien »

D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils parvinrent à se débarrasser de leurs vêtements en s'installant confortablement sur le lit de James. Il était resté assis, Lily à cheval sur lui. Leurs fronts et nez étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, leurs yeux exactement à même hauteur et ils ne brisèrent jamais le contact. Ils bougèrent en harmonie, paisiblement et admirablement. Quand cela devint trop pour Lily, elle s'éloigna doucement sans briser le contact visuel, le laissant observer sa délivrance avant de retomber sur son épaule. Elle continua à bouger jusqu'à ce que James ait eu sa libération également et même là, resta appuyée sur son épaule.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, se repaissant de chaque détail. La façon dont ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'habitude et la ligne qu'il formait au dessus de sa nuque. Les perles de sueur qui brillaient et de temps en temps glissaient le long de son dos. La manière dont son corps se soulevait et s'abaissait à cause des grandes respirations qu'il prenait. Les petites lignes blanches qui parcouraient son dos et qu'elle n'avait jamais remarquées avant. Elle parcourut l'une d'elle du bout du doigt, il trembla.

« D'où viennent-elles ? » demanda-t-elle tendrement

« Je suppose que dire 'nulle part' est une réponse inacceptable » Elle acquiesça « Quelques corps à corps un peu brutaux avec les mecs »

« Vraiment ? » Elle avait l'air sceptique. James hocha la tête. « Et bien, ça m'attriste de savoir que tu couches avec d'autres »

Il fronça les sourcils de confusion « Mais je viens juste de te dire que c'était les mecs... »

Elle sourit d'un air machiavélique « Exactement » Le regard scandalisé sur son visage la fit rire hystériquement. Elle tomba de ses genoux, ce qui donna à James suffisamment d'espace pour la chatouiller. « Hey » cria-t-elle entre deux rires « C'est pas nécessaire ! »

« C'est parfaitement nécessaire » répondit James de sa position au-dessus d'elle

Après quelques couinements et éclats de rire, Lily parvint à reprendre assez de sang froid pour emprisonner James dans un baiser. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus efficace contre les chatouilles.

« C'est de la triche » bouda James

« C'est parfaitement nécessaire » répliqua Lily. Sa remarqua provoqua un nouvel enchaînement de rires, qui se termina par une nouvelle série de baisers. Lily se leva et attrapa sa main, rigolant toujours. « Viens ! »

« Quoi ? » Elle tira du lit

« Dansons ! »

* * *

><p>Lily était frustrée.<p>

Elle n'avait plus été avec James depuis le dernier match de Quidditch et cela faisait presque un mois maintenant. Pendant les deux dernières années, ils s'étaient vu aussi souvent que possible. Cette année, cependant, ils avaient de la chance s'ils se voyaient une fois toutes les trois semaines. C'était comme si leurs horaires avaient été pensés pour les garder volontairement séparés. Et même s'ils se voyaient souvent, ils avaient rarement l'occasion d'être ensemble.

Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment cette situation.

Elle voulait désespérément – hum, s'amuser avec James. Elle avait parcouru ses opportunités et aucune n'avait semblé valide.

Se disputer avec lui ne marcherait plus désormais. Ils s'étaient rarement pris le bec cette année et à chaque fois que c'était arrivé, la foule avait refusé de se disperser comme elle le faisait avant.

Les seules fois où elle le voyait en dehors des cours et des réunions de préfets, il était en train de faire ses devoirs. Elle aussi suffoquait sous la masse de travail pour les ASPICs et comprenait qu'à ce niveau, les devoirs avaient vraiment besoin d'être faits. Alors elle le laissait en paix.

Chaque fois qu'elle pensait à aller le surprendre à la fin d'un entraînement de Quiddicth, elle devait patrouiller.

Aucun de leurs temps libres ne tombait ensemble.

Après les réunions de préfets, ils avaient d'autres devoirs à faire.

C'était un sacré dilemme.

Elle y réfléchit longtemps et en vint à la conclusion que si elle voulait, bien, vous savez (et elle le voulait très fort) elle aurait à le lui _demander_.

oOoOoOo

« James ! » cria-t-elle en sprintant à travers le couloir désert. « James ! Attends ! »

Il fit demi-tour quand il comprit qui l'appelait. Quand elle l'eut rattrapé, elle l'embrassa brièvement sur la bouche. « Je ne peux pas maintenant Lily, j'ai cours »

« Je sais » Son visage se démonta légèrement mais elle se reprit vite et lui sourit. « mais vendredi, aucun de nous ne doit patrouiller et je ne crois pas que tu aies un entrainement alors... »

« Je ne peux pas non plus » l'arrêta-t-il

« Oh, okay, d'accord » Elle continua à sourire « Je suppose qu'on devra trouver un autre moment alors »

Avant qu'il puisse accepter, elle avait tourné les talons et était partie.

oOoOoOo

Evidemment.

Evidemment !

Evidemment que ça devait arriver.

Evidemment que la seule nuit qu'il pouvait passer avec Lily devait tomber un soir de pleine lune.

Evidemment.

oOoOoOo

Evidemment.

Evidemment !

Evidemment qu'il avait quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire.

Comment avait-elle pu être si imprudente ? Si stupide ?

Il était un homme occupé. Elle aurait dû lui demander quand il était disponible.

Mais ça sonnait si formel, si désespéré !

Mais elle ne voulait pas le laisser penser qu'elle était idiote. Ce qui serait arrivé si elle avait laissé la conversation prendre cette direction.

Evidemment.

oOoOoOo

« Lily, réveille-toi » Il l'embrassa légèrement et elle répondit un petit peu en ouvrant les yeux.

« James ? » Sa voix était groggy et ses yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir totalement.

« Ouais » Il l'embrassa encore

« Je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas venir ce soir » Elle s'assit pour mieux le voir.

« Je ne pouvais pas rester loin de toi » Il sourit. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle puisse le voir. Il supposa qu'elle souriait aussi. « Retrouve-moi en bas dans cinq minutes »

Il retourna dans la salle commune, s'attendant à moitié à ce qu'elle se rendorme et le laisse attendre. Merlin savait qu'il était assez fatigué pour s'endormir ici. Il ne s'assit pas, sachant que s'il le faisait, ce serait fini pour lui.

Il eut l'impression d'attendre une éternité mais Lily finit par apparaitre dans les escaliers, se frottant encore les yeux de sommeil. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, entoura tendrement ses bras autour de lui et l'embrassa délicatement. Elle avait visiblement brossé ses dents et la pensée le fit sourire.

« Viens avec moi »

« Où va-t-on ? » demanda-t-elle, elle n'avait toujours pas lâché son cou.

« Suis-moi » Elle laissa retomber ses bras et il prit sa main, la tirant gentiment derrière lui.

Il la mena à travers le portrait et dans une série de couloirs. Il espérait qu'à un moment, elle comprendrait où il l'emmenait et il ne fut pas déçu de voir ses yeux s'illuminer quand elle devina. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant leur salle préférée, il ouvrit la porte et révéla une montagne de coussins et d'oreillers qui les attendaient.

« Tu es partante pour un peu de romantisme ? »

Elle sourit encore et lui répondit en l'embrassant.

oOoOoOo

« Mmmmmmmm » murmura-t-elle en frottant son nez dans son cou qu'elle embrassait vaguement. Il tourna la tête pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il continua de la regarder « Pourquoi ne fait-on pas ça plus souvent ? »

Il ne dit rien mais répondit en la rapprochant de lui. Il sentait son sourire contre son cou. Elle chuchota « J'aime te faire l'amour »

James découvrit qu'il était incapable de bouger.

* * *

><p>Il ne pouvait plus gérer ça.<p>

Il ne savait pas où il en était avec elle. Il était aussi désespérément amoureux d'elle qu'avant mais ne savait plus comment agir avec elle. Elle était différente. Elle lui parlait en public maintenant, sans crier- elle le cherchait même pour ça. C'était comme si elle voulait qu'ils soient amis. Et ils étaient toujours … ce qu'ils étaient depuis un moment déjà.

Mais elle ne voulait pas sortir avec lui.

Et ça n'avait aucun sens à ses yeux.

Normalement, si elle appréciait réellement de passer de temps avec lui et si elle appréciait toujours autant de "lui faire l'amour" comme elle lui avait dit, elle ne devrait pas avoir de problème à mettre les autres au courant.

Mais elle ne voulait pas.

Et cette phrase, "faire l'amour", James ne savait pas comment la prendre. Il pensait qu'elle était réservée aux gens amoureux l'un de l'autre. Il l'aimait mais il était assez certain que c'était un amour à sens unique. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé le terme juste pour désigner ce qu'ils faisaient, elle avait toujours trouvé d'autres mots à utiliser avant.

Donc, la seule conclusion à laquelle James pouvait arriver c'est qu'elle voyait quelque chose de plus entre eux qu'elle ne le faisait avant. Cette pensée l'avait exalté mais seulement pendant un temps. Il voulait qu'il y ait quelque chose de plus, mais elle ne voulait pas. Pourtant, elle agissait comme s'ils avaient plus.

Tout ça était très confus.

Et il ne parvenait plus à le gérer.

oOoOoOo

Il sent qu'elle frotte son nez contre sa barbe naissante et devine son sourire à travers le baiser qu'elle pose sur sa mâchoire. Elle pose ses doigts sur son torse et commence à dessiner. Des cercles, des fleurs, des étoiles et des sourires. Pas de cœurs, jamais de cœurs.

Ses lunettes sont sur nez et il respire fort et vite. Il ne dort pas et malgré tous ses efforts pour prétendre le contraire, il est sûr qu'elle le sait. Il ne joue pas avec elle comme il le fait d'habitude, il ne pourrait pas même s'il voulait. A la place, il fixe le baldaquin de son lit, plongé dans ses pensées.

Il la sent se coller à lui. Il l'ignore. Elle s'éloigne de lui et il peut entendre un bâillement sonore, un coup d'œil sur le côté lui permet à peine de distinguer sa forme brouillée qui s'étire. Il l'ignore à nouveau. Elle roule sur lui et tente de capter son regard. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien » marmonne-t-il, sans la regarder.

« Tu mens » le réprimande-t-elle doucement, un de ses doigts dessinant son visage « Pas de secrets, tu te souviens ? »

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire vertement. Leur relation toute entière est basée sur un secret.

« James » plaide-t-elle « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il ne peut plus le supporter. Il grogne et s'assied violement. Elle tombe mais, à ce moment, ça n'a plus d'importance. Il ouvre les rideaux et sort du lit. Il part fébrilement à la recherche de ses vêtements. Il ne la regarde pas. Il sait qu'il changera d'avis en voyant son air blessé. Il trouve son boxer et l'enfile.

« James ! » supplie-t-elle. Il entend des sanglots dans sa voix.

Il se retourne brusquement et la regarde alors qu'il finit de boutonner son pantalon. Il n'est pas vraiment fâché, il espère que son visage le montre. Il se sent confus, triste et frustré. Il soupire et pose sa main sur sa figure, avant de finalement la passer dans ses cheveux décoiffés.

Il ne peut pas trouver les mots pour lui expliquer. Il ferme les yeux, voir son visage ne l'aide pas à se concentrer. Il prend une profonde inspiration. « Je ne peux plus faire ça » déclare-t-il.

« Qu- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » bégaye-t-elle

« Ca, ce ... » L'expression blessée de la jeune fille l'empêche de trouver ses mots « _truc_ entre nous » Il crache le seul mot qui peut décrire leur situation « quoique ce soit. Je ne peux pas faire ça, Lily. Je ne peux plus »

Elle ne parle pas, son expression le fait pour elle. Elle sait de quoi il parle. Il ne peut plus la regarder, il se retourne et part.

Quand la porte se ferme derrière lui, il peut jurer qu'il l'entend pleurer.


	11. Septième année, Part III

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé la semaine passée : Ag4400, Arwina, Caramelise, Ca'ssou 1993, Eleonath, LaSilvana, noelle, Puky, Rosa020, Lysie

J'espère que je n'ai pas laissé de fautes (arght, ces accords de temps au présent m'ont donné des cauchemars...). Le prochain chapitre arrivera la semaine prochaine.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Ne jamais le dire<strong>

**Septième année, part III  
><strong>

Les larmes n'arrêtent pas de couler. Au bout d'un moment, elles finissent par s'estomper et elle se calme suffisamment pour pouvoir s'habiller mais de petites gouttes continuent de glisser hors de ses yeux. Elle reste allongée sur son lit et capte son odeur dans les draps qui l'entourent. C'est assez pour faire revenir de nouvelles larmes.

Elle serre le rideau contre elle et inhale profondément. Les sanglots se stoppent à nouveau mais les larmes continuent à couler. Elle essaye de respirer autant qu'elle peut cette odeur résiduelle, essaye de s'accrocher à cette dernière part de lui, maintenant qu'il est sorti de sa vie.

Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû le suivre. Peut-être que si elle l'avait fait, il serait revenu vers elle, et ils se seraient réconciliés, et ils auraient fait l'amour, et ils n'auraient plus jamais eu à quitter le lit pour le reste de leur vie. Mais elle n'avait pas pu. Le regard sur son visage l'avait gelée sur place. Il pensait ce qu'il avait dit. Il ne pouvait plus faire ça. Il ne le peut plus. Et malgré qu'elle voudrait pouvoir le faire, elle ne peut pas le forcer.

Ces pensées la hantent quand elle finit par s'enfoncer dans le sommeil et les larmes.

* * *

><p>Il n'est pas en colère quand il part. Vraiment, alors qu'il referme la porte sur sa relation avec Lily et qu'il descend les escaliers, il ne peut pas se forcer à penser du mal d'elle, quand bien même l'aurait-il voulu. Pour le reste de la journée, la seule chose qu'il est capable de ressentir est le regret.<p>

Ce sentiment change rapidement. Le lendemain, il se réveille pour découvrir que l'irritation a gagné du chemin pendant la nuit. Pourquoi l'a-t-elle forcé à vivre ça ? Ils peuvent être heureux, il en est sûr. Ou il l'était, tout du moins. Il n'est plus sûr de rien à présent.

Son irritation grandit encore au petit-déjeuner. Peut-être qu'il espère la voir se jeter sur lui au milieu de la Grande Salle, que d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle déclarera son amour pour lui dans un endroit public, parce qu'elle veut que cela marche autant que lui le veut. Mais elle ne le fait pas. Il la connait assez pour ne pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle le fasse mais il n'a pas imaginé que son manque de réaction l'ennuierait autant.

Au déjeuner, cela commence à devenir de la colère. Elle est là, ce qui est compréhensible car, même dans un grand état de détresse, tout le monde doit manger. Mais elle n'est pas juste en train de manger. Elle _sourit_. Et elle _rit_. Et elle discute joyeusement avec ses amies comme si rien de tout ceci n'était jamais arrivé. Ne représente-t-il rien pour elle ? N'est-elle pas le moins du monde affectée ? Cela pousse son irritation au-delà de sa limite, et la colère apparait.

A partir de là, chaque moment qui passe ne fait que renforcer ce sentiment. Et quand il la voit, cela augmente de manière exponentielle.

A la fin de la semaine, il est absolument furieux.

ooOooOOooOoo

Elle se réveille tôt le lendemain matin. La première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit est l'espoir désespéré que ce n'était qu'un terrible, terrible rêve. L'odeur de James disparaissant progressivement autour d'elle et l'humidité de son oreiller lui rappellent que les évènements de la veille sont bel et bien réels.

Les larmes, qui s'étaient taries durant la nuit, reviennent comme un couperet vengeur. Cette fois, cependant, elle est préparée et arrive à les maitriser rapidement.

Avant de sortir du lit, elle prend une grande respiration. Elle se saisit de toute la tristesse qu'elle ressent et l'enfouit tout au fond d'elle. Elle revêt le visage heureux qu'elle a perfectionné au cours des années. Personne, sauf peut-être James, ne verra que quelque chose cloche. Le masque ne glissera pas une fois. Pas tant qu'elle ne sera pas de retour dans l'intimité de son propre lit où elle autorisera les larmes à couler de nouveau.

ooOooOOooOoo

Pour Lily, le petit déjeuner est ardu. Toutes ses camarades de chambre dorment encore, aussi y va-t-elle seule. Elle ne s'attend pas à ce qu'il soit là : il est lui-même un lève-tôt mais ses amis ne le sont pas et il les abandonne rarement. Néanmoins, elle est heureuse quand elle pénètre dans la Grande Salle et la trouve presque vide. Aucun signe de James.

Elle s'assied seule et commence à placer doucement de la nourriture sur son assiette. Alors qu'elle étale de la confiture sur son toast, un hibou dépose un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier devant elle. Elle n'a pas lu le journal depuis un moment, ayant toujours l'impression d'avoir quelque chose de plus important à faire. Aujourd'hui cependant, ce n'est pas le cas alors elle déroule le journal et commence à lire.

Les nouvelles sont terribles. Elle sait qu'il y a une guerre en cours, que des gens comme Severus et ses amis veulent faire du mal aux personnes comme elle. Elle sait que leur leader, Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, est très puissant. Elle sait qu'il y a eu des attaques sur les Moldus et les Nés-Moldus, juste à cause de leur origine. Elle a presque dû acheter toutes ses affaires scolaires par correspondance à cause de la peur.

Mais tout ce qu'elle sait ne la prépare pas aux histoires dans le journal. Des Moldus torturés. Des Aurors morts. La destruction, le chaos, la marque des Ténèbres. Elle savait que tout ceci arrivait mais un manque d'attaque sur les familles des étudiants et son esprit occupé avaient repoussé tout ça au loin. Le journal la ramène brusquement à la réalité, ça l'absorbe et la terrifie.

Un grognement de son estomac rompt sa concentration et lui rappelle de manger quelque chose. Elle finit la nourriture sur son assiette en silence. La Salle commence à progressivement se remplir et elle sent une paire d'yeux sur elle. Elle n'a pas besoin de regarder pour savoir de qui il s'agit. Usant de tout son self-control, elle arrive à maintenir son regard loin de lui, à ne pas le supplier des yeux de revenir vers elle, par pitié. Cela lui demande plus que l'énergie qu'elle a rassemblé avant de venir. Dès que le dernier morceau de nourriture est entré dans sa bouche, elle prend son journal et retourne rapidement à son dortoir.

Le repas de midi est plus facile. Ses camarades de chambre sont réveillées et viennent avec elle. Elle a presque regagné son sang-froid et est préparée quand elle le voit entrer dans la Salle. A nouveau, à force d'une grande volonté, elle parvient à éviter tout contact visuel.

Elle s'assied volontairement de manière à ce qu'il ne soit pas dans son champ de vision. Ses amies rient de ses manières brusques, elle fait une blague pour se couvrir. Sa remarque provoque une série de plaisanteries chez les autres filles et avant qu'elle le réalise, Lily se joint à la conversation et discute joyeusement avec elles tout le repas. C'est un court mais merveilleux moment de répit dans les épreuves qu'elle traverse.

Bien trop tôt, elles finissent et retournent vers les dortoirs. James est toujours là et la prend par surprise. Sans le vouloir, elle croise ses yeux. C'est l'éternité en un instant.

A bout de force, elle l'évite pour le reste de la journée.

Quand la nuit tombe, elle se prépare pour aller se coucher, ferme les rideaux autour du lit et, une fois de plus, pleure jusqu'à tomber de sommeil.

Le reste de la semaine se passe de la même manière. C'est une routine familière, qu'elle a joué parfaitement de nombreuses fois. Se réveiller, éviter James. Cette fois, cependant, il y a une différence. Quand la journée se finit, elle se cache dans son lit et pleure.

* * *

><p>Il y a un match de Quidditch ce week-end. Gryffondor ne joue pas mais Serpentard oui et James, en tant que capitaine de l'équipe et haïsseur avide des Serpentards, assiste au match. De plus, il a des amis dans l'équipe de Serdaigle et ils seront leur prochain adversaire. Il a le double rôle de supporter et d'espion.<p>

Le match est ennuyeux et ne fournit pas à James la distraction qu'il avait espéré. Autant déteste-t-il l'admettre, Serpentard est visiblement la meilleure équipe, bien que l'équipe de Serdaigle soit assez jeune. Serpentard a 140 points d'avance quand l'attrapeur de Serdaigle, une petite fille nommée Clinton, assure la victoire en attrapant le Vif.

James prend son temps pour quitter le terrain. C'est son sanctuaire, une pause dans la colère qui le consume constamment. Au moment où il se décide enfin à partir, le stade est vide.

Il rentre au château seul mais il a à peine fait quelques mètres qu'un son bruyant derrière lui attire son attention. Il se retourne, baguette brandie, s'attendant à rencontrer un joueur de Serpentard mécontent. A la place, il est accueilli par une frustrée mais amicale capitaine de Serdaigle.

« Bon sang Potter, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, me jeter un sort ? » plaisante-t-elle

Il range sa baguette. « Pardon, Bless. Je m'attendais à un Serpentard »

« Merlin, tu crois qu'il y en a encore ici ? J'aimerais autant ne pas me retrouver face à eux si je peux l'éviter » Elle commence à marcher et James l'accompagne.

« Nah » Il hausse les épaules « ils sont probablement partis écrire à leurs pères sur l'injustice de tout ceci »

Elle roule les yeux. « Et pour une fois, je ne les en blâmerais pas »

« Pourquoi ça ? Votre victoire est indiscutable »

« Mais ils la méritaient. On a eu une victoire facile »

« Cette prise n'était pas _facile_. C'était juste un excellent timing »

« Quand même »

« Tu as gagné »

« Sur un coup de chance »

« Une victoire est une victoire »

« Ce n'est pas la même chose. C'est agréable d'obtenir quelque chose parce qu'on le mérite, tu sais ? »

« Tu ne peux pas penser comme ça, Nina. Si tu as gagné, c'est que tu l'as mérité »

Elle roule à nouveau les yeux. « Bien, mais pour ton information, sache que tu as perdu ton temps en nous espionnant aujourd'hui »

Sa mâchoire se décroche, l'air faussement vexé et il pose la main sur son torse. « Tu me blesses, Bless ! » Elle lui jette un regard et il comprend qu'elle déteste l'association « Je ne suis pas venu pour espionner. Je suis venu pour supporter une amie »

Elle hausse un sourcil. « Une amie à qui tu n'as pas parlé de l'année »

« Et bien, c'est pas ma faute si t'as laissé tomber le seul cours qu'on avait en commun »

« Tu es toujours en Soins aux Créatures Magiques ? »

« Ouais, j'y suis » Elle ricane de lui « Quoi ? C'est un bon cours ! »

Ils continuent à discuter joyeusement jusqu'à leur arrivée au château où, même là, ils poursuivent leur conversation jusqu'au moment où leurs chemins se séparent.

« Et bien James » dit Nina « c'était sympa de se rattraper un peu » Elle sourit « peut-être qu'on devrait se revoir un de ces jours »

« En effet » dit-il, sachant ce qu'elle fait. Dans une autre vie, il aurait probablement joué le jeu mais, dans l'état des choses, il ne peut pas sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre. « On devrait » Ce n'est qu'une façon de parler. Il remarque que son sourit disparait. « Amuse-toi bien à ta fête de célébration »

Elle rit doucement « Merci. A un de ces jours » Elle se tourne et commence à s'éloigner.

James remarque qu'il est dans le même couloir que la salle dans laquelle lui et Lily ont passé tant de temps. La colère, que le Quidditch et une discussion avec une vieille amie avaient réussi à effacer, revient. James débat de cette idée : pourquoi ne devrait-il pas ? Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il ne puisse pas. Nina est très sympa, plutôt jolie et toujours amusante. Et elle ne semble visiblement pas honteuse de lui.

Elle est presque au bout du couloir. Il crie son nom et se dirige vers elle. Elle s'arrête et parcours la distance qui les sépare.

« Oui ? »

« Et si on se rattrapait encore pendant la semaine ? » Il sourit « Je peux faire ça »

« Mercredi soir, vers huit heures, ça marche pour toi ? » demande-t-il

« Dangereusement proche du couvre-feu, non ? » Il rigole et pointe le badge de préfet en chef sur son torse. Elle pouffe. « Ok, mercredi, huit heures, c'est parfait »

« Bien, maintenant va profiter de ta fête de victoire » lui commande-t-il

« Salut James » A nouveau, elle se tourne et s'éloigne.

James passe devant _leur_ salle et frappe dans la porte aussi fort qu'il le peut.


	12. Septième année, Part IV

Bonjour à tous (non, non, je n'avais pas oublié)

Merci à tous pour vos reviews :** Arwina, Caramelise, LaSilvana, Victoria Shaw, noelle, Samsam, EwilanGil'Sayan, Ag4400, Liv** et à **Bella Black 2b** qui m'a fait un résumé super tonique des chapitres précédents :p

La semaine prochaine, je vais passer le WE à NY, du coup, pas de maj. Donc j'essayerai de la faire jeudi (très peu probable) ou mardi (probable) ou mercredi prochain (très probable) selon ma disponibilité/accès au net.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Ne jamais le dire<br>Septième année, Part IV**

« J'ai un rendez-vous » déclare-t-il, presque comme une confession. Une vérité qu'il connait mais admet difficilement.

Sirius relève les yeux de son projet. Remus dépose le livre qu'il lit. Peter repousse ses devoirs.

« Merde » dit Remus « Il était temps »

« Avec qui ? » demande Peter

Sirius reste silencieux.

« Evans, bien sûr » répond Remus avant que James ne puisse

« Non » Cela les pétrifie tous. Même Sirius.

« Avec qui alors ? »

« Nina Blesse »

« La capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle ? » s'assure Peter

« Celle-là même »

Remus et Peter acquiescent d'approbation. Sirius parle enfin.

« Pourquoi ? » Il pose la seule question que James a besoin d'entendre.

« Parce que je peux » répond-il

« Je pensais que tu arrivais enfin quelque part avec Evans ? »

« Non » coupe-t-il. Il adoucit sa voix. « Ce n'était pas le cas »

* * *

><p>Cela disparait. La seule chose que James a laissée quand il a passé cette porte, cette chose à laquelle Lily s'est accrochée désespérément est en train de disparaitre.<p>

Elle avait lancé un sort à son oreiller la première nuit, pas éternel, mais assez pour que l'odeur reste un peu plus longtemps. Assez pour l'aider dans les moments où il lui manquait le plus.

Maintenant, ça disparait et ça l'ennuie vraiment beaucoup. Elle n'est pas prête à être sans lui et l'enchantement ne marche qu'une fois.

Peut-être que c'est pour le mieux, songe-t-elle, peut-être qu'il est finalement temps de le laisser partir. Elle cultive la pensée pendant la moitié de la journée et vraiment, sincèrement, commence à y croire.

Puis, au déjeuner, un premier année cours vers lui et le remercie très très très très très fort pour l'avoir aidé avec son devoir de Métamorphose et Lily décide qu'il est impossible qu'elle le laisse partir.

Elle doit lui parler. Trouver un moment de sauver ce qu'ils avaient. Chaque aspect de qu'ils partageaient. Le sexe, les baisers, les disputes, les rires, l'amitié – tout avoir serait préférable et elle ne voudrait en perdre aucune partie. Il lui manque. Tout de lui lui manque, et ne pas l'avoir dans sa vie est juste trop dur à supporter.

Heureusement, l'opportunité parfaite de lui parler approche.

* * *

><p>Quinze minutes avant sept heures, mercredi soir, James peut être trouvé en train de passer en revue tous ses vêtements. Si ses amis le surprenaient, ils l'étiquetteraient immédiatement comme une tapette et, en vérité, James se sent vraiment comme une fille à cet instant. Il ne devrait pas être obsédé par ce qu'il portera pour ce rendez-vous les mecs ne pensent à ce genre de trucs, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'en sait franchement rien. Malgré tout ce que ses 17 années de vie et ses expériences avec les femmes (une seule, à y réfléchir) lui ont appris, il n'a encore jamais été à un rendez-vous avant. Il n'est pas sûr de qu'il est approprié de faire ou pas.<p>

Il entend la porte s'ouvrir et pense qu'il est bon pour une éternité de ridicule. Il se retourne pour trouver Sirius, rien que lui, et il en est assez reconnaissant. « Besoin d'un coup de main, Prongs ? » propose son ami

Il essaye de prétendre le contraire mais abandonne rapidement « Ouais »

« Je me souviens de mon premier rendez-vous » dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux vêtements de James posé sur le lit. « Cette nana était carrément chiante »

James rigole avec son ami. « Je m'en souviens aussi. Mais t'avais fini par l'embrasser, non ? »

Sirius lui tend une chemise bleu roi « Seul moyen qu'elle se taise »

Ils rient tous deux pendant que James enfile le vêtement et le boutonne. « Je pensais que tu l'aimais bien à l'époque ? »

Sirius roule les yeux en y repensant. « J'aimais sa disponibilité. Elle était pratique, assez jolie et je pensais qu'il était temps de me rendre compte par moi-même à quoi rimait toute cette comédie des rendez-vous »

« Déçu ? » demande-t-il avec amusement

« Elle m'en a dégouté à toujours »

« A ce point ? »

« Nan, pas vraiment. Je pense juste que ça ne mérite pas la réputation que ça a » James lui envoie un regard interrogateur « J'y ai rien vu de spécial. Peut-être que c'était elle qui n'était pas assez spéciale. 'sais pas. » James lui envoie un autre regard « Ce que j'essaie de dire c'est : foire pas tout »

Ils rigolent encore une fois. « Hey, t'avais pas une réunion avec Evans ce soir ? »

« Merde ! »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lily est assise à leur table à la bibliothèque, vraiment très patiemment. Ils avaient prévu cette réunion plusieurs semaines avant la rupture et elle se demande s'il a oublié. Non, il n'aurait pas oublié. Il est souvent en retard, ça ne l'étonne pas vraiment aussi elle ne s'inquiète pas quand dix minutes avant sept heures, il n'est toujours pas là.

Elle fouille son sac et sort toutes les affaires dont ils ont besoin. Plume, encre, parchemin la réunion est standard, une simple question d'horaires à régler et des choses du genre.

Lily est nerveuse. C'est la première fois depuis cette nuit-là qu'elle va lui parler ou au moins être près de lui. Elle suppose que ce sera un peu bizarre elle doute qu'ils rient beaucoup et plaisantent comme ils en ont l'habitude. Elle réalise que ce sera strictement une réunion de boulot mais elle espère que James se montrera ouvert à la discussion. Pas beaucoup. Juste le temps d'une excuse. Et peut-être d'une proposition.

A sept heures vingt, son attention est attirée par James qui entre précipitamment dans la bibliothèque. Elle lui sourit chaudement – il ne répond pas. Il bouge rapidement et les portes se referment avec un gros 'bang !' derrière lui. Il se rue sur la table, tire férocement une chaise à lui et se laisse tomber dessus. Avant qu'elle puisse parler, il annonce « Ecoute Evans, on peut faire ça vite ? Faut que j'aille quelque part »

Elle est décontenancée. Elle cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, puis réponds « Oui, oui, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire. Ca ne prendra pas longtemps »

Ils se mettent au travail, parlant aussi peu que possible. James passe son temps à vérifier sa montre et bat des doigts sur la table. Finalement, cela commence à énerver Lily « James, où dois-tu aller à ce point aller ? Je peux finir seule si c'est aussi important »

Il sourit méchamment. « J'ai un rendez-vous, Evans » Elle ne peut pas empêcher ses yeux de s'écarquiller « Tu sais ce que c'est, pas vrai ? » continue-t-il en connaissance de cause « Deux personnes qui passent du temps ensemble. Généralement en public. D'autres gens les voient et personne ne s'en inquiète »

Elle a dû mal à former les mots « Vas-y alors » finit-elle par exploser « Tu ne voudrais pas être en retard pour ça »

Il ressemble ses affaires, lance un « merci Evans » et part.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nina l'attend dans la Grande Salle, exactement où elle a dit qu'elle l'attendrait hier, quand ils ont réglé les détails pour leur entrevue. Elle porte une robe couleur prune et est vraiment jolie.

Il s'approche d'elle et ils s'accueillent avec un « salut » et une accolade. Il sent ses cheveux chatouiller son menton elle est beaucoup plus petite que lui.

« Alors » dit-elle quand il s'écarte « Où va-t-on ? »

« Et bien » Il baisse les yeux vers elle « Tu as envie d'un désert ? »

Elle sourit « Je ne dirais pas non »

« Génial » Il lui offre son bras « Par ici, mademoiselle »

Il l'emmène vers les sous-sols et il peut dire rien qu'à son expression qu'elle n'est jamais venue ici avant. « Où va-t-on ? » demanda-t-elle

« C'est une surprise »

Ils continuent à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au bout d'un couloir et s'arrêtent devant le tableau d'une corbeille de fruits. La confusion de Nina s'accroit.

« Tu vois la poire ? » Elle acquiesce, toujours perdue « Chatouille-la »

« Quoi ? » Il pointe le fruit « Pourquoi ? »

« Fais le » Il rigole doucement.

« Non. Quelque chose va en sortir et me sauter dessus » Elle prend quelques pas de recul et secoue la tête.

« Rien de la sorte n'arrivera » Il prend sa main et la tire gentiment en avant.

« Des années d'expérience m'ont appris le contraire » Elle semble vraiment appréhensive

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

« Pas vraiment » Elle rigola face à son regard d'horreur

« Bien alors, je vais le faire » déclare-t-il d'un ton impassible.

« Ca me va parfaitement » murmure-t-elle en le regardant s'approcher du portrait et chatouiller la poire. A sa plus grande surprise, la poire glousse et puis... devient une poignée. Elle revient près du portrait, absolument fascinée. James prend la poignée, la tourne et ouvre la porte pour elle. Ses yeux s'écarquillent d'émerveillement. James sourit.

« Mon dieu ! »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ce soir, les larmes arrêtent de couleur beaucoup plus vite qu'elle ne s'y attend. Il n'y a pas de conclusion dramatique ou de finale spectaculaire elles s'arrêtent simplement. A un instant, ses sanglots sont incontrôlables et celui d'après, elle fixe un point devant elle. Elles ont été de plus en plus rapides à disparaitre chaque nuit mais Lily trouve ça bizarre qu'après les évènements de ce soir, elles s'arrêtent encore plus vite.

Son esprit ne marche pas comme il devrait. Elle ne pense pas vraiment, elle est juste assise sur son lit et regarde devant elle. Quand elle devient plus consciente de ce qui l'entoure, les souvenirs fondent sur elle et les larmes menacent de couler à nouveau. Elle décide qu'elle ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec son lit pour le moment. A la place, elle se positionne sur l'appui de fenêtre, coince son corps inconfortablement dans le coin et regarde paisiblement par la fenêtre.

Le soleil est lentement en train de descendre derrière le lac et les rayons éclairent la neige de reflets magnifiques. Quelques flocons dansent joyeusement près du sol, heureux et uniques pour un court instant avant de rejoindre leurs frères sur le sol quand leur course furieuse s'achève. C'est une scène magnifique, réalise-t-elle avec une certitude absolue. Elle ferme les yeux dans l'espoir de figer à jamais ce moment dans son esprit. Quand elle les ouvre à nouveau, elle est déconcertée de découvrir que la vue a drastiquement changé.

Le soleil a fini sa descente et l'obscurité recouvre maintenant ce qui brillait encore quelques instants avant. La nuit est sans étoile, la lueur d'une lune presque pleine est devinable derrière les gros nuages qui ont pris place dans le ciel. Plus de flocons tombent à présent, se ruant vers le sol sans plus danser. Le vent souffle elle observe une rafale emporter la neige du sol et la disperser. Elle brille sous l'éclat discret de la lune.

La couverture de la nuit la recouvre elle aussi. Elle y plonge, se cachant comme un enfant.

Une par une, ses camarades de chambre arrivent. Si elles remarquent l'ombre dans le creux de la fenêtre, elles ne le font pas savoir. Elle leur en est reconnaissante, des esprits curieux et des cœurs bienveillants étant la dernière chose dont elle a besoin.

Elle s'enfonce encore plus dans l'obscurité. Elle ne fait plus qu'un avec la nuit. Ca devient réconfortant pour elle, presque comme trouver une amie. La nuit cache tout ce qu'elle ne peut pas affronter, ses camarades de chambre, son ancien amant, ses propres sentiments. Tant qu'elle est dans le noir, elle est en paix. Pas de délai, pas de réunion. Il n'y a personne à qui plaire ou d'étiquettes sociales à respecter. Il n'y a pas de sentiments et pas de rejet. Il n'y a ni amour, ni haine. Il n'y a pas de tristesse. Il n'y a pas de bonheur. Il n'y a pas James. Il n'y a qu'elle – seulement Lily – sa fenêtre et sa sérénité.

Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle reste assise là. Elle ne sait pas si elle somnole à un moment. Tout ce qu'elle sait est que la scène devant elle est magnifique et peu importe qu'elle mérité une photo, il suffit d'un coup de vent ou que les nuages changent de place pour que tout se transforme. C'est différent, mais pas moins beau qu'avant. Quelque part, sûrement à cause de l'obscurité, cela lui va comme ça.

Plusieurs milliers de magnifiques scènes plus tard, Lily remarque que le ciel n'est plus aussi noir qu'avant. Ca ne l'ennuie pas, ça reste toujours très beau. Assez rapidement, le ciel n'est plus sombre du tout. Il est passé d'un sombre bleu à un rose brillant et elle panique. Ca n'est pas supposé changer aussi drastiquement, aussi vite, pas encore. Elle a encore besoin de son obscurité. Ce ne peut pas déjà être le matin, elle vient à peine de s'habituer à la nuit. Elle n'est pas encore prête.

Et c'est alors qu'elle réalise.


	13. Septième année, Part V

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien :) Je viens de me rendre compte qu'il ne reste que trois chapitres après celui-ci et un épilogue, ça passe vite quand on publie régulièrement dites donc ^^

Pour le(s) chapitre précédent, je voudrais remercier : **Alix Lupin Van Isters Hath Bella Black 2b** **Caramelise EwilanGil'Sayan LaSilvana Lysie malilite noelle Rosa020 Marion** et **Helizia Black **(qui a même eu droit à une double réponse^^)

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Ne jamais le dire<br>Septième année, Part V  
><strong>

Son esprit s'emballe. Elle doit faire _quelque chose_, mais elle ne sait pas quoi. James, elle doit voir James. Elle doit parler à James. Sauf qu'il est sept heures du matin et James, comme les autres filles de sa chambre et la plupart des gens normaux, dort. Dormir, oui. Dormir est bon. Elle n'a pas le temps de dormir. Parce qu'elle a cours aujourd'hui. Des cours pendant lesquels elle ne peut pas parler à James parce qu'elle est trop occupée à apprendre. Et parce qu'elle n'en a qu'un avec lui aujourd'hui.

Il faut qu'elle organise ses pensées. Elle s'assied et exhale lentement. James. Elle ne peut rien faire avec lui pour le moment, alors elle le laisse sur le côté un instant. Dormir. Dormir serait merveilleux mais si elle s'endort maintenant, elle somnolera durant tous ses cours. Des cours qui commencent dans deux heures, ce qui lui donne plein de temps pour se préparer. Se préparer. C'est nécessaire, faisable et un bon moyen d'utiliser son temps à cet instant précis.

Elle prend son temps dans la douche. L'eau chaude détend ses muscles qui ont souffert qu'elle soit restée assise aussi longtemps. Elle inspire les vapeurs de violette qui se dégagent de ses cheveux pendant qu'elle les shampooine. Elle récure son corps avec un savon sans odeur et savoure le sentiment de propreté qui suit. La serviette est particulièrement douce contre sa peau et elle l'utilise longtemps avant de terminer de se sécher à la magie.

Elle ajoute une légère couche de fard à paupière à son habituel mascara et eye-liner. Après y avoir réfléchi, elle utilise également un rouge à lèvre rose très léger. Elle coiffe ses cheveux méticuleusement. Elle commence par les lisser avant d'ajouter quelques mèches ondulées de ci de là. Son reflet dans le miroir la satisfait.

À huit heures quart, elle rassemble ses affaires et se dirige vers le petit-déjeuner toute seule. Elle espère que James sera là mais, après y avoir pensé, elle se rend compte que s'il est vraiment là, elle n'a aucune idée de quels mots lui dire.

Je suis désolée. Je veux être avec toi. Je déteste ne pas t'avoir dans ma vie et je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrai encore le supporter. S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, pardonne-moi.

Tous dits. Tous nécessaires. Elle ne pense pas qu'il y en a assez. Ils ne couvrent pas assez ses émotions, son désespoir, même si elle sait que c'est impossible d'utiliser des mots pour ça.

Elle continue à marcher, perdue dans ses pensées, mettant en forme et définissant les mots qu'elle veut lui dire quand le moment viendra. A l'entrée de la Grande Salle, elle sort brièvement de ses songes pour scanner la table des Gryffondors à la recherche de cheveux noirs en pétard et, n'en trouvant pas, s'assied. Le calme ne dure pas longtemps. Un groupe de Serdaigles s'installant derrière elle la coupe dans ses pensées.

« Alors, comment c'était ? » demande quelqu'un d'une manière suggestive

« C'était » La voix marque une pause « C'était bien » Le ton sous-entend que 'bien' n'est sans doute pas le meilleur mot.

« Seulement bien ? » La première voix essaye de tirer quelque chose de la seconde qui ne semble pas vouloir se laisser faire facilement.

« Vous avez couché ? » Une troisième voix pose la question que la première n'ose pas et Lily s'étouffe à moitié dans le verre qu'elle boit.

« Non ! » La seconde voix est offensée « C'était notre premier rendez-vous ! »

« Tu es allée à un rendez-vous avec James Potter » Lily commence à leur porter plus d'attention « Et vous n'avez rien fait ? »

« Non » Lily essaye frénétiquement de replacer la voix. Elle sonne familière, quelqu'un de son année ou une préfète vu qu'elle ne connait pas d'autres Serdaigles.

« Je pensais que toutes celles qui sortaient avec James Potter couchaient avec lui » Lily ratatine ses œufs dans son assiette.

« Et bien, pas moi. » Pas une préfète, non. Aucune de Serdaigle ne sonne à ce point suffisante « On ne s'est même pas embrassé en fait » Il y a un hoquet général « Juste une bise sur la joue à la fin, c'est tout »

« Et tu vas le revoir ? » Lily se fiche désormais de quelle amie lui pose la question.

« Je ne sais pas encore » Elle est définitivement de la même année que Lily. Laquelle, laquelle, cherche son esprit.

« Nina ! » Le groupe explose de rire.

Nina ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nina.

Nina Bless.

_Nina Bless. _

Nina Bless ?

Vraiment ? James est allé à un rendez-vous avec Nina Bless ? _Nina Bless !_

La pensée la poursuit pendant tout son double cours d'Arithmancie avec les Serpentards et celui de Runes anciennes avec les Pouffsouffles.

_Nina Bless._

Lily la connait, bien sûr. Elles ont eu plusieurs cours ensemble au cours des années. Elles ne s'entendent pas très bien. Elles ne se _détestent _pas mais dans une pièce remplie de gens inconnus, elles décideraient toutes les deux de se faire de nouveaux amis.

Elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il _voit_ en elle. Lily suppose qu'elle est assez attirante, quoiqu'assez petite et avec un nez pointu. Elle est très amicale, très douée pour les fous rires. Capitaine de Quidditch. Elle suppose que ce sont les qualités que James a vues.

Mais ne réalise-t-il pas à quel point elle est arrogante ? Nina Bless pense qu'elle fait tout mieux que tout le monde. Si son devoir ne reçoit pas la meilleure note, c'est que le professeur a un favori. Elle marque presque tous les points de son équipe de Quidditch et quand les autres le font, ils terminent juste un mouvement qu'elle a commencé. Ne pas coucher avec James au premier rendez-vous était la bonne chose à faire, simplement parce qu'elle l'a faite. Si elle avait couché avec lui, Lily est certaine qu'elle aurait employé le même ton supérieur que ce matin. Si, par malheur, elle n'est pas parfait pour quelque chose, elle va constamment en parler dans l'espoir qu'une de ses copines la contredise.

Lily est aussi irritée par l'incapacité de Nina à se battre pour ce en quoi elle croit. Quand on lui demande, Nina dit toujours, _toujours_ qu'elle est contre toute forme de brutalité - cependant, quand une bagarre explose, on peut toujours la trouver dans la foule qui rit et se moque. Et elle ne fait bien sûr rien pour arrêter ce qui se passe. Elle croit aux droits des Nés-Moldus, sauf quand elle parle avec quelqu'un qui n'y croit pas. Les Loups-garous sont des gens aussi mais la loi dit qu'ils ne peuvent pas travailler, alors il doit en être ainsi. Lily ne supporte pas ça.

Mais ce qui enrage Lily le plus à propos de Nina Bless c'est que, pour d'obscures raisons, James l'apprécie.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après une heure éreintante de Potions pendant laquelle elle est presque tombée endormie et a manqué de renverser sa potion, Lily est reconnaissante que la sonnerie de midi retentisse enfin.

Deux de ses camarades de chambre sont en cours avec elle et le groupe marche ensemble vers la Grande Salle. Les deux autres discutent joyeusement et Lily acquiesce et rit aux moments appropriés, mais ne contribue pas vraiment à la conversation. Ca ne semble pas les gêner.

Une fois à l'entrée, Lily scanne une fois de plus la table de Gryffondor à la recherche d'une tête décoiffée et n'en trouve pas. Elle s'assied avec le reste de son dortoir et mange rapidement. Elle vérifie la porte régulièrement, toujours à la recherche de James.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle parvient à manquer son arrivée. Elle ne le voit pas s'asseoir ou commencer à manger. Elle ne le voit pas parler calmement avec Sirius. Quand enfin elle le voit, il se lève pour attirer l'attention de Peter et Remus qui viennent d'arriver et elle est un instant décontenancée d'avoir pu le rater.

Elle voit là l'opportunité cherchée et décide de passer à l'action immédiatement. Elle se lève et ignore les regards étranges qu'elle reçoit.

« Potter ! » crie-t-elle

Il est dos à elle et ne se retourne pas. Elle s'approche rapidement de lui, recevant de plus en plus de regards bizarres et ignorant chacun d'entre eux. « Potter ! » crie-t-elle encore. Il ne se retourne toujours pas. « J_ames_ » Elle pose sa main sur son épaule et il ne peut pas l'ignorer plus longtemps.

« Je peux t'aider, Evans ? »

« Je voulais juste que tu saches » Elle est soudainement très consciente de tous les yeux de la pièce qui sont fixés sur elle et elle oublie tout ce qu'elle avait prévu de dire « que je » Elle balbutie et recommence « que tu me plais » Elle essaye d'ignorer le halètement collectif « et je crois qu'on devrait se voir un de ces jours »

Tout le monde, James inclus, la regarde comme s'il lui était poussé une tête de plus. Elle les dépasse, lui et ses amis, aussi suavement que possible et se dirige vers la porte. Avant qu'elle soit arrivée à mi-chemin, plusieurs personnes s'écrie « Evans ! »

Elle se retourne pour voir Sirius, Remus et Peter lui faire signe de revenir. James n'a pas bougé. « Oui ? » demande-t-elle en revenant sur ses pas

Sirius répond. « Il est libre, là tout de suite » Remus pousse James et le force à se lever.

« Ah oui ? »

James cligne rapidement des yeux. « Euh- ouais » Il acquiesce.

« On va se promener alors ? »

« Ouais » Il reprend ses esprits « Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée »

Il la rejoint et ils quittent la salle tous les deux en ignorant le murmure qui les poursuit. Ils décident que le lac est le meilleur endroit bien qu'il fait froid et qu'aucun d'eux n'a sa veste.

Jusqu'aux portes, et même sur le chemin les menant vers l'eau, ils discutent sans but. Leur journée a été bonne jusqu'ici. L'entrainement de Quidditch s'est bien passé. Oui, le temps est beau. Ce n'est pas avant d'être arrivé à l'étendue d'eau que James dit enfin ce qu'il a l'esprit depuis le début.

« Bon, de quoi s'agit-il, _vraiment _? »

Elle sourit très légèrement. « Il s'agit de toi me plaisant, _vraiment_ » Il hausse un sourcil « Ca l'est ! Tu me plais. Je t'apprécie. J'ai flashé sur toi. J'ai des sentiments pour toi » Il ne répond pas, alors elle continue « Et je sais » Tout lui revient brusquement et elle soupire, souhaitant qu'il y ait une façon simple d'expliquer les choses. « Je sais que j'ai été vraiment épouvantable avec toi et je suis désolée. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée » Il ne montre aucune émotion « Je veux – tout ce que je veux est être avec toi, James. En public, en privé et partout entre les deux. Je veux le crier à tout le monde. S'il te plait, James » Il détourne les yeux « S'il te plait »

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux et laisse échapper un soupir de frustration. Lily s'approche de lui et pose sa main sur son épaule mais il se secoue pour s'en débarrasser « Ce n'est pas juste, Lily »

« Qu-quoi ? »

« Ce n'est pas juste ! Tu me prends par surprise et t'excuses comme ça parce que tu sais que je te pardonne toujours. Parce que je suis incapable de te dire non, hein ? » Il s'éloigne d'elle « Mais je ne peux plus être avec toi. Je ne peux pas. Je ne le ferai pas. Non, Lily »

« James » Il se retourne et commence à retourner vers le château « James, s'il te plait ! » Elle commence à courir derrière lui mais il est bien plus rapide. Avant qu'il ne soit trop loin, elle crie : « le monde ne nous attendra pas, James ! » Il se stoppe. « Ca ne s'arrêtera pas tant que tu n'auras pas réalisé que tu as besoin de moi dans ta vie. Tu as autant besoin de moi que j'ai besoin de toi, James, et j'ai besoin de toi comme de l'air. » Il ne bouge pas d'un pouce et elle sent ses larmes couler « Parfois, il faut accepter de pardonner et d'oublier, même si tu n'en as pas envie, parce qu'on ne peut jamais savoir ce qui peut arriver. En particulier maintenant »

Il se tourne finalement vers elle et prend quelques pas dans sa direction. « Je sais ça, Lily » Sa voix est douce, blessée mais pas en colère. « Je sais tout ça. Mais parfois, 'pardon' n'est pas assez » Il se tourne à nouveau et s'éloigne.

« Qu'est-ce qui est assez alors ? » Il se tourne à nouveau « Dis-moi et je le ferai » Elle le rattrape « Je ferai tout ce que tu veux si ça nous permet d'être ensemble »

Il lui fait lâcher la main qu'elle a saisie. « Non, Lily ! Tu ne comprends pas ? _Je ne peux pas faire ça !_ Je ne peux pas. Ca fait trop mal. _Tu me fais trop mal_. Je ne peux pas. On ne peut pas. Non »

Ils se regardent en silence pendant un moment. Elle le supplie, les yeux dans les yeux, émeraude contre noisette.

« Alors que pouvons-nous être ? » Son regard de tristesse déterminée se remplit de confusion « Si on ne peut pas être ensemble, est-ce qu'on ne peut pas être... quelque chose ? Amants ? Amis ? Des connaissances ? » Le visage du jeune homme devient blanc. « J'ai juste, j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. Je te _veux_ dans ma vie. Tu me manques. Tout de toi me manque. Je veux tout de toi dans ma vie mais si c'est impossible, je me contenterai de ce que tu veux bien me donner »

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux. « Je ne sais pas Lily » Il se retourne et repart vers le château.

Cette fois, elle ne l'appelle plus.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Lily, réveille-toi » La voix est sévère. Elle ne veut pas se réveiller mais la voix est plutôt intimidante. Elle plisse les paupières et ouvre un œil, puis l'autre. James est debout devant elle. Elle est très confuse. Elle se frotte les yeux en se disant que la fatigue est peut-être en train de lui jouer un tour. Il est encore là. Toujours incertaine, elle ferme les yeux et s'étire, ce qui la mène à découvrir qu'elle est sur un fauteuil et - gah ! - que ses muscles sont douloureux. James est toujours là quand elle se redresse. « Tu essayes de me faire disparaitre ? » demande-t-il en souriant à moitié.

« Jamais » Elle baille « Je vérifiais juste que je n'avais pas d'hallucination » Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de rigoler, ce qui fait sourire Lily « Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Quatre heures et demi »

« Merde. J'ai manqué tous mes cours, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle est bizarrement calme.

« Aucun d'important »

« Ils sont _tous_ importants, James »

Il ricane à nouveau. « Si tu le dis »

« Exactement »

Ils tombent dans un silence confortable mais le souvenir de leur dernière conversation plane entre eux et l'ambiance devient vite inconfortable.

« Alors » commence James, Lily suspendue à ses lèvres « J'ai réfléchi à notre conversation toute la journée »

« Ah oui ? » Il acquiesce « Et ? »

« Et tu as raison » Il regarde le feu « Je déteste l'admettre, mais tu as raison. J'ai besoin de toi autant que de l'air » Il tourne la tête vers elle, semblant désespéré « Mais on ne peut pas recommencer comme avant- »

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je veux » interrompt-elle

« Non, on ne peut rien être de ce qu'on a été. Je suis avec quelqu'un et- »

« Tu es allé à un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un » corrige-t-elle « Tu es allé à un rendez-vous avec _Nina Bless_. » Elle grimace presque en disant le nom « Ca n'est pas vraiment être avec quelqu'un »

« T'as quelque chose contre Nina ? Et ce qu'on faisait n'était pas exactement être ensemble non plus »

« Je ne suis pas sa plus grande fan » Elle regarde ailleurs « Et on pourrait l'être »

Il décide de changer de sujet. « De toute façon, on ne peut pas... faire ce qu'on faisait » Elle se décompose « On ne peut pas être ensemble » Il la regarde avec de grands yeux tristes « Mais on peut être amis »

Elle sourit légèrement « Okay » Elle lui tend la main « amis »

Il attrape la main tendue et la tire sur ses pieds. « Câlin d'amis » dit-il en entourant ses bras autour elle

« Ouais » dit-elle en serrant ses bras autour de son torse « câlin d'amis »

Mais ils restèrent là, debout, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, bien plus longtemps qu'aucun amis.


	14. Septième année, Part UnTel

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Et non, je ne suis pas morte, j'ai juste une santé fragile et maintenant que je suis remise sur pieds, voici la suite de Kiss&Tell**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews pour le dernier chapitre et ceux qui ajoutent cette histoire en favoris. J'ai un examen intégratif lundi donc je suis un peu short pour répondre aux reviews (Mais ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas posté malgré tout, alors je me suis quand même laissé tenter. Rasp Hollow devrait arriver le week-end prochain à moins de gros problèmes)  
><strong>

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ne jamais le dire <span>**

**Septième année, partie unetelle**

Il doit le faire. Il tente de s'en persuader, parce qu'il n'est pas vraiment sûr que ce qu'il fait est bien.

Ca l'est à un niveau, certainement. Mais c'est également mauvais à un autre.

C'est ce dont il a besoin, il le sait. Il sait aussi que c'est ce qu'il veut le moins au monde.

Il _veut_ lui dire oui, quand elle s'excuse et le supplie de la reprendre. Il veut courir vers elle, la prendre dans ses bras et ne plus jamais la lâcher. Il veut sortir avec elle, l'étreindre, l'embrasser et lui faire l'amour. Il veut tenir sa main dans les couloirs. Il veut juste être avec elle, de la façon dont ils l'étaient avant et avec tout ce qu'elle offre de nouveau.

Mais il ne peut pas. Parce que, s'il le fait, s'il retourne vers elle comme il l'a toujours fait, rien ne changera. Il s'accrochera toujours désespérément à elle et elle continuera à lui marcher dessus. Il ne peut plus faire ça.

Alors, la raison gagne et il fait ce qu'il a besoin de faire, il lui dit non et s'éloigne.

Plus tard, il décide qu'elle a marqué un point; il a besoin d'elle. Elle fait ressortir le pire de lui, oui, mais quand les choses deviennent bien (et elles peuvent devenir vraiment bien), elle fait ressortir ce qu'il a de meilleur. Il la laisse revenir, faire un pas vers lui. Il lui dit qu'ils peuvent être amis alors qu'ils savent tous les deux très bien qu'ils ne pourront jamais être juste amis. Après, il la prend contre lui, la tient proche et serrée, parce qu'il sait que c'est la dernière fois avant un long moment.

Quand il va finalement se coucher, il est certain que Lily Evans finira par causer sa mort.

oOooOo

« Hé, pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ? » Mary McDonald l'accoste alors que Lily revient tout juste de la salle de bains. Elle est allée au lit la première et s'est levée avant tout le monde, et ses amis n'ont pas encore eu le temps de la questionner.

« Te dire quoi ? » répond-elle

« Que tu avais flashé sur James Potter, tiens ! » s'écrie Ella

« J'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi avant » Elle ment. Bien sûr qu'elle y a réfléchi. Elle ne pense qu'à ça à longueur de journée.

« Comment ça, t'y a pas vraiment réfléchi ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est une information super importante ? »

« J'y ai pas pensé »

« Et bien, tu aurais au moins pu penser à nous dire que tu comptais l'inviter » dit Mary sardoniquement.

« Ben, j'ai pas réfléchi à ça non plus » Les deux filles écarquillent les yeux. Le reste du dortoir écoute silencieusement en continuant à s'habiller. « C'était complètement non-prémédité. C'était aussi une _très_ mauvaise idée »

« Tu n'y as pas réfléchi du tout ? » demande Molly Fletcher. Lily secoue la tête.

« Tu l'as juste fait ? Comme ça ? » C'est Aurora Burton qui parle maintenant

« Comme je l'ai dit, c'était une _très_ mauvaise idée » Les filles sont abasourdies et silencieuses « mais j'aurais probablement dû vous le dire. Peut-être que vous m'en auriez empêchée » Elles secouent toutes la tête « Vraiment, vous m'auriez juste laissé faire ? »

« Tu es plutôt butée, Lily » lui rappelle Ella

« Et c'était plutôt marrant » ajoute Mary

« J'apprécie votre amour, les filles »

« Nous aussi, Lily »

« Maintenant, dis-nous ce qui s'est passé ! » demande Molly

« Rien de spéciale » les informe-t-elle « on est allé se balader, on a parlé et on a décidé d'être juste copains »

« Juste copains ? » répètent-elles toutes, presque d'une seule voix. Elle acquiesce.

« Juste copains ? » insiste Aurora. Lily acquiesce à nouveau. « Tu lui fais presque une déclaration d'amour devant la Grande Salle toute entière et il veut que vous soyez juste _copains_ ? »

« Ben, il voit quelqu'un » le défend Lily

« Pourquoi ? » Demande Mary

« Qui, est une meilleure question » corrige Ella

« Nina Blesse et parce qu'elle lui plait, je suppose »

« Non, elle ne lui plait pas » Lily a l'air perdue « _Tu_ lui plais. Tu lui as toujours plu. Tout le monde sait ça » Lily regarde Molly comme si elle est folle « Quoi ? C'est vrai »

« Alors, il doit être passé à autre chose » Et quand elle le dit, elle le réalise et, soudainement, Lily a besoin d'être seule. « Et moi, je crois qu'une petite marche me ferait du bien »

Elle sort du dortoir immédiatement, laissant ses copines pour le moins étonnées.

Elle descend gracieusement dans les escaliers et pénètre dans la Salle Commune. Aussitôt qu'elle dépasse le portrait de l'entrée, elle se met à courir. Elle ne sait pas très bien où elle va mais il faut qu'elle y aille très vite.

Ses foulées sont longues et maladroites. Ses cheveux roux volent derrière elle et sa respiration est difficile et inégale. Son cœur bat très vite.

Elle ne sait pas pendant combien de temps elle court : ça semble être une seconde et une éternité en même temps. Finalement, elle trouve un coin de mur où se cacher de la vue du couloir. Elle s'y introduit et se laisse glisser le long du mur.

« Il est passé à autre chose » se murmure-t-elle à elle-même. Une larme coule sur son visage. Il est parti, et il n'y a rien qu'elle puisse faire. Il est passé à autre chose. Elle devrait le faire aussi.

Mais elle ne le fera pas. Et elle le sait aussitôt qu'elle le pense. Elle ne passera pas à autre chose. Elle ne peut pas. Elle ne veut pas. Elle attendra, des jours, des semaines, des mois ou des années, elle attendra aussi patiemment qu'il l'a fait. Elle sera son amie et espérera de loin. Peut-être qu'il reviendra, et elle sera là.

Mais ceci, décide-t-elle en sentant une larme s'écraser sur son genou, est la dernière larme qu'elle verse pour James Potter.

OoOoOoO

« Hey, James » dit-elle gentiment en prenant place à côté de lui sur le canapé. Il lit un livre, un roman moldu que Lily ne connait que de titre « Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

Il dépose le bouquin « _Oliver Twist_, tu l'as lu ? C'est pour mon cours d'Etude des Moldus »

« Non, jamais. Je sais que c'est une lecture obligatoire dans les écoles mais grâce à ce merveilleux établissement, j'y ai échappé »

« Chanceuse » Elle pouffe de rire « c'est carrément chiant. Ne le lis jamais »

« Bien sûr que ça l'est. C'est Dickens. C'est le roi de la fadaise. Enfin, pas tout, il a fait quelques trucs assez épatants aussi »

« T'as lu d'autres choses de ce type ? » Il la regarde curieusement « Pourquoi ? »

« La tradition » Elle sourit « Mon père avait l'habitude de nous lire _Un conte de Noël _chaque année pour le réveillon »

« Et tu as aimé ? » Il la regarde avec une incrédulité totale

« Oui. Et tu ne peux pas critiquer avant d'avoir lu » le réprimande-t-elle

« Il va falloir que je le lise alors »

Elle acquiesce et ils sourient tous les deux.

« Dis, maintenant que je t'ai sauvé de cette torture qu'est Oliver, tu es occupé ? J'aurais besoin d'un petit coup de main en Métamorphose »

Son visage se décompose. « Je ne peux pas là tout de suite. Je dois aller retrouver Nina »

« Pourquoi ? » demande-t-elle avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher « Tu pourrais rester avec moi. Je suis sûre que tu t'amuserais plus »

Ses yeux se plissent avec ennui « Lily, on a parlé de ça »

« Je sais » Elle soupire « Prends ça pour un petit rappel amical que je suis toujours ici et parfaitement disponible si tu changes d'avis » Elle sourit d'un air malicieux. Peut-être qu'attendre patiemment n'est pas exactement son fort.

« Lily » Son expression veut tout dire. Il voit Nina, et il n'y a rien qu'elle puisse faire. Rien ne changera ça.

« D'accord » concède-t-elle « Va t'amuser avec Nina. Je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre pour m'aider »

Il se lève pour partir « Je t'aiderai quand je reviendrai, promis »

« Je serai là » lui assure-t-elle en le regardant s'en aller.

Cela s'annonce plus dur qu'elle ne le pensait.

oOoOoO

Quelque chose cloche. Elle le sait. Il y a- quelque chose manque et elle n'est pas sûre de ce que c'est. Ils s'entendent vraiment bien et elle apprécie le temps qu'ils passent ensemble. Mais quelque chose cloche.

Peut-être, peut-être que ce quelque chose _est _là et qu'elle ne le sent pas encore. Peut-être quand il l'embrassera – l'embrassera _vraiment_- elle verra un feu d'artifice et elle saura que tout va bien. Peut-être que ce sera suffisant.

Ou peut-être, peut-être qu'il manque vraiment quelque chose, parce que ça fait deux semaines qu'ils se voient maintenant et il n'a même pas encore _essayé_ d'aller plus loin que les quelques bisous chastes qu'ils ont échangés jusque ici.

Elle se doute de la vérité.

Elle a essayé de se convaincre du contraire. Il attend le bon moment. Il veut y aller lentement. Il est nerveux parce que, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, il n'est jamais vraiment sorti avec une fille, et peut-être qu'il n'a jamais embrassé personne non plus. Il ne sait pas comment traduire sa passion physiquement. Elle espère que ce soit vrai, mais dans son cœur, elle se doute que ça ne l'est probablement pas.

Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne sait même pas si elle veut vraiment le bécoter. Elle est attirée par lui, évidemment, et elle est sûre que ce serait agréable; ça pourrait changer la dynamique entre eux. En vérité, ça pourrait être une bonne chose – ça pourrait lui prouver qu'elle se trompe et qu'il y a bien quelque chose entre eux. Mais ça pourrait aussi lui dire qu'il n'y a rien. Et elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle préférerait, au final.

Elle _veut_ qu'il y ait une étincelle, mais elle n'est pas vraiment sûre. Parce que, c'est de James Potter qu'elle parle, là. James est un ami et un rival qui la faisait rire en Soins aux créatures magiques et l'insultait avant un match de Quiddicth. Est-ce que James est... son petit ami ? James et Nina. Nina et James. Ca sonne faux.

Quelque chose cloche.

Elle le voit parfois, à la table des Gryffondor, ou à la bibliothèque. Elle le regarde, parce que tout chez lui est contagieux, son rire, son style, sa présence. La joie pure sur son visage quand il est avec ses amis la fait sourire. De temps en temps, il la voit, lui envoie un clin d'œil et un magnifique sourire. Aucun papillon n'apparait. Sa peau ne picote pas. Parfois, il est avec Evans. Elle voudrait détester ça, mais elle ne peut pas, car dans ces moments là, il irradie littéralement de joie.

Il n'est jamais comme ça quand il est avec elle.

Quelque chose cloche.

Mais peut-être que ça peut marcher ? Peut-être qu'elle peut le rendre heureux. Peut-être qu'il peut la rendre heureuse.

Elle sait que quelque chose cloche.

Mais elle continue de sortir avec lui.

oOoOoOoOoO

« Tu as entendu celle sur les deux Hippogriffes dans un bar ? »

« Oui » Elle l'ignore, tente de se concentrer sur son devoir, mais rate misérablement.

« Et celle sur la baguette de l'Elfe de maison ? »

« Deux fois » Elle le regarde « et elle est dégoûtante » Elle lutte contre un sourire.

« Mais c'est ce qui la rend si drôle ! » Il la regarde d'un air tout à fait sérieux.

Elle pouffe malgré elle et James sourit. « Tu es entendu celle du sorcier qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de raconter de mauvaises blagues ? » lui demande-t-elle

« Non, pas celle-là » répond-il

« Tous ses amis se sont coupés les oreilles pour ne plus avoir à l'entendre » dit-elle en replongeant dans son livre.

James ne rit pas. « Mais... c'est idiot. Pourquoi ne lui ont-ils pas juste coupé la langue ? »

Lily sourit. « Et bien, parce que » elle l'observe « sa langue peut faire d'autres choses... des choses utiles... » Elle sourit grandement. Il hausse un sourcil d'un air sceptique « Je pourrais te montrer mais » elle se penche vers lui et murmure « je ne pense pas que ta petite amie serait très contente »

« Bien vu » Il reste impassible

« Je fais de mon mieux »

« C'est le mieux que tu peux faire ? »

« Tu m'as tout appris »

« T'as dû rater ce cours »

« N'importe quoi » Elle le fixe « Je suis ta meilleure élève »

« Ouais, bien sûr, t'es la meilleure » Il roule les yeux, tentant visiblement d'éviter son regard. Il se penche vers elle et tapote sa main « On est tous meilleurs que quelqu'un d'autre »

Elle se retourne vers lui, offensée. Il ricane « Et c'est comme _ça_ qu'on fait »

Lily lutte mais elle ne peut pas empêcher le rire de la submerger, sentant même une larme couler le long de sa joue. James se joint à elle, son rire profond se mêlant merveilleusement bien à ses gloussements aigus. La bibliothécaire ne met pas longtemps à les réprimander de faire tant de bruit et ils repartent avec peu de travail fait et les côtes douloureuses.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

L'eau chaude détend ses muscles après une séance d'entrainement particulièrement brutale. Il se lave rapidement mais il reste sous le jet, laissant l'eau détendre son dos noueux et libérer son esprit. Il essaye de masser un point particulièrement douloureux de sa nuque mais il ne fait qu'aggraver les choses et décide de laisser l'eau s'occuper de ça.

Il ouvre les yeux, et _elle_ est là. Tee-shirt blanc, jeans serré, ses appétissantes boucles rousses encadrant son visage. Ses yeux verts brillent d'un éclat malicieux. Il est soudain _très _ conscient qu'il est dans la douche, devant elle, et qu'elle peut _tout_ voir. Il rougit; son sourire grandit.

Elle fait un pas vers lui. Puis un autre, puis un autre. Trop vite, elle est juste devant lui, l'eau assombrissant ses cheveux, rendant son tee-shirt translucide. Il observe coupablement son corps, remerciant Merlin de l'action magique de l'eau sur les tee-shirts blancs, puis son regard se pose sur son visage. Elle ne porte pas de maquillage, remarque-t-il, et elle n'a jamais été plus belle. Des gouttes d'eau s'accrochent à ses cils et elle cligne pour les chasser. Il repousse quelques gouttes de la joue de la jeune fille su bout du pouce et elle dépose sa main sur la sienne. « Je t'aime » dit-elle doucement.

Et là, avant qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passe, ils s'embrassent et c'est la chose la plus fantastique au monde. Leurs langues dansent, leurs mains sont _partout_ et sans qu'il le réalise, ses vêtements disparaissent. Ils s'arrêtent subitement et il la regarde. Elle le regarde aussi, et ils sourient. De toute la beauté qu'elle possède, son sourire est ce qu'il préfère. Leurs yeux ne se quittent pas. Leurs mains se trouvent et leurs doigts se mêlent. Leurs sourires sont gravés. Ils sont ensemble, et rien, _rien_ ne peut se mettre entre eux.

Ils restent comme ça pendant un moment. Un moment de partage parfait. Et puis, il réalise qu'ils ne sont pas seuls. Pas du tout. En fait, un paquet de gens les observe, mais James ne semble pas s'en soucier. Il ne se sent pas comme il devrait. Il cherche son visage, certain d'y trouver la marque de son embarras. Il n'en trouve pas la moindre trace. Il s'interroge sans parler et elle répond : « Tout va bien » elle sourit à nouveau « Tout va bien tant que je suis avec toi »

James se réveille en sursaut, heureusement seul, complètement confus et ayant désespérément besoin d'une douche froide. Le rêve disparait rapidement de sa mémoire mais le laisse avec le sentiment obsédant qu'il est en train de commettre une terrible erreur.

oOoOOooO

« Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous »

« C'est un rendez-vous »

« Ce n'est _pas_ un rendez-vous »

« _C'est_ un rendez-vous »

« Qui a rendez-vous ? » intervient Remus en entrant dans la pièce

« Cornedrue »

« Avec Nina ? »

« Non, avec Evans »

« Patmol ment. Je n'ai pas de rendez-vous »

« Non, il va seulement retrouver _Evans _pour _étudier_ »

« Ca sonne comme un rendez-vous » lance Peter en sortant de la salle-de-bain.

« Ca ne l'est pas ! Lily et moi sommes juste amis. Les amis passent du temps ensemble. Lily et moi étudions. C'est ce qu'on fait ensemble »

« Je suis sûr que tu ferais bien plus que ça si elle t'en donnait l'occasion »

« Elle l'a fait ! »

« Ah oui, bien vu Queudvert, j'avais oublié que James n'était qu'une femmelette incapable d'agir »

« Ne sois pas dur Sirius, ce n'est pas sa faute s'il n'a pas de nerfs »

« J'en ai ! » crie James « Bon sang. Si je voulais sortir avec Evans, je le ferais. Mais je ne veux pas, pour le moment, parce que nous. Sommes. Juste. Amis »

« Donc, si vous êtes vraiment juste amis » James acquiesce « Ce ne te dérange pas si je m'incruste ? J'ai vraiment besoin d'étudier et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais interrompre quelque chose puisque ce n'est pas un rendez-vous »

James plisse les yeux. « Je te déteste » Parce que, avec cette logique, c'était impossible de dire non.

oOoOoOoO

« J'ai essayé de les arrêter » James est solennel quand il s'approche d'elle dans la bibliothèque. Lily lève les yeux, confuse, mais comprend immédiatement quand trois garçons entrent bruyamment derrière lui.

« Ils vont nous rejoindre ? » demande-t-elle. Elle n'est pas ennuyée; elle semble plus amusée qu'autre chose. James acquiesce d'un air désolé « Okay » sourit-elle

« T'es pas fâchée ? » demande-t-il avant que les trois autres arrivent

« Non et même si je l'étais, je pourrais pas y faire grand-chose » Elle hausse les épaules

Il commence à répondre mais est interrompu par les autres garçons qui les rejoignent enfin. « Hello Evans ! » la salue Sirius avec enthousiasme

« Hey » Peter est plus réservé

« Salut, Lily » la salue Remus comme une amie.

« Salut » leur répond-elle « Installez-vous » Elle fait un geste du bras vers le reste des chaises autour de la table. James s'assied à côté d'elle et les autres autour.

Sirius se place en face d'elle. Elle se remet à travailler consciencieusement pendant qu'il sort ses affaires « Alors Evans ? » Elle relève les yeux vers lui « Des hommes dans ta vie ? »

« Et bien » Elle se remet à son travail « Je suis assise en ce moment avec quatre costauds jeunes hommes donc oui, je dirais qu'il y en a »

« Rien de plus alors ? Pas de grand fort joueur de Quidditch ? Personne ne t'a tapé dans l'œil ? »

« Juste un » murmure-t-elle à voix basse. James l'entend mais personne d'autre ne réagit « Pourquoi, Sirius ? Besoin d'un bon plan ? »

« Marrant » marmonne Sirius alors tous les autres rigolent « Mais vraiment » reprend-il quand les ricanements cessent « Aucun joueur de Quidditch ? »

« Non » Elle soupire quelque peu « j'essaye de les éviter en général.» Elle se penche et murmure, d'une façon tout à fait audible « Ils ne savent utiliser qu'une seule sorte de balai, si tu vois de quoi je veux parler »

Sirius, Remus et Peter rigolent, James pas « C'est pas drôle » lui dit-il sérieusement. Elle hausse les épaules en souriant.

« Y'a que la vérité qui blesse, mon pote » l'informe Peter

« Et t'en sais quelque chose, hein ? » rétorque James. Ils rient tous.

La tablée redevient calme pour un moment avant que Sirius ne reprenne « Alors Evans, maintenant qu'on sait tous qu'il n'y a personne dans ta vie en ce moment » Elle hausse un sourcil intrigué « je pense qu'on devrait sortir ensemble »

Elle grommèle. « Tu n'es pas vraiment pas ma tasse de thé, Sirius »

« Non, je suis une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. C'est mieux » Les garçons rigolent.

« Je préfère le jus d'œillets en fait »

« Sans blague, femmelette »

« Je suis une fille ! »

« Toujours une femmelette »

Ils ne peuvent se contenir plus longtemps et éclatent de rire. Pour la seconde fois ce mois-ci, James et Lily se font jeter de la bibliothèque.

« Et bien les garçons » dit Lily entre deux rires « C'était amusant mais je ferais mieux d'y aller avant que vous me fassiez renvoyer »

« Toujours pas changé d'avis ? » demande Sirius

Lily secoue la tête « Non »

Il pose ses mains sur son torse. « Tu me brises le cœur, Evans ! »

« C'est ce que je fais de mieux » Le sourire disparait du visage de James.

Elle leur dit à nouveau au-revoir et s'éloigne. Quand elle est partie, ils se tournent tous vers James.

« T'es un imbécile, Cornedrue »

oOoOoOoO

C'est une chose étrange, pense Lily, d'être amie avec James. De rire avec lui, mais ne pas l'embrasser après. De le découvrir avec ses amis plutôt que seul. D'être proche de lui, mais seulement d'une partie de lui. Ces choses-là ne lui déplaisent pas. Elle adore rire avec lui, et il y a tant d'occasions supplémentaires de rire quand ils ne sont pas tout le temps seuls à deux. Il lui faut, cependant, faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne _pas_ l'embrasser quand il la fait rire aux larmes. Connaître ses amis lui fait découvrir une nouvelle facette de lui. Il est le même James, mais magnifié, quand il est avec eux. Et même s'il est encore rare qu'elle soit seule avec lui, ce n'est pas comme s'ils ne passaient jamais de temps ensemble juste entre eux. Elle est plus proche de lui maintenant que jamais. Elle sait des choses que personne d'autre ne sait, le comprend à un niveau que personne ne peut. Elle adore être si proche de lui mentalement, bien qu'elle désire son corps plus fort que jamais. Non, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose d'être amie avec lui.

Ce n'est juste pas ce qu'elle veut.

Elle veut pouvoir l'embrasser. Elle veut tenir sa main dans les couloirs. Elle veut qu'il la serre dans ses bras quand elle est bouleversée. Elle veut se faufiler avec un lui dans une classe ou une chambre et qu'ils prétendent être seuls au monde. Elle veut se disputer avec lui comme ils en avaient l'habitude, avec passion et rage; pas les désaccords polis qu'ils ont maintenant.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il offre et elle prend tout ce qu'elle peut prendre. Elle attend, essaye d'attendre patiemment, tout en glissant ici et là quelques « rappels amicaux ». James prétend être ennuyé mais elle peut voir qu'il adore ça.

Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ce serait dur. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas facile, attendre ne l'est jamais, mais James avait fait ça pendant des années. Elle sait que ce n'était pas facile pour lui mais il avait tenu bon alors pourquoi était-ce si dur pour elle ?

Peut-être est-ce parce que James a toujours été le plus fort d'eux deux.

Ou peut-être est-ce parce que la situation est différente. James n'avait jamais dû gérer le fait qu'elle ait un petit ami.

Elle ne sait pas ce que c'est. Mais elle sait que c'est juste et qu'elle est exactement là où elle doit être. Elle peut le sentir.

Alors elle attend. Elle attend, est son amie et adore ça. Elle supporte la souffrance parce que le reste la rend heureuse. Elle ignore les papillons dans son estomac et les picotements de sa peau quand leurs mains se frôlent. Elle essaye de ne pas voir trop dans ses gestes quand il change ses plans pour elle ou lui redonne le sourire. Elle attend. Elle ne sait pas exactement combien de temps est passé depuis qu'il l'a quittée mais elle sait que ça fait bien trop longtemps. Les jours deviennent des semaines, les semaines sont peut-être des mois, et ils passent du temps ensemble avec quelques moments exceptionnels. Le temps passe. La vie continue.

Quelque part, en cours de chemin, James arrête de voir Nina.


	15. Septième année, Part  sans blague ?

**Bonjour à tous, j'espère que tout va bien chez vous ;)  
><strong>

**Merci à tous pour les reviews, j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite (plus que deux chapitres après celui-ci, elle va me manquer cette fic^^)**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>Ne jamais le dire<strong>

**Septième année – partie sans blague ?**

De la neige s'écrasant dans le dos de Lily distrait celle-ci du bonhomme de neige qu'elle est en train de construire avec ses copines. Une couche de neige a recouvert le sol de ce début mars pour la dernière fois cette année et presque tous les étudiants de Poudlard ont décidé de sortir pour en profiter. Elle se tourne pour trouver le coupable et, même si personne ne semble coupable, elle sait immédiatement qui c'est. Elle fabrique une boule et avec l'aide de sa baguette, l'envoie directement sur l'arrière de la tête de James. Elle regarde le contact, entend un _crunch_ satisfaisant et retourne à son bonhomme de neige alors que les filles gloussent.

Une autre boule de neige s'écrase contre le cou dénudé de Lily. Elle se déteste d'avoir eu la mauvaise idée de relever ses cheveux. Elle fabrique rapidement une boule de neige et se retourne pour la lancer sur James. Il est beaucoup plus porche maintenant, lui faisant face et attendant sa réaction. Elle lance le missile sur lui avec toute la force qu'elle possède et la neige s'écrase en plein sur son visage. Elle éclate de rire et s'encourt.

Il la suit en la bombardant de boules en même temps. Elle essaye de répliquer mais le manque à chaque fois. Il la rattrape rapidement et, bien qu'il veuille seulement l'attraper, il a acquis tellement de vitesse qu'il bascule et atterrit sur elle.

Ils se regardent pendant un moment, et elle pense qu'il va l'embrasser mais il ne le fait pas. A la place, il ramasse une poignée de neige et l'écrase sur son visage en rigolant. Elle tousse et se secoue alors que James roule à côté d'elle. Il rit d'un air démoniaque. Elle essaye de le regarder d'un sale œil mais elle ne peut que rire avec lui.

* * *

><p>« Remus, pourquoi James est la personne sur Terre pour qui il est le plus dur d'acheter quelque chose ? »<p>

« Parce que c'est un sale gosse de riche à qui ses parents donnent tout ce qu'il désire » Il lui jette un coup d'œil « Pourquoi tu veux lui acheter quelque chose ? »

« Parce que c'est son anniversaire » Sa voix est à mi-chemin entre celle de quelqu'un qui affirme la chose la plus évidente qui soit et celle de quelqu'un qui se pose lui-même la question.

« Et tu veux lui offrir quelque chose ? »

« Oui »

« Bonne chance »

« Tu n'es vraiment pas utile » Il hausse les épaules « Bon, et qu'est-ce que tu vas lui offrir, toi ? »

« Je sais pas encore » Elle lui lance un regard interrogateur « D'habitude, on fait un cadeau de groupe. Je me contente de donner l'argent à Sirius et il se débrouille avec ça » Elle se sent un peu soulagée « Tu ne peux pas faire ça, cependant »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que c'est un truc de potes »

« James et moi sommes potes ! »

Il grogne « Non, vous ne l'êtes pas » A nouveau, elle le regarde d'un air interrogateur « Ecoute, embrasse- le ou un truc du genre, il va adorer ça »

Elle fronce les yeux « Si James voulait m'embrasser, tu ne penses pas qu'il le ferait, tout simplement ? »

« Voyons ça... Il t'a déjà embrassée avant ? »

« Non ! » dit-elle rapidement, en se demandant si ce n'était pas un peu _trop_ rapide mais il ne semble pas le remarquer « Mais ça n'est pas ce dont il est question »

« Vraiment ? Parce qu'il a certainement déjà voulu t'embrasser avant et il ne l'a pas fait donc je pense que c'est exactement ce dont il est question. » Elle fronce à nouveau les sourcils « Bon, si ça n'est pas possible, achète-lui un truc. Il aimera n'importe quoi qui vient de toi. Même si tu lui offrais un tas de fumier d'Hippogriffe, il le mettrait sur un piédestal juste parce que ça vient de toi »

« Remus... »

« C'est tout ce que j'ai à te proposer, Lily » Elle le supplie du regard « Il s'en ficherait que tu ne lui offres rien alors n'importe quoi fera l'affaire. Ou laisse-lui juste savoir que tu sais que c'est son anniversaire. Il sera ravi, vraiment » Il vérifie sa montre « Je dois y aller, tu t'en sortiras très bien »

Il se lève

« Merci Remus »

* * *

><p>« James » Il lève les yeux du planning « Pourquoi ça prend si longtemps ? »<p>

Il l'observe : il y a de larges cernes sous ses yeux, sa cravate est détendue, ses cheveux qu'elle avait si bien coiffé ce matin sont n'importe comment sur sa tête. Les premiers boutons de son chemisier sont détachés et il peut voir sans problème une partie de son cou qui lui semble très familière. Ca ne l'aide pas vraiment à avoir envie de finir vite.

« C'est une bonne question » Il vérifie sa montre et gémit « Ca fait trois heures qu'on est là-dessus » Lily le regarde, incapable de parler « La prochaine fois, on s'y met avant neuf heures du soir, la veille du jour limite »

« Oui » accepte-t-elle « C'est une excellente idée » Elle vérifie ce qu'ils ont déjà fait « On n'a même pas encore _presque _fini »

« On a dépassé la moitié » Elle le fixe, ennuyée de son optimisme. Il soupire « Pourquoi on ne ferait pas une pause ? »

« Et faire quoi, exactement ? »

« Allez chercher à manger. Je suis affamé » Ca n'est pas vraiment vrai mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Il a besoin de s'éloigner de cette stupide salle commune et de ce foutu travail. Lily aussi, il peut le voir.

« Et comment on est censé trouver de la nourriture à cette heure ? »

Il la regarde, choqué « Tu oses douter de moi ? Vraiment ? »

« Jamais » Elle rigole « Je te suis »

Ils sortent de la salle commune étouffante et pénètre dans le couloir où un courant d'air souffle. Il y a un moment de panique pure chez Lily, qu'est-ce qu'il se passera s'ils se font prendre ? James lui rappelle qu'ils sont Préfets en Chef après tout, et cela la rassure un peu.

Ils marchent lentement, profitant de chaque moment qu'ils peuvent avoir loin de leur fastidieux travail. Parler n'est pas nécessaire; le silence entre eux est presque toujours réconfortant.

La main de Lily rentre régulièrement dans celle de James. Il est sûr qu'elle le fait exprès, et il ne peut pas vraiment l'en blâmer. Lui aussi profite de chaque occasion pour la toucher innocemment. Leurs doigts se frôlent souvent quand ils travaillent ensemble et il laisse toujours trainer ce contact plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Il veut lui prendre la main et la tenir jusqu'à leur arrivée à la cuisine. Il veut la tenir et ne jamais la lâcher. Chaque fibre de son corps lui dit de le faire. Une partie de son esprit essaye de le raisonner pour qu'il le fasse. Il le veut, elle le veut, ça ne devrait pas être un problème. C'est innocent.

Mais une plus grande part de lui, la partie qui a eu le cœur brisé, lui dit de ne pas le faire. Il ne peut pas. Le moindre contact est toujours plus que ça ne semble être entre eux. Ils sont tous les deux fatigués et aucun d'eux ne pense vraiment clairement. Peut-être est-il prêt à prendre sa main mais il sait que ça ne s'arrêtera pas là. Ca mènera à plus et James n'est pas prêt pour plus.

La seconde partie gagne et James enfonce ses mains dans ses poches. Lily serre les siennes dans son dos.

Cette simple action rend le silence tendu et Lily est la première à parler.

« Alors, ton anniversaire est bientôt. Tu as des projets ? »

Il hausse les épaules « Je suppose que les mecs me préparent une fête mais c'est tout ce que je sais »

« J'en ai entendu parler, oui » Elle acquiesce

« Pourquoi, ils t'en ont parlé ? » s'intéresse-t-il « Ils ne me disent rien à moi ! »

« Ca va être spectaculaire, c'est tout ce que je suis autorisée à dévoiler »

Il la fixe, essayant de l'obliger à parler. Elle l'ignore. « C'est ça alors ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ? » Il l'implore à présent, c'est faux mais ça ne fait jamais de mal.

Elle pouffe. « C'est tout ce que je sais, de toute façon »

« Bon alors » Il roule ses yeux d'un air théâtral « Je suppose que c'est acceptable »

« Bien » Elle lui sourit.

Ils arrivent devant les cuisines. « Tu es déjà venue ici avant ? » demande-t-il. Elle secoue la tête. « Tu vois la poire ? »

« Bien sûr »

« Elle est chatouilleuse » Elle le regarde d'un air sceptique « Essaye »

Elle semble toujours suspicieuse mais s'avance et le fait. James sourit en l'entendant pousser un cri de surprise.

« Les cuisines ? » se tourne-t-elle pour demander

« Ouvre la porte et vérifie toi-même »

Elle ouvre la porte puis se retourne vers lui « Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais douter de toi »

« Je le ferai »

Ils entrent et prennent place, autorisant les Elfes de maison à les servir. Lily prend quelques bouchées de dessert. « Tu sais, peut-être qu'on devrait en faire une tradition »

James rigole « On n'en a plus que deux à faire »

« C'est vrai » Elle boit un peu de jus de citrouille « C'est assez triste »

« Tu es triste qu'on ne doive plus s'escrimer à faire les horaires des préfets ? »

« Non » corrige-t-elle « Je suis triste qu'on ne soit plus ici »

« C'est compréhensible »

« Je suis contente que tu approuves » dit-elle d'un ton pince-sans-rire

« Bien sûr que j'approuve » Elle roule les yeux « C'est effrayant dehors. Il y a une guerre en route »

« Ce serait effrayant même s'il n'y avait pas de guerre » Il hausse un sourcil pour l'inviter à poursuivre son explication « Tu sais, on va devoir partir et devenir des adultes. On va devoir trouver un boulot, acheter une maison, décider ce qu'on veut faire pour le reste de nos vies. C'est terrifiant »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire dans la vie ? »

« Toi _oui _? »

« Ben ouais. Enfin, je savais. Cette guerre a un peu tout changé » Il prend une part de gâteau et Lily repose son verre.

« Dis-moi »

« Et bien, j'ai toujours voulu être briseur de sorts, à Gringotts » Elle ricane doucement « mais avec tout ce qui se passe, tout ce que je pense pouvoir faire, c'est me battre »

Elle sourit. « Un briseur de sort, ça ne me surprend pas du tout » Il hausse un sourcil. « C'est juste tellement toi. Une vie remplie de chaos et d'aventure, il y a écrit 'James Potter' partout dessus »

Il rigole. « Merci. Et toi alors ? »

« Je te l'ai dit » le réprimande-t-elle « J'en ai pas la moindre idée »

« Bien sûr que si » Elle secoua la tête « Tu n'as jamais rien voulu faire quand tu étais petite ? »

« Et bien, quand j'étais petite, je voulais être professeur puis j'ai découvert que j'étais une sorcière, et tout a changé »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Et maintenant, je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je veux me battre, comment je ne pourrais pas ? Mais ça empiète un peu sur d'autres rêves »

« Quels autres rêves ? »

« Tu vas rire »

« Je rirai pas »

« Si »

« Je ne rirai pas »

« D'accord » concède-t-elle « mais si tu ris, je pars et tu finiras les horaires tout seul »

« J'accepte. Je ne rirai pas »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel. « Et bien, un part du plan que j'avais prévu pour ma vie quand j'avais six ans, après avoir enseigné, et m'être mariée et d'avoir eu une famille, c'était de rester à la maison et d'élever mes enfants » James ne peut pas empêcher ses yeux de s'écarquiller « Oui, je voulais être femme au foyer »

Il ne rit pas. « Tu le veux toujours ? »

« Ouais » Elle sourit « Il n'y a rien que je veux plus, en fait »

Il sourit. « C'est génial. Tu feras une mère super »

Elle rougit. « Merci »

Le temps qu'ils se décident à quitter les cuisines, il est presque deux heures du matin, et il leur faut encore une heure pour terminer les horaires. Ils sont complètement épuisés quand ils rejoignent enfin leur lit. Quand ils s'écroulent de sommeil, aucun des deux ne pourrait être plus heureux.

* * *

><p>La basse résonne. La musique va beaucoup trop fort et Lily peut sentir les vibrations se répercuter dans son corps. Il y a une rumeur générale d'excitation et les conversations dépassent à peine le niveau sonore de la musique. Les gens dansent. La nourriture et les boissons sont consommées par les masses. La fête d'anniversaire de James Potter bat de son plein.<p>

Lily a mal à la tête.

Elle ne dit pas qu'elle ne s'est pas amusée, parce qu'en réalité, elle s'est même beaucoup amusée. Elle a mangé de la nourriture délicieuse, bu sa contribution en Bieraubeurre, refusé un Whisky Pur Feu, discuté joyeusement avec tout le monde et dansé avec Sirius, Remus et Peter, tous au moins une fois.

Elle a vu James, mais seulement de loin. C'est décevant mais pas vraiment inattendu. Il est très occupé à être l'hôte sympathique que sa mère a toujours voulu qu'il soit.

Très prochainement, il devra venir la saluer elle aussi et elle aura une chance d'être avec lui et de discuter, un peu au moins. Peut-être qu'il restera même avec elle pour le reste de la nuit. Elle ne pense pas que quelqu'un objecterait. Bientôt, il viendra la voir mais _maintenant_, elle a besoin d'une pause.

Elle s'excuse auprès du groupe avec qui elle était en train de parler et traverse la salle commune, une bouteille de Bieraubeurre en main. Quand elle passe à travers le portrait de la sortie, l'air froid du corridor la prend par surprise. Elle inspire profondément et soupire de soulagement alors que la Grosse Dame referme le passage derrière elle, la coupant des sons de la pièce.

Espérant éviter une conversation forcée avec le portrait aussi bien qu'avec un autre Gryffondor prenant une pause loin des festivités, elle se dirige à travers le couloir, s'enfonce dans le premier recoin et se laisse tomber le long du mur. Les souvenirs liés à ce même recoin la submergent. Des jours lointains où elle déambulait en rond, sachant qu'il ne mettrait pas longtemps à la trouver et à la coincer contre le mur. De bons jours. Les meilleurs.

Non, ce n'est pas entièrement vrai. Ces jours-là étaient bons, bien sûr, mais aujourd'hui l'est également. Et ce n'est pas comme si ces jours-là étaient meilleurs. Elle est aussi heureuse maintenant qu'elle l'était à l'époque, voire plus à certains moments. Sa vie actuelle est moins confuse, moins dramatique. Quand elle y réfléchit, elle ne voit pas ce qu'elle voudrait changer.

« Ah, te voilà » La voix est familière et réconfortante; la seule qu'elle veut entendre « tu t'échappes déjà de ma fête ? »

« Je fais juste une pause » Elle sourit « J'avais mal à la tête »

« Est-ce que Sirius t'a donné du Whisky Pur Feu ? » Il pose les yeux sur la bouteille qu'elle tient avec lassitude.

« Non, il m'en a offert et j'ai décliné, je reste avec la Bieraubeurre »

« Bien, parce que tu n'aurais pas échappé à la migraine sinon »

Elle lui jette un coup d'œil « Tu as en bu, pas vrai ? »

« Non, absolument- » Elle plisse les yeux « Okay, j'en ai pris un peu, mais c'est mon anniversaire ! » Il s'assied sur le mur en face d'elle. C'est un couloir étroit et leurs pieds se touchent presque lorsqu'ils tendent les jambes devant eux.

Elle rigole « Et tu as aimé ça ? »

« La cuite ou la fête ? »

Elle rigole à nouveau « Les deux, je suppose »

« Bien, je ne suis pas vraiment cuit mais la fête est une réussite »

« Des cadeaux intéressants ? »

« Excellent. J'ai particulièrement aimé le tien » Il sort une boîte en cerisier de la poche de sa cape, l'ouvre et en sort _Un conte de Noël_, le tenant en l'air pour lui montrer « C'est génial, merci »

Elle rigole. « J'espère que tu aimeras. Tu as déjà compris pour la boite ? »

« En fait… » Il réfléchit un instant « Non, pas vraiment »

« C'est probablement parce que c'est juste une boîte. Pas de magie. Mon père les fabrique. Tu es supposé mettre des choses précieuses dedans. J'en ai une avec mes lettres, à la maison »

Il l'inspecte silencieusement. Il la parcourt des mains, l'ouvre puis la ferme.

« Tu n'as rien de précieux à mettre dedans ? »

« Non. La seule chose qui vaudrait la peine ne rentrera pas dedans » Elle lui sourit mais il ne répond pas. Peut-être qu'un sentiment étrange de culpabilité l'envahit parce que soudainement, il dit : « Je ne vois plus Nina »

« Bien » répond-elle sans réfléchir avant d'essayer de rattraper le coup « Je veux dire, je sais. Enfin, je veux dire, je suis désolée »

« Non tu ne l'es pas »

« Je ne le suis pas » admet-elle « Mais j'essaye. Est-ce que ça compte ? »

« Je pense que oui »

« Tu es merveilleux » Son expression montre toute l'affection qu'elle a pour lui, il ne répond pas. Elle soupire. « C'est si difficile. Est-ce que – C'est comme ça que tu te sentais ? » Il hausse les sourcils, attendant plus de précisions. « Comme… Comme si tout ce dont tu avais besoin au monde est juste devant toi, mais tu ne peux pas l'avoir. Ou que ton jouet préféré est au magasin ou chez un de tes amis, et que tu peux jouer avec toute la journée mais que tu ne peux pas le ramener chez toi. Ou – Ou comme s'il y a cette… _chose_ de fantastique et toxique avec laquelle tu peux passer une peu de temps, et quand tu le fais, c'est merveilleux, mais quand tu pars – et elle te force à partir – ça te tue un peu plus de l'intérieur » Elle le fixe du regard.

« Ca résume à peu près, ouais » Il évite ses yeux.

« Je suis désolée. Je suis une garce. C'est affreux »

« Tu n'es pas une garce. Tu es une des plus gentilles personnes que je connaisse, en fait »

Elle roule les yeux. « Je ne souhaiterais pas à mon pire ennemi de souffrir autant et je te l'ai imposé pendant des _années_. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle être gentille »

Il se rapproche légèrement d'elle. « Je ne méritais pas vraiment ta gentillesse pendant une grande partie de cette époque »

Ils sont silencieux pendant un moment, évitant tous deux que leurs regards se croisent. Finalement, Lily reprend la parole. « Est-ce que ça me rend égoïste de te vouloir après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir ? »

Il réfléchit un moment. « Oui » Elle sent son visage se décomposer. « Mais être égoïste n'est pas la pire chose qui soit. Tout le monde a des tendances égoïstes. Je suis égoïste moi aussi avec ce qui se passe en ce moment » Elle est confuse mais il ignore son expression et elle ne cherche pas plus loin. « Il y a des choses bien pire qu'être égoïste »

« Cite m'en une » demande-t-elle platement

« Tu pourrais être une Serpentard »

Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire. Elle le regarde se relever et lui tendre la main pour l'aider à en faire de même, elle sourit. « Merci » dit-elle en prenant sa main et en se redressant.

« Allons-y Lily » Il lui offre son bras et elle l'accepte « une fête nous attend »

oOoOoOo

Ils retournent à la fête et Lily est immédiatement emportée par Sirius. Il l'entraine plus loin pour danser et James se trouve une place sur le canapé où réfléchir.

Elle _est_ égoïste, il ne peut le nier, mais il y a tant d'autres bonnes choses en elle que l'égoïsme parait minuscule en comparaison. Elle est bonne et douce et gentille et aventureuse. Elle est courageuse et forte et amusante et marrante et toujours toujours toujours prête à se dresser pour ce en quoi elle croit. Elle a une si magnifique personnalité que c'est une honte qu'elle n'en voit que les aspects négatifs.

James ne peut pas se forcer à penser à un aspect négatif d'elle. Peu importe la douleur qu'elle lui a causée, elle lui a apporté tant de bonheur également. Si ce n'était pour cet égoïsme dont elle tient tant à se débarrasser, leur relation aurait pris fin avant même d'avoir commencée. Et même si elle avait duré, ils n'en seraient certainement pas là où ils en sont aujourd'hui.

Où ils en sont n'est pas un endroit parfait, et ce n'est pas où il voudrait être, mais c'est beau. C'est un fragment d'une magnifique scène le long de la route embuchée les menant vers un endroit fantastique. Et James ne pense pas qu'il voudrait changer ça, même s'il le pouvait.

« James » Lily l'arrache à sa rêverie « Ecoute ! » Elle sourit d'un coin à l'autre de la bouche.

Il entend la mélodie familière et une image de Lily dansant sur son lit apparait dans son esprit. Il sourit.

« Viens, danse avec moi ! » Elle attrape sa main et l'entraîne à sa suite.

La chanson est presque finie le temps qu'ils arrivent sur la piste de danse et ils ont à peine le temps d'entamer quelques mouvements avant qu'un slow ne résonne. Lily le regarde, ne sachant pas s'il préfère retourner s'asseoir ou pas. Il répond en lui attrapant la taille et l'attirant plus près de lui. Il prend sa main droite dans la sienne et elle dépose son bras gauche autour de son cou. Elle pose délicatement sa tête contre l'épaule qui lui est présentée.

Ce n'est pas vraiment le plus proche qu'ils aient été depuis leur dernière nuit ensemble mais c'est certainement le plus intime. James peut la sentir respirer contre son cou et ça suffit à ce qu'elle lui manque plus encore.

Ils sont encore loin d'être assez proches mais pour le moment, ça suffit à le contenter.


	16. Septième année, la fin

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous aller bien !

Dernier chapitre de cette traduction (je retravaille l'épilogue, ce sera pour la semaine prochaine ou la suivante selon mon horaire)

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et aux anonymes à qui je n'ai pas répondu : **Aya, Cacahute** (Rasp Hollow ce week-end, RSX la semaine prochaine et je relis les Madusiècles pour me motiver en ce moment) **et Noelle**

Bonne Lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Ne jamais le dire<strong>

**7e année, la fin**

James est effrayé, mais pas vraiment surpris, quand il est brusquement suspendu en l'air par une cheville, au beau milieu d'un couloir désert. Ce n'est pas exactement un évènement exceptionnel pour lui d'être simplement en train de marcher et de brusquement recevoir un sort. Il a à peine besoin de réfléchir pour savoir qui l'a agressé. Sa position actuelle et le fait qu'il a été attaqué de dos lui dit tout ce qu'il a besoin de savoir.

« Potter » siffle son assaillant d'un air mauvais en tournant autour de lui pour lui faire face.

James ne perd pas de temps. Il sort sa baguette et avec un flash envoie Rogue voler de l'autre côté du couloir. « Servilus ! » crie-t-il avec moquerie. « C'est si bon de te voir ! Tu n'as pas changé d'un poil, n'est-ce pas ? » James s'approche de lui tandis qu'il cherche sa baguette. « Même cheveux graisseux, même méthode de duel lamentable » Rogue attrape sa baguette et tente de lui jeter un sort mais James est plus rapide. « _Impedimenta_ » Cela retient Rogue mais il continue de bouger, comme s'il naviguait à travers un sirop épais pour rejoindre James « Dis-moi, c'est comme ça qu'ils vous apprennent à vous battre, chez les Mangemorts ? »

Il se débarrasse du sort plus vite que James ne l'avait prévu. Une force invisible le colle contre le mur. « C'est comme ça que ton papa t'a appris à te battre ? » réplique Rogue « Oh non, c'est vrai. Il t'a appris à ne jamais attaquer sauf si c'est quatre contre un. Quelle preuve de lâcheté pour quelqu'un qui prétend être si courageux »

« Au moins, je n'ai jamais besoin d'attaquer les gens de dos » grogne James.

Le visage de Rogue rougit de colère. Il se précipite sur James, pointant sa baguette directement sur son torse. Le sort qui le bloquait sur le mur disparait au même moment et il en profite pour repousser Rogue qui n'est pas déséquilibré longtemps et remonte directement sa baguette. James lui envoie un maléfice cuisant et juste comme il l'espérait, Rogue protège son visage avec ses mains. Celle qui tient sa baguette commence à gonfler. James ne manque jamais sa cible.

Rogue lâche sa baguette et James saisit l'opportunité de l'ennuyer un peu plus. Les jambes de Rogue commencent à danser contre sa volonté. James rit.

Cette erreur momentanée permet à Rogue de récupérer sa baguette et de la pointer sur lui avec son autre main. James est repoussé en arrière et sa langue se colle à son palais.

Quand il se redresse, il envoie son sort au moment même où Rogue s'écrie « Sectum- » et qu'une nouvelle voix lance « PROTEGO ! » Le bouclier les fait reculer tous les deux et leurs sorts heurtent les murs.

Lily les regarde. James ne l'a jamais vue si déçue. Rogue la regarde avec regrets et s'en va rapidement. James essaye de parler mais sa langue est collée à son palais et les mots refusent de sortir. Lily le regarde, elle voit à travers lui d'une certaine façon, secoue la tête et s'en va.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Lily » plaide-t-il. Il l'a retrouvée dans la bibliothèque après un détour par l'infirmerie et une recherche intensive sur la Carte.

Etonnement, elle ne l'ignore pas. « Comme as-tu _pu _? » lance-t-elle

« Comment j'ai pu ? _Comment j'ai pu ?_ » Elle ne se rétracte pas « _JE_ me suis défendu ! » Elle se lève et James la suit. « Lily ! »

Elle se tourne pour lui faire face dès qu'ils ont passé la sortie. « Je m'en fiche ! » Elle crie maintenant et il devient évident qu'elle n'est pas partie pour le fuir mais pour éviter de se faire expulser de la bibliothèque à nouveau.

« Tu te fiches qu'il m'ait attaqué ? »

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de te lancer dans un duel à cause de ça ! »

Les étudiants qui ont entendu le début de leur dispute sortent pour les observer. Ceux qui passent par là s'arrêtent. Lily et James font le spectacle comme ils ne l'ont plus fait depuis des années.

« Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? » Il agite les bras en parlant mais le remarque à peine « Partir ? »

« Oui ! » crie-t-elle

« Il m'a attaqué par derrière ! Et tu aurais voulu que je lui tourne le dos pour lui laisser l'occasion de recommencer ? »

« Non. Non, je ne te demanderais jamais de te mettre en danger » Sa voix est plus calme à présent « Mais tu aurais pu finir tout ça plus rapidement » Son apparence calme disparait rapidement « Tu aurais pu le stupéfixier ou l'attacher et partir ! Tu n'avais pas besoin de te battre ! »

« Tu ne veux pas que je me batte ? » Sa colère est ardente. Sa voix devient à peine plus forte qu'un murmure « Et quand nous serons hors de Poudlard ? Tu voudras que je me contente de partir là aussi ? »

« Non » Sa colère fond brusquement « Non, bien sûr que non » Elle est toujours énervée mais inquiète aussi désormais « Mais nous ne sommes pas encore dehors. Nous sommes _à_ Poudlard. Ce n'est pas nécessaire pour l'instant. Tu n'as pas encore besoin de te battre ! »

« Si je finis quand même par me battre, pourquoi ne pas commencer maintenant ? » réplique-t-il

« Parce que c'est dangereux ! » Elle crie à nouveau

« On est à Poudlard ! »

« Ca n'a pas d'importance, James ! Tu refuses de comprendre ! »

Ils se rapprochent. James peut voir la rougeur de ses joues et le désespoir dans ses yeux. Dans un autre monde, une autre vie, à une époque, il l'aurait embrassée. Elle se serait précipitée dehors et il l'aurait suivie. Ils se seraient passionnément embrassés. Peut-être seraient-ils allés plus loin. C'était il y a à peine quelques mois. Mais non. Il n'en est plus là. Il est ici et maintenant, et il en est plus conscient que jamais. Alors il ne l'embrasse pas. Elle se tourne pour partir mais il l'attrape par le poignet. Elle se retourne vers lui.

« Tu as raison » dit-il « Je suis désolé »

Le groupe qui les entoure halète.

Lily le regarde d'un air incrédule un moment avant de réaliser qu'il est sérieux. « Moi aussi » Elle l'entoure de ses bras et le serre contre elle. Il retourne le geste avec hésitation.

« Merci » murmure-t-elle dans son oreille.

* * *

><p>Lily se demande quand James Potter a développé la capacité de la faire se sentir nerveuse.<p>

Ca n'a pas toujours été le cas, elle en est certaine. Il y a eu des moments où elle pouvait être près de lui, se battre avec lui, l'embrasser, et ne rien ressentir de spécial.

Mais maintenant, elle peut à peine le regarder.

Elle rougit quand il lui sourit; des papillons parcourent son estomac quand ils se touchent. C'est à la fois étrange et merveilleux. C'était inconfortable au début mais c'est si agréable que si ça ne devait jamais s'arrêter, elle ne s'en plaindrait pas.

Elle aime les papillons qu'il fait naitre et les rougeurs qu'il provoque. Et, bien qu'elle ne l'admettra jamais, elle aime le fait qu'il la rende nerveuse.

Peu importe quand il a développé ce don, Lily est vraiment heureuse qu'il l'ait fait.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lily regarde James

James regarde Lily

Leurs yeux ne se croisent pas.

Ils sont assis dans la bibliothèque, à quelques tables de distance. C'est dangereux pour eux de s'asseoir ensemble; ils finissent toujours par se faire expulser d'une façon ou d'une autre. De plus, ils font des choses très différentes aujourd'hui et n'auraient fait que distraire l'autre de son propre travail. James aide un second année et Lily essaye d'écrire son devoir d'Enchantement.

Aucun des deux ne fait un très bon travail.

Lily adore l'expression qui se peint dans les traits de James quand le jeune garçon à qui il enseigne réussit quelque chose de bien. James observe Lily quand elle est plongée dans ses pensées, en train de réfléchir à la meilleure façon de tourner sa phrase. Cela détourne leur attention. Ils se regardent à tour de rôle, jettent un coup d'œil et détournent les yeux pour éviter de se faire prendre sur le fait. Cela ne suffit pas à les empêcher de regarder encore.

Lily regarde James.

Son expression est étrange, celle de quelqu'un qui meurt d'ennui, et cela fait rire Lily.

James regarde Lily.

Elle se mord la lèvre et il se rappelle quand c'était lui qui avait l'habitude de mordre _sa_ lèvre...

Le garçon dont James s'occupe manque à nouveau sa cible (deux lapins) et touche la main de James qui se couvre rapidement de fourrure. James crie, le garçon bégaye des excuses. L'attention de Lily est attirée par le bruit causé. Elle rit en voyant sa main. Après le choc initial, James parvient à réparer l'erreur; lui et le garçon décident que c'est le signal de la fin de la leçon. James l'aide à rassembler ses affaires.

James regarde Lily. Elle est toujours en train de le regarder. Il secoue la tête de frustration en la voyant rire. Elle continue à rire et James lui tire la langue. Lily fait pareil. Ils rient tous les deux et tournent la tête pour essayer de récupérer leur calme.

Lily regarde à nouveau James

James regarde à nouveau Lily

Leurs yeux se croisent.

Ils rougissent tous les deux.

* * *

><p>Lily est dans une impasse. La prochaine, et dernière, sortie à Pré-Au-Lard approche rapidement et elle n'a absolument personne pour l'accompagner. Toutes ses amies ont soit un petit ami, soit une retenue. Elle aurait dû s'investir un peu plus dans la recherche d'amitiés.<p>

Elle pourrait demander à James. Les amis font ça, non ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle lui proposait un rendez-vous... mais il a déjà sûrement des projets avec ses amis. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait s'incruster ? Ils semblent tous l'apprécier. Ca ne devrait pas poser trop de problème, pense-t-elle. Elle devrait demander. Elle ne risque rien à demander (bien que parfois, se souvient-elle, cela fait mal d'entendre la réponse)

Elle le retrouve au dîner, attablé avec ses amis comme d'habitude. Elle espérait pouvoir lui parler seul mais c'est sans doute mieux ainsi. Si elle veut y aller avec eux tous, autant leur demander leur avis à tous. C'est plus correct.

« Salut les gars » Elle s'assied à côté d'eux. Ils l'accueillent chaudement et elle leur demande comment s'est passée leur journée. Elle n'a pas eu beaucoup de cours avec eux aujourd'hui et elle est toujours impressionnée de voir comment ils peuvent rendre une simple journée d'école intéressante. Bien sûr, d'après sa propre expérience à leur contact, ils font tout le temps quelque chose d'amusant.

Un blanc apparait dans la conversation et Lily saute sur l'occasion. « Alors les gars, des plans pour Pré-Au-Lard ? »

« J'ai une retenue » se lamente Sirius

« Moi aussi » annonce Peter

« Je vais rendre visite à ma mère... » murmure Remus si bas que Lily l'entend à peine.

« Et donc » dit James avec une jovialité feinte « je reste au château »

Lily rigole. « Tu devrais venir avec moi ! Je n'ai non plus personne avec qui y aller »

« Vraiment ? Super. C'est un ren- plan » Elle ne peut pas se retenir de sourire en entendant son petit lapsus. Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous.

N'est-ce pas ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

Leurs mains se frôlent à nouveau. Il ne sait pas dire si elle le fait exprès ou pas. Il ne pense pas que ce soit le cas.

C'est curieux cependant. Ils se sont promenés comme ça des dizaines de fois pendant leurs patrouilles et leurs mains ne se sont jamais autant touchées. Peut-être n'y avait-il juste pas fait attention.

Ce serait stupide de penser ça. Il l'aurait assurément remarqué si cela s'était produit avant. Peut-être qu'ils marchent simplement plus proche l'un de l'autre. Il semble qu'ils soient légèrement plus proches qu'ils ne l'étaient avant.

Il perd sa détermination.

Toutes les choses qu'il a rassemblées et auxquelles il s'est maintenu si férocement sont, lentement mais sûrement, en train de s'écrouler. Il savait où cela le mènerait quand il avait accepté d'être son ami. Il n'avait aucune idée que ce serait si rapide. Cependant, s'il y réfléchit vraiment, il est plutôt impressionné d'avoir tenu bon aussi longtemps. Quelques mois plus tôt, il aurait cédé à peine elle revenue vers lui.

C'est vraiment un exploit pour lui d'avoir tenu aussi longtemps.

Quand même, il se demande si c'est ce qui est supposé arriver. Si c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour eux deux. Peut-être que s'il tient le coup encore un peu, ce sera même mieux. Il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir. Et surtout, il n'est pas sûr de vouloir. Bien sûr, attendre pourrait être mieux mais attendre pourrait aussi l'éloigner. Il ne peut pas la perdre à nouveau. Et vraiment, maintenant qu'il a remarqué que sa détermination faiblit, tout lui saute aux yeux. Ca ne le dérange pas quand ils sont plus proches qu'il n'est approprié de l'être. Il ne pense jamais que quelque chose serait mieux ou plus chouette si Lily n'était pas là. En fait, c'est même le contraire. Il perd sa détermination. Il n'est pas malheureux de la voir s'en aller.

Il sent sa main cogner la sienne à nouveau. Il l'attrape et glisse ses doigts entre les siens.

Il ne manque pas le sourire qui s'affiche dans ses traits.

oOoOoOoOoOo

La visite à Pré-Au-Lard arrive vite. Avant que l'un d'entre eux l'ait réalisé, le matin est arrivé et a emporté avec une lui une épaisse couche de nuages. C'est une journée horriblement mauvaise, froide, humide, sombre et certainement pas adaptée pour se promener dans un village. Par miracle, il ne pleut pas.

Lily et James semblent à peine le remarquer. Ils sont captivés l'un par l'autre. Leurs conversations sont stimulantes; leurs silences confortables. Ils n'ont besoin d'aller nulle part tant qu'ils sont ensemble.

Leurs doigts sont emmêlés alors qu'ils se baladent. La plupart des élèves ont été dégoûtés par le temps et sont restés au château, ou ils sont à l'intérieur des magasins. Il n'y a que peu de regards étranges sur leur passage et Lily se demande, si de toute façon, il y en aurait eu beaucoup. Elle est sûre que tout le monde l'a vu venir cette fois.

Ils font les arrêts habituels. Honeydukes, Zonko, Derviche et Bang, Scribenpenne, la cabane hurlante. Lily ressent le besoin de dire au revoir à cette ville et James est plus qu'heureux d'obliger. Ils se dirigent vers les Trois Balais quand ils ont fait tous les autres endroits et Lily entame une conversation extrêmement nostalgique. James l'accompagne et ils finissent par rire à l'évocation de leurs souvenirs au-dessus d'une Bierraubeurre.

Le moment de partir est empli de tristesse et James est d'autant plus désappointé qu'il se met à pleuvoir. Lily, elle, n'est pas d'accord. Alors qu'ils arrivent à la porte, elle se tourne vers lui et sourit largement.

Elle se précipite dehors et s'arrête au milieu de la route. Elle étend les bras et lève la tête, accueillant la pluie à bras ouverts. Après un moment, elle commence à tourner sur elle-même. Elle tourbillonne et saute et rit et ne cesse jamais de sourire une seconde.

James la regarde à distance, sous la voilure à l'extérieur du bar. Il est en admiration devant son émerveillement enfantin pour la pluie. C'est presque comme si elle n'en avait jamais vu avant. Son visage est embrasé de bonheur et d'excitation. C'est contagieux. Il court la rejoindre.

Elle s'arrête quand elle le voit mais ne cesse pas de sourire. James arrive près d'elle au milieu de la rue et, parce qu'il ne peut plus rien y faire, il l'embrasse.

Sans l'ombre d'un doute, c'est le meilleur baiser qu'ils aient échangé.

* * *

><p>James est en train de dormir. Sa respiration est profonde et calme, son visage tourné vers elle. Lily s'inquiète que les lunettes qu'il porte encore sur le nez le blesse pendant la nuit. Sa bouche est légèrement ouverte, il a l'air paisible.<p>

Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire dans sa direction. Elle s'étonne encore de voir que même dans une position de vulnérabilité complète – nu, endormi, ses bras autour d'elle – il parvient toujours à _tout_ incarner. Aussitôt que l'idée lui vient, elle la repousse. Ça ne devrait plus l'étonner. James a toujours réussi à être exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Son amant, son ami, son ennemi, son sauveur, son – son _tout_.

Il la rend heureuse. Il la fait rire. Il se dispute avec elle, et se réconcilie. Il la sauve régulièrement, souvent d'elle-même. Il la fait se sentir saine et sauve. Même maintenant, alors que s'il devait se produire quelque chose d'un tant soi peu dangereux il serait complètement inutile, son bras est passé autour d'elle en signe de protection.

Elle se demande pourquoi il fait ça. C'est le cas, à chaque fois, depuis qu'ils se sont remis ensemble. Elle ne pense pas que ça le gênerait de savoir comment ça la fait se sentir, il semble toujours le savoir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Peut-être, intervient une partie plus anxieuse de son cerveau, qu'il fait ça parce qu'il a peur. Pas que quelque chose arrive, parce que ce serait stupide de penser ou de craindre une attaque. Non, c'est une peur venue de leur passé. Peut-être qu'il s'accroche à elle comme ça parce qu'il est effrayé qu'elle parte à nouveau.

Ca n'arrivera pas, bien sûr. Elle ne partirait pas même si sa vie en dépendait. Elle en est plus que certaine. Mais elle ne sait pas si lui le sait. Elle ne lui a pas donné de raison de croire qu'elle pourrait. Elle ne lui pas encore donné de raison de savoir qu'elle ne le fera pas.

Elle _doit_ lui dire. Le besoin est urgent et éprouvant et complètement ignorant du fait qu'elle pourrait facilement attendre le matin. Elle ne _peut pas_ attendre le matin.

« James ! » siffle-t-elle. Il remue mais ne répond pas. Elle le secoue doucement. « James ! James, réveille-toi s'il te plaît » Sa voix est pressante mais pas inquiète.

« Quoi ? » grogne-t-il

« Réveille-toi. Je dois te dire quelque chose » Elle est assise maintenant et essaye de le redresser. Ca ne marche pas très bien.

« Ca peut attendre » Il ne fait aucun effort pour l'empêcher de tirer sur son bras. Il se contente de ne pas ouvrir les yeux.

« Non, ça ne peut pas. James, réveille-toi, maintenant ! »

Il grogne à nouveau mais s'assied, retire ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux et les remet. « Okay, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important que tu as dû me réveiller ? » Il veut paraitre fâché mais il ne manquerait pour rien une opportunité de parler avec Lily, quelque soit son état de conscience.

Elle sourit timidement. Des papillons s'agitent furieusement dans son ventre. Elle prend une grande respiration et prononce rapidement « Je t'aime »

Il cligne les yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Troisquatrecinqsixsepthuit fois. Tout ce qu'il peut dire est « Quoi ? »

Lily rougit, bien sûr, c'était une mauvaise idée. Elle aurait dû attendre le lendemain matin. « Rien, rendors-toi. Ca peut attendre. Je suis désolée »

« Non » dit-il vivement « non, dis-le encore » Il attrape ses mains.

Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux. « Je t'aime » Il ferme les siens, laissant les mots s'imprégner en lui. Puis, il sourit. « Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir réveillé »

« Non » Il l'embrasse « tu avais raison » Il la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse à nouveau « Ca ne pouvait pas attendre. Ca ne devrait jamais attendre. Et Lily »

Elle sent que son cœur s'emballe et rien au monde n'est plus important que les mots qui vont suivre.

« Je t'aime aussi »


	17. Epilogue : Pour le reste de l'éternité

Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc la fin de Ne jamais le dire qui, je vous le rappelle, était la traduction de Kiss and Tell, écrit par **SunshineDaisiesWindmills**.

Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui ont lu, commenté, suivi cette histoire, ceux qui m'ont accompagné et parfois secoué les puces : a1b2c3d4e5f6g7h8i9j10 Ag4400 Alekszia Alice Couly Alix Lupin Van Isters Hath Arwina Aya Bella Black 2b Cacahute Caramelise ca'ssandre 15 Ca'ssou 1993 Catherine Broke cecila04 daisy 314 Daisy.Z.L Eleonath Eliane62 Elise Brashi Ero-Chikachu EwilanGil'Sayan fanby fan Hedwige09 Helizia Black HLLE Howling S LaSilvana laughry Lilypoesy Lissoue LittleA Liv Llala Luly Potter Lysie malilite Marie Marion Mea95Gryffondor Melo' Potter Miss-Fany-Masen Cullen-F monchou narcissia potter noelle Nutella by Maiionette Ocee Orlane Sayan Pedibus Puky Rosa020 Samsam Sheshe13 sisi n'est pas impratrice So Bubule Syrine Victoria Boubouille Victoria Shaw xxMerry xxShimyxx

Fin juin/Début juillet, après mes examens, je commencerai à publier une nouvelle traduction sur James et Lily : **Boyfriend, **de MollyReasley

Voilà ! J'espère donc que vous avez apprécié cette fic autant que moi et vous aimerez l'épilogue

Bonne Lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Ne jamais le dire <strong>

**Epilogue**

James et Lily finissent leurs études en juin. James commence immédiatement à se battre au côté de ses amis. Lily trouve un job comme employée de bureau afin de se payer un petit appartement mais elle se bat également.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Elle a la chair de poule, sort sa baguette. Les Mangemorts ne frappent pas à la porte d'habitude mais, par les temps qui courent, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Elle regarde à travers l'œil de bœuf. La porte tombe presque de ses gonds; le visiteur est tout sauf stoppé. Elle l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Il l'attrape et se débrouille pour la porter à l'intérieur. Il n'est pas prudent de rester dans une allée.

« James ! » Il la dépose par terre « James, tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Elle est paniquée. Il était censé arriver près d'une heure plus tôt. Des choses horribles lui sont passées par la tête.

« Que veux-tu plus que tout dans la vie ? » demande-t-il

« Toi » dit-elle, chaudement, coquinement. Il n'est pas amusé. « Etre femme au foyer » Elle est aussi sérieuse que lui maintenant. « Est-on vraiment obligé de faire ça ? Je sais que c'est toi. »

« Lily » Il est sévère.

« A quand remonte notre première baiser ? »

« Quatrième année » Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire un peu « C'était grandiose. »

Elle se laisse aller à rire aussi, parce que grandiose n'est définitivement pas l'adjectif qu'elle aurait choisi, mais commence à s'agiter immédiatement. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as l'air horrible ! » Elle l'escorte dans le petit couloir menant à son salon.

« Merci » réplique-t-il, pince-sans-rire. Ils s'asseyent sur le canapé.

Elle lui écarte les cheveux du front. « Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. »

« Sirius et moi avons rencontré quelques Mangemorts » Elle écarquille les yeux. « Tout va bien. On va bien tous les deux » Ca ne semble pas la rassurer. « Certains amis du père de Sirius l'ont reconnu. Ils nous ont suivis dans une allée et attaqués. On s'est enfui. Tout va bien. »

« Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer ! » Elle est extrêmement pâle.

« Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Nous allons bien » Elle l'embrasse. Il s'écarte après un moment. « En quel honneur ? »

Il y a quelque chose de réconfortant dans son baiser, une preuve qu'il est bien là, sain et sauf, et que c'est vraiment lui. Ils s'embrassent souvent maintenant, avec douceur, des baisers volés, plutôt que de grosses galoches. Quand ils ne s'embrassent pas, ils sont presque toujours en train de se toucher d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ca aide à se sentir en sécurité. Ca les aide aussi à savoir l'autre en sécurité.

« Je t'aime » dit-elle. Elle l'embrasse encore « Et je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien. »

Il sourit. « Je t'aime aussi. »

« Bien » murmure-t-elle, bien que l'embrassant déjà à nouveau

James se penche en avant. Elle fait de son mieux pour ne pas tomber en arrière mais cela devient de plus en plus difficile pour elle de se tenir droite. James le réalise manifestement et passe un bras derrière elle pour l'aider à tenir, tout en continuant à l'allonger. Il déplace sa bouche sur son cou et elle laisse échapper un grognement de satisfaction. Un morceau de vêtement est lancé à travers la pièce, il renverse quelque chose en atterrissant.

A un moment, ils avaient eu des plans. Ils devaient partager un vrai rendez-vous, un pique-nique tout près du parc. Ils auraient été s'asseoir sous le soleil et auraient parlé de choses frivoles, et auraient souri et ri, et apprécié la compagnie de l'autre. Mais comme Lily l'apprend chaque jour, la vie ne suit pas un plan. Elle envoie des balles courbées et des coups du sort. Elle prend des tournants en épingle à cheveux et peut s'arrêter brusquement. C'est fou et imprévisible, et Lily ne le voudrait d'aucune autre façon.

* * *

><p>En général, l'appartement de Lily est parfaitement inutile. Il servait principalement de poudre aux yeux pour ses parents et ceux de James jusqu'à ce qu'ils décèdent tragiquement, puisque Lily passe la majorité de son temps avec les Maraudeurs, dans l'appartement de James. Malgré les problèmes que cela présente, Lily apprécie vraiment ça. James, bien sûr, est ravi quand elle est là. Les Maraudeurs aussi bénéficient de sa présence. En tant que seule femme du groupe, qui plus est femme avec un désir domestique, elle cuisine pour eux régulièrement et nettoie plus rarement, quoique bien plus souvent qu'eux.<p>

oOoOoOoOoOo

Elle rigole. Il l'embrasse. Elle rigole encore plus.

Ses cheveux sont étalés autour d'elle comme un halo; avec les draps blancs comme fond, elle ressemble à une sorte d'ange. Sa beauté ne cessera vraiment jamais d'impressionner James. Rien à propos d'elle ne cessera jamais de l'impressionner. Son corps, son esprit, son âme, chaque jour, il trouve quelque chose de nouveau chez elle à aimer encore plus.

Il fait attention à se maintenir en l'air, pour ne pas l'écraser alors qu'elle est couchée en dessous de lui. Leurs poitrines se touchent toujours, mais il concentre son poids sur ses bras et non sur elle. Il lui embrasse le cou tendrement.

Elle soupire. Il ramène son visage au dessus d'elle. « Restons ici » dit-elle.

« D'accord » murmure-t-il. Il dépose une avalanche de baisers aussi légers qu'une plume sur elle.

« Restons ici pour toujours » soupire-t-elle encore quand il l'embrasse sur la bouche.

« Ici ? » demande-t-il, un peu sceptique. Il est conscient que sa chambre, petite, exigüe et désordonnée n'est pas un endroit où rester pour toujours.

« N'importe où » corrige-t-elle. Il la regarde dans les yeux, elle l'implore. « Allons quelque part et restons-y jusqu'à être vieux et grisonnants. »

Il fronce les sourcils. « On ne peut pas faire ça, Lily » dit-il sérieusement « Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas. » Il roule à côté d'elle.

Elle se tourne vers lui pour qu'il la voie encore. « Mais on pourrait » plaide-t-elle « on pourrait s'enfuir. Quitter le pays. Aller quelque part. N'importe où. Partout sauf ici. »

Ca semble merveilleux. Tentant. C'est une magnifique idée, quitter la guerre et recommencer une nouvelle vie ailleurs. James veut le considérer, il veut le faire, mais il ne peut pas. Quelque chose – peut-être la mémoire de son père, ou l'espoir d'un futur meilleur pour ses enfants, ceux qu'il aura avec Lily – quelque chose le retient ici. « Lily » Il espère qu'elle comprendra « on ne peut pas. »

Son consentement est silencieux. La pièce est silencieuse pendant un moment avant qu'elle ne parle à nouveau, doucement. « C'est juste, je veux rester avec toi pour le reste de l'éternité. »

James cligne des yeux plusieurs fois rapidement. « Vraiment ? »

Lily le regarde, confuse. « Oui » C'est la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Il se lève rapidement du lit et rejoint le bureau de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il ouvre le tiroir avec brusquerie et en sort la petite boite en bois que Lily lui a un jour donné pour son anniversaire. Il l'ouvre, en sort quelque chose et retourne au lit.

Lily est assise sur le coin du lit maintenant, tentant de deviner ce qu'il tient en main. Il le cache bien, et elle reste confuse.

« Je t'aime Lily » prononce-t-il « Je t'aime et je ne veux rien d'autre que passer le reste de l'éternité avec toi. Tu es » Il bégaie un peu. Ils ont tous les deux la larme à l'œil. « Tu es mon _tout_. Le soleil, la lune, les étoiles, les arbres, l'herbe, les fleurs, tu es mon monde entier. » Lily pose la main sur sa bouche. « Lily, tu es la _meilleure_ chose qui me soit jamais arrivée » Il tend la petite boîte en velours qu'il dissimulait et, un genou à terre, lui attrape la main. « Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Elle peut seulement acquiescer au début. Puis « Oui. Oui ! Oui, bien sûr ! Bien sûr que je veux ! »

Il l'interrompt en l'embrassant.

* * *

><p>Le mariage est petit mais magnifique. Sourires, rires et amour débordent. Ils sont entourés par leur famille et leurs amis. C'est un moment éclatant au milieu des ténèbres du monde. Pendant un temps au moins, le couple a du mal à imaginer un autre moment empli de pareille joie.<p>

Et puis, à l'aube de l'heure la plus noire, Lily tombe enceinte. C'est, bien sûr, inattendu et effrayant, mais aucun des deux ne voudrait changer les choses. Ils partent se cacher, bien que cela rende James presque fou. Ils adorent leur jeune fils et Harry apporte une joie infinie dans leurs vies.

La terreur de la guerre est toujours présente, évidemment. Leur sécurité ne peut jamais être garantie et presque tous ceux qu'ils aiment se battent. De terribles nouvelles arrivent sur leur seuil bien trop souvent.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lily trouve son mari couché dans l'herbe par une chaude nuit d'été. Elle vient juste de mettre Harry au lit et est reconnaissante pour le temps passé seule avec James. Sans un mot, elle se couche à côté de lui.

Les stridulations des criquets et le chant des hiboux sont les seuls sons dans l'air. Il se passe presque une minute entière avant que James parle : « Tu penses qu'il y a quoi, là-haut ? »

La question ne surprend pas Lily. James est devenu assez songeur, cloitré dans la maison. « Le paradis » répond-elle après un moment de réflexion.

Il tourne la tête pour la regarder. « Tu penses que c'est ce qui arrive » il marque une pause « quand tu meurs ? Tu vas juste au paradis ? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. » Elle le regarde à son tour. « J'espère que c'est ce qui arrive. »

« Tu as peur ? » demande-t-il « de mourir ? »

« Oui » Elle ne peut pas lui mentir « Je suis vraiment terrifiée. » Il regarde à nouveau le ciel. « L'es-tu ? »

Il semble y penser pendant un moment, ou il se contente de se perdre parmi les étoiles. « Non » Il revient sur terre « Je ne le suis pas. »

Elle le prend au mot. « Pourquoi pas ? »

« Je suppose » Il se tourne pour lui faire face « parce que mes parents m'ont appris à ne pas l'être. » Elle n'a besoin que d'un regard pour le questionner. « Ils étaient vieux. Alors qu'ils meurent quand j'étais encore petit a toujours été une possibilité. Les vieilles personnes meurent. Tout le monde meurt. Ils le savaient. Je le savais. Tout le monde le sait. » Lily acquiesce « Alors ils m'ont appris que ce n'était pas quelque chose d'effrayant. La mort n'est pas la fin, c'est un nouveau commencement. »

Elle sourit tristement. « Tu n'as pas peur de me quitter ? Ou Harry ? »

« C'est de ça que tu as peur ? »

« Je ne veux pas d'un nouveau commencement » chuchote-t-elle « je suis assez satisfaite de celui-ci. »

« Si tu as peur de nous quitter, mon amour, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. » A nouveau, elle le questionne du regard. « Tu ne me quitteras jamais et tu ne quitteras jamais Harry. » Elle ne comprend toujours pas. « On t'aime Lily et parce qu'on le fait, parce que nous t'avons aimée, tu ne nous quitteras jamais. Je garde une partie de toi à l'intérieur de moi, tout comme Harry. Tu es toujours avec moi, où que je sois. »

« Est-ce que la même chose est aussi vraie pour toi ? »

« Je resterai avec toi aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. »

« Pour toujours, alors. »

« Et au-delà. »

Ils cherchent la main de l'autre et la saisissent doucement.

« Je t'aime » dit l'un.

« Je t'aime aussi » dit l'autre.

Ils ne savent pas combien de temps ils restent là, à dériver parmi les étoiles et dans les yeux de l'autre. Des minutes, des heures, des jours, des semaines, une vie entière sont partagés. C'est une splendide éternité.

* * *

><p>Finalement, le soleil se lèvera. Le temps passera, atrocement vite. Les jours s'écouleront et la saison changera.<p>

Un jour, on toquera à leur porte.

" _Après tout, pour un esprit équilibré, la mort n'est qu'une grande aventure de plus_ "


End file.
